Cooperación Mágica Internacional, o Educando niño
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: La señora Granger está empeñada en estrechar lazos internacionales. Sobre todo en materia educativa. Cierta funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia de España es una experta que le podrá aconsejar. Potterverso sorgexpandido
1. Chapter 1

_**Cooperación Mágica Internacional, o cómo educar a niños mágicos.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

_**- Hermione Granger-Weasley.**__ Directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y empeñada en ampliar horizontes mágicos._

_**- Madame Olympe Maxime:**__ Directora de la Écôle de Beauxbateaux. Alguien grande en el campo de la educación._

_**- Prof. Minerva McGonegall: **__Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sucesora del Gran Dumbledore._

_**- Sra. Maria Joao Pinto: **__Ministra de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Una señora competente, pero de maneras un tanto bruscas._

_**- Cecilia Pizarro: **__Una de sus funcionarias más capaces._

_**- Alberto Fdez. de Lama: **__El muy adorado y también muy muggle marido de Cecilia._

_**- Isabel, Mencía, Alberto y Cristina: **__los cuatro muy adorados y también muy mágicos pequeños tesoritos de Alberto y Cecilia._

_**Londres, febrero de 2010. Ministerio de Magia.**_

- Cooperación mágica internacional-. La bruja insistía una y otra vez. Madame Maxime, mujer cuya paciencia era inversamente proporcional a su tamaño, ya empezaba a pensar que era el momento de levantarse y marcharse. De hecho, aferró el asa de su bolsito mientras Minerva McGonegall, por su parte, sopesaba que si tuviera uno igual no necesitaría un baúl de viaje para desplazamientos de larga duración.

A Madame Maxime la habían hecho trasladarse hasta Londres desde su bonita escuela de Magia próxima a la Côte D'Azur con la vaga insinuación de reconsiderar la recuperación del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una trampa, porque en su lugar se había encontrado con una encerrona preparada por aquella bruja, esa tal Granger-Weasley. Una chica demasiado joven, demasiado entusiasta, demasiado ignorante. Porque había que ser tremendamente ignorante para insistir en modificar el torneo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Para empezar, estaba empeñada en persuadir a aquellos locos…

- Africa commence à les Pyrinees!-. Había exclamado airada Madame Maxime cuando escuchó la propuesta por primera vez. Minerva McGonegall le dirigió entonces una mirada entre reprobatoria y asentidora. Reprobatoria porque ella no lo habría dicho así, con tanta vehemencia. Pero asentidora porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que con aquella sociedad mágica era difícil llegar a algo.

- Como ya le he explicado, Durmstrang ha comunicado que, de momento, se retira de cualquier nueva edición del Torneo. Así que, si queremos reinstaurarlo necesitamos un tercer participante.

- Mais, Qui? – Soltó la señorona con su vozarrón-. Tienen millieurs d'écoles!

- Creo que pasan exámenes oficiales puestos por el Ministerio-. Intervino Minerva.

- Por eso es necesario reunirse con su Ministerio. Si finalmente acceden a tomar parte, resolverán cómo presentar sus candidatos-. Terció Granger.

- Pego sigo sin entendeg qué quiegue de mi…

- Quiero pedirle que viaje a Madrid, a una reunión preliminar. Y que intente convencerlos para que vengan al Congreso sobre Educación Mágica Anglo Americana, a título de invitados observadores. Este congreso tendrá lugar el próximo mes. Es una labor muy importante, Madame Maxime. Algo para lo que se necesita un negociador de gran…- Granger hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y dirigir una mirada significativa a Minerva McGonegall -. Calibre.

_**Madrid, febrero de 2010. Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.**_

- La Ministra quiere verla. ¿Podría subir ahora?

- Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

La Directora de Tributación Muggle mantuvo el teléfono en la oreja un segundo hasta que escuchó el clic revelador de que la secretaria de la Ministra había colgado. Entonces se tocó con la mano izquierda el lóbulo de la oreja, respiró hondo y se levantó de la mesa. El expediente que tenía sobre la mesa debería esperar. __

Cecilia Pizarro, Letrada del Ministerio de Magia, se preguntaba para qué la querría la Ministra en su despacho así, sin avisar previamente, de manera tan perentoria. ¿Es que iba a cesarla? Cecilia sopesó que aquello tenía poco fundamento, y decidió que, puesto que no ganaba nada elucubrando, lo mejor era comprobar que estaba presentable. Hizo aparecer un espejo de mano y se retocó el maquillaje antes de enfilar el pasillo, camino del despacho de la máxima autoridad mágica de su país.

- Quiero pedirle que asista a una serie de reuniones internacionales. Usted tiene sobrada experiencia internacional, conocimiento de idiomas y habilidades negociadoras-. Dijo la Señora Pinto sin mover ni un músculo de su imperturbable faz.

Cecilia tampoco se permitió ni el más leve gesto de nada. Si, ella había trabajado en el área internacional hasta que su prole se hizo lo suficientemente numerosa como para preferir estar cerca de casa el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que pudiera pasar. Si, Cecilia también hablaba con fluidez varias lenguas, entre ellas el inglés. Y si, Cecilia era una negociadora terrible. De hecho, cierto Acuerdo Internacional con Sudáfrica se conocía en el argot jurídico internacional como El Compromiso del Piano, porque ella se mantuvo tan firme en la posición española que, hacia las cuatro de la mañana, los sudafricanos acabaron claudicando y firmando en el lobby del hotel en el que se reunían los términos exactos que ella defendía. Fue un alivio para aquellos exhaustos funcionarios rubricar el documento sobre lo primero que tuvieron a mano: un piano de cola, y marcharse ¡por fin! a dormir.

- Interpreto su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa-. Dijo la Ministra.

¿Y qué quiere que conteste? Pensó Cecilia. Si no me ha dejado opción…

- La secretaria del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales le facilitará la documentación. La primera reunión es mañana a las diez. Y ahora, si me disculpa…- Y con su brusquedad habitual, la señora Pinto se levantó del sillón dando por terminada la reunión.

Cecilia encaró las escaleras que la llevarían a Relaciones Internacionales mirando el reloj con horror. Tenía menos de un día para prepararse la primera de una serie de reuniones sobre… ¿Sobre qué? La Ministra no había considerado oportuno informarla del asunto. Empezó a considerar que tal vez no fuera mala idea comprarse un Tarot. No es que tuviera muchas dotes de adivina, pero quizás podría serle de utilidad para anticipar estos encargos. O mejor, una bola de cristal para poner de pisapapeles sobre la mesa…

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Fernández de Lama - Pizarro.**_

¡BLAAM!

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Papáaaaaa!

Alberto se levantó como un resorte de su mesa de trabajo y salió disparado hacia el lugar de procedencia de los ruidos y gritos, que no era otro que el cuarto de su único hijo varón. Tardó en llegar aproximadamente dos segundos, durante los cuales fue capaz de imaginarse todo tipo de accidentes infantiles domésticos, tanto mágicos como no mágicos. Y de preguntarse dónde estaba la benjamina, de casi dos añitos de edad. Y hasta de temer que le hubiera pasado algo. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su bebé…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -. Dijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación mientras comprobaba con la mirada que estaban los cuatro allí y que parecían enteros.

- ¡Este niño! -. Bramó Isabel, la mayor. Y Alberto al mirarla a los ojos, que eran idénticos a los de Cecilia, sintió un escalofrío-. ¡Que ha perdido el cuaderno de Conocimiento del Medio!

Alberto padre parpadeó intentando entender. ¿Qué tenía que ver un cuaderno de segundo de Educación Primaria con el malhumor de una adolescente de doce y con el desorden que reinaba en aquella habitación? ¡Si parecía que había pasado un terremoto!

- ¡Ha sido todo culpa suya! -. Protestó Mencía. La segunda de sus hijas señalaba con dedo acusador a su hermano mientras su otra mano aferraba firmemente una varita.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Fuiste tu la que invocó el hechizo! -. Contestó el niño poniéndose colorado de furia.

- Pero ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es todo este desorden? -. El padre intentó imbuir algo de calma y de cordura en su embravecida prole -. ¿Isabel? ¿Me quieres explicar? -. Esa era una de sus tácticas: empezar pidiendo explicaciones por edades.

- Que estaba haciendo el tonto con el dichoso cuadernito y lo ha colado por aquí-. La niña indicó con el dedo el hueco entre la cama y la pared. El niño dormía en una cama nido pegada a la pared, cuya parte superior hacía de sofá. Alberto padre había colocado una tabla en horizontal entre la cama y la pared, para que hiciera de mesilla, y había atornillado cuidadosamente el mueble al muro. Al parecer había quedado una holgura suficiente para que se colaran papeles. O un cuaderno del cole.

- ¿Y qué mas, Mencía?

- Pues que no podía recuperarlo ni sacando la cama de debajo. Así que nos ha llamado todo nervioso.

- ¿Ha sido así, Alberto? -. El niño, muy quieto y muy tieso en el centro del desorden, miraba con sus ojos también grises a su padre. Alberto respiró hondo. Su hijo, por fuera, era una copia varonil en pequeño de Cecilia.

- Yo… yo no creí que el libro de Mates sería capaz de derrotarlo y tirarlo por el foso del castillo…

Alberto padre intentó contener la sorpresa. Sin duda, su hijo tenía imaginación.

- ¿El foso?

- Aquí-. Esta vez fue la pequeñita, que permanecía callada y desapercibida. Seguramente, la niña consideró que era su turno.-. "Quento Beto ahiiii!"

Estaba clarísimo. Pensó Alberto padre. Su hijo había estado trasteando con dos libros del colegio y uno había ido a parar al hueco entre la pared y la cama.

- Bien. Entonces ¿Cómo ha llegado esta habitación a esta situación de zona catastrófica? -. Esta vez, Alberto padre dejó que sus hijos decidieran quién se erigía en portavoz. Tras un nanosegundo silencioso, Isabel y Mencía empezaron a hablar a la vez y casi a gritos.

- ¡De una en una!

Isabel, haciendo alarde de su primogenitura, dirigió una mirada suficiente a Mencía y empezó a contar.

- No podíamos sacarlo, así que Mencía decidió intentar un Accio…

- ¡Pero no sirve de nada! -. Interrumpió la aludida.- ¡El hueco es demasiado pequeño, y el libro se abre y tropieza con el borde!

- Y entonces Alberto ha decidido ayudar. Ha sacado su varita y… no sabemos qué ha hecho, pero nos han caído encima las baldas de peluches, y todos esos libros…-. Isabel hizo un círculo con la mano recorriendo todo el desorden.

Alberto padre respiró hondo antes de dar una orden.

- ¡A recoger! ¡Quiero esta habitación en perfecto estado de revista para cuando llegue vuestra madre!

- ¡Pero necesito el cuaderno para mañana!

Alberto volvió a respirar hondo.

- Muy bien. Voy a recuperarlo. Pero tu mientras te ocuparás de que Cristina no me incordie.

Y con esas se marchó en pos de unas herramientas. Cuando regresó, los niños le miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué os pasa, que no estáis recogiendo?

- Estooo….. ¿papá? -. La mayor se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no lo hemos sacado ni con magia…

- ¿Y?

- Pues… pues… ¿Tú crees que vas a conseguirlo sin mamá?

Alberto dedicó a la niña una mirada desafiante. Su orgullo de muggle había sido herido. ¡Por su propia hija! Como si fuera una espada, desenvainó destornillador.

- ¡Yo tengo esto! ¡Y lo se utilizar! ¡A recoger inmediatamente!

Al cabo de veinte minutos, justo cuando Cecilia entraba por la puerta de la calle cargada con varios archivadores, un sudoroso Alberto volvía a colocar en su sitio el último tornillo. El cuaderno de Conocimiento del Medio estaba en la cartera del colegio muggle del niño y los peluches y los libros de regreso en sus baldas.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, todos reunidos? -. Preguntó Cecilia desde la puerta. Alberto la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la pequeñita gritaba "holaaaa mamáaaaa!

- Acabo de dar una lección a estos niños.

- ¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Cuál?

- Que te cuenten ellos.

Cecilia dedicó una mirada interrogadora a sus cuatro vástagos.

- Que la magia no lo arregla todo… - Murmuró Isabel-. ¿Me puedo marchar a mi cuarto?

Cecilia ahora dirigió su mirada interrogadora a su marido, que asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Mencía también aprovechó la ocasión y la siguió a toda velocidad.

- Y no vuelvas a colar cuadernos por el hueco de la cama-. Añadió Alberto mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su hijo.

- ¡Qué tarde has venido! Y pareces cansada -. Dijo a continuación a su mujer. Cecilia tenía en brazos a la pequeña y le estaba haciendo carantoñas.

- Me ha caído un muerto a última hora.

- ¿Qué clase de muerto?

- Uno educativo.

- ¿Educativo?

- Relativo a la educación de los niños y niñas mágicos…

- ¡Qué crueldad tienen los de tu Ministerio! ¡Si de eso ya tienes de sobra en casa!

- Eso mismo pienso yo.

Cecilia depositó a Cristina en el suelo y se dirigió a la habitación del matrimonio seguida por la niña y por su marido.

- Me han encasquetado participar mañana en una reunión con representantes franceses e ingleses, para no se qué de intercambios educativos.

- ¿Así? ¿De un día para otro?

- Exactamente. Me han colocado todo esto-. Cecilia señaló la pila de archivadores que había dejado sobre la cama-. Y se creen que me los puedo leer esta noche para no estar a por uvas-. Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los colocaba dentro del armario.

- ¿No te has quejado?

- He despotricado muchísimo con Nieves, la secretaria de Internacional. Pero no he podido quejarme. El muerto me lo ha colocado la mismísima Ministra-. Ahora Cecilia se había quitado el traje y, en ropa interior, procedía a colgarlo cuidadosamente de una percha.

- Como dirían tus hijas… ¡qué morro!-. Comentó Alberto mientras la obsequiaba con una mirada pícara.

- Pues si. Pero no estoy dispuesta a no dormir para leerme ese rollo. Lo miraré por encima y lo que se pueda, es lo que se ha podido-. Añadió ella mientras se enfundaba en unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta de propaganda de los Murciélagos de Valencia que alguien, pensando que Alberto podría aficionarse al quidditch, le había regalado una vez.

- Peor, mucho peor…

- ¿Qué dices? -. Desconcertada, Cecilia se le quedó mirando con las zapatillas en la mano.

- Nada… me refería a tu atuendo.

- ¿Mi atuendo? De andar por casa… ¿No pretenderás que haga de esposa y madre de familia con la ropa de la oficina puesta?

- No. Sobre todo lo primero.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo por dónde vas…!

- Cecilia, verte cambiar de atuendo es siempre una experiencia gratificante.

- Te recuerdo que tienes a una niña asida a la pernera del pantalón.

- Ya lo se. ¿A qué mas cosas no estás dispuesta a renunciar por el éxito de esa reunión? Porque has mencionado dormir, pero…

- No tientes la suerte, mi amor.

Pero Cecilia lo dijo con una sonrisa dulce y con un beso en la mejilla de su marido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

_**Mme Maxime, **__que gusta de la grandilocuencia para todo._

_**Prof. Horace Slughorn, **__embarcado a última hora por Minerva McGonegall para ahorrarse un viaje._

_**Federico Aguado: **__un brujo del Ministerio de España que tiene ciertas "obsesiones"_

_**Nieves: **__competentísima bruja secretaria de Relaciones Internacionales._

_**Cecilia: **__la funcionaria que cuestiona lo que dice Mme. Maxime y critica las obsesiones de Aguado._

**Capítulo 2**

Aquel lugar no le gustó a Madame Maxime. Los techos, con tan sólo cinco metros de alto, eran agobiantes. Y eso que se trataba de la planta noble del Ministerio de Magia de España. Pero era un edificio construido en tiempos de Isabel II. Y como la mayoría de los edificios públicos de esa época, externa e internamente era bastante sobrio y granítico. Oh, los edificios de Paris. Oh, la, là. ¡Aquéllos si que eran magnifiques! Con sus enormes patios con bóvedas acristaladas con maravillosas vidrieras, con sus techos de diez metros de alto por lo menos, con artesonados y molduras de escayola… con sus tejados de pizarra y sus coquetonas buhardillas… Y no esa cutrez en la que se veía obligada a embutirse como si fuera un pie demasiado grande en un zapato demasiado pequeño. Y encima, cada poco tenía que esquivar alguna lámpara de cristalitos de la Real Fábrica de la Granja, que ya había tenido ocasión de ver el sello estampado en varias, aunque lo ponían discretamente en lo alto y bastante oculto. No, aquel ambiente no presagiaba nada bueno...

En cambio, su colega inglés, que era un _Professor_ británico vestido con un traje de _tweed_ impecable y corbata de cuadros escoceses en tonos verdes, miraba para todos lados encantado girando a derecha e izquierda su enorme barrigón. ¡Menuda fresca, Minerva! ¡Qué bien se había escaqueado! Madame Maxime lanzó un suspiro equiparable a un ventarrón otoñal. ¿Qué colaboración cabía esperar de semejante individuo tan pagado de sí mismo?

En realidad, la francesa no era la única suspicaz aquella mañana. Por una escalera de personal descendía Cecilia en esos momentos. La acompañaba Nieves, la secretaria de Internacional, que con el beneplácito de su jefe, el señor Callejón, había aceptado de buen grado participar en la reunión en calidad de asistente.

Cecilia, vestida impecablemente con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino y una blusa de color crudo, llevaba bajo el brazo su maletín, que contenía los voluminosos archivadores mágicamente reducidos, así como una carpetilla con sus notas. Había echado un vistazo general a la totalidad del expediente, empezando por el final. Y había prestado una atención especial a una serie de documentos que habían atraído su atención. Entre ellos un contrato mágico – tipo sobre un concurso escolar que le había erizado los pelos de la nuca. De hecho, después de leer aquello no fue capaz de concentrarse en ningún otro documento del expediente.

Pero el contenido de la carpeta no era lo único que le preocupaba. Entre sus compañeros estaba Federico Aguado. Y Federico Aguado no era, precisamente, santo de su devoción. Ni personal ni profesionalmente.

- ¡Caramba Cecilia! Ya veo que han tirado de tu experiencia-. Soltó el susodicho cuando la vio aparecer en el gran recibidor.

- Ya ves-. Contestó ella con pocas ganas.

- Bueno, en realidad, creo que han acertado plenamente. Tienes experiencia internacional y educativa de primera mano.

- ¿Te refieres a mis hijos?

- Es sorprendente que los cuatro hayan salido mágicos. Porque tienes cuatro ¿no?

- ¿Por qué es sorprendente?

- ¡Por qué va a ser! porque tu marido es un _muggle_. Porque sigues todavía con él ¿no?

- Me parece que tienes que repasar un poco las estadísticas sobre la población mágica, Federico-. Contestó sin disimular su antipatía mientras pensaba en el siguiente porqué del señor _Porqués_.

- Las de divorcios están subiendo, aproximándose a las _muggles_.

- No me refería a esas, pero ya que lo mencionas creo que tu has contribuido a esa subida notablemente.

Aguado, erróneamente, lo tomó como un cumplido-. Voy por la cuarta. Pero ya llevamos cinco años, puede ser momento de un cambio. Ya sabes, "renovarse o morir" -. Y le dirigió una mirada que ella catalogó inmediatamente de completo insulto. Afortunadamente, los extranjeros hicieron acto de presencia en el gran recibidor y le ahorraron tener que soltarle cuatro frescas.

- ¡Joder! -. Exclamó Aguado al ver a Madame Maxime-. ¡Qué tía tan alta!

- Una semi gigante-. Intervino Nieves con tono experto. Cecilia no dudó ni por un instante que tenía razón. Hacía poco tiempo que sabía que la bruja había pasado cinco años en Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y aunque no eran amigas, no tenía la menor duda de su competencia.

- ¿Semi gigante?-. Repitió Aguado como un loro-. ¿Una mestiza?

- Mitad humana, mitad gigante.

- ¿Y el otro tío? ¡Si parece un león marino!

El inglés era un sujeto tremendamente gordo, con indicios evidentes de haber sido pelirrojo y un mostacho de morsa adulta gigante de la Antártida.

- Se llama… Horace Slughorn, según dice aquí. Y es profesor de… Pociones en el colegio inglés-. Leyó Nieves en voz alta, empleando un tono absolutamente aséptico y profesional.

Aguado puso una expresión de asombro circense y ya habría la boca para hacer algún comentario cuando apareció la Ministra para saludar a los visitantes, presidir la marcha hacia la sala de reuniones e inaugurar el encuentro. Cecilia internamente lo agradeció. Escuchar a la Ministra, una vez más, con aquellos rollos protocolarios que siempre se gastaba, daba igual el auditorio, era preferible a lo que Aguado pudiera soltar por aquella boquita suya. Al menos, la Ministra era breve. Tras veinte minutos escasos de _bla bla blás_ diplomáticos dio por inaugurada la reunión y se marchó.

- La educación mágica es muy impogtante. Nosotros cuidamos mucho las habilidades de nuestros pupilos…-. Empezó diciendo Madame Maxime. Los demás asistentes asintieron.

- Nuestro modelo tiene evidentes virtudes que nos gustaguía compagtig-. Continuó con autosuficiencia. Cecilia, avergonzada por Aguado, que miraba a la semi giganta con expresión de curiosidad mal disimulada, bajó la vista a sus papeles, los mareó un poco y finalmente sumergió la mano y la vista en el maletín hasta que extrajo un _pilot._ No le pasó desapercibida la expresión de asombro del brujo inglés, que con los ojos como platos observaba que aquel cacharrito _muggle_ hasta parecía servir para escribir.

- Estamos abiegtos a la posibilidad de integcambios de escolagues...

Durante dos largas horas, Madame Maxime vendió las excelencias de los internados en materia de educación mágica. Entornos seguros y discretos para la práctica de la magia, convivencia con chicos y chicas de su misma condición; formación centrada exclusivamente en su Ars...

Cecilia todavía no había intervenido, dejando la voz cantante a su compañero. Aguado, que tenía bastante complejo de pavo real, no paraba de sacar balones fuera diciendo "si, muy interesante" ó "lo estudiaremos atentamente" mientras cambiaba de postura en la silla o se recolocaba una y otra vez su corbata. En realidad, Cecilia disentía en la mayoría de las cuestiones, pero se había limitado a ir anotando cuidadosamente cada tema mientras luchaba contra su aburrimiento.

- Uno de los puntos que queguemos destacag es el famosísimo togneo de los Tres Magos…- Dijo de pronto Madame Maxime. Y entonces Cecilia levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la bruja que tenía en frente incrustada en la enorme silla reforzada que habían dispuesto para ella -. Hasta ahoga junto a nuestra hermosísima academia Beauxbateaux pagticipaban los alumnos de Hogwarts y de Durmstrang, pero el colegio centro eugopeo ha decidido retigagse de la competición, tempogalmente.

- ¿Se refiere a la competición regulada por este contrato – tipo? -. Cecilia, con una rapidez pasmosa, había colocado las cláusulas sobre la mesa.

- Ese mismo-. Contestó afable Slughorn. Tampoco había intervenido mucho. Más bien se había limitado a asentir, circunstancialmente, a las afirmaciones de su compañera. Y a comer pastas de té.

- Y... perdone que se lo pregunte, pero... ¿piensan mantener este texto tal cual está?

- Pegdóneme a mí. No entiendo qué quiegue decig...

- Quiero decir que puede ser un buen momento para una revisión en profundidad de los términos exactos de cada una de las cláusulas...

- Tempogal.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que es tempogal. La guetigada de Durmstrang-. Madame Maxime empezaba a enfadarse. Venían a invitar a los españoles, cosa que a ella le parecía una solemne estupidez. Pero dejando al margen sus planteamientos, debería haber supuesto un honor tremendo para ellos. Y aquí, esta señora, se permitía cuestionar el contrato del Torneo y hasta sugerir que lo revisaran.

- Precisamente. Por eso podría ser un buen momento para hacer un _hiatus_ y revisar a fondo todo el torneo.

- Es un gran honog participag en el torneo...

- No lo pongo en duda, pero creo que los padres estarían más tranquilos si algunas cláusulas fueran más claras. Por ejemplo, ésta relativa a la posibilidad de incluir cualesquiera tipos de bestias fantásticas es sumamente general.

- Pog supuesto. En la última edición utilizamos unos dragones magnifiques.

Cecilia alzó las cejas.

- ¿Dragones? ¿Con niños de dieciséis años?

- Y una esfinge, también.

- ¿Una esfinge?

- ¿Vegdad, Horace?

- Entonces estaba en mi periodo, er, sabático-. Contestó el aludido.

- ¿Realmente le parecen los dragones o las esfinges criaturas a las que se pueda enfrentar un niño de dieciséis años, aunque el entorno esté controlado?

- No veo pog qué no, si el muchacho o la señoguita están suficientemente prepagados-. Contestó la semi gigante con expresión desafiante.

Cecilia volvió a alzar las cejas. Ni ella misma, con casi treinta y cinco años, un expediente académico mágico de relumbrón y el entrenamiento diario de la lucha en el Ministerio y con sus cuatro hijos se veía adecuadamente preparada para enfrentarse a un dragón. Y si la apuraban, tampoco las tenía todas consigo con respecto a la esfinge, y eso que las adivinanzas se le daban bien.

Afortunadamente, Aguado propuso un receso que todos aceptaron de buen agrado. Mientas servían el café y zumos de naranja, el mago se acercó a Nieves y a Cecilia.

- ¿No os habéis parado a pensar cómo se lo montarían sus padres?

- ¿Qué dices? -. Preguntó Nieves.

- Pues eso, que cómo lo harían para poder producir a esa tiarrona.

Cecilia y Nieves le dedicaron una mirada crítica. Aguado les devolvió un gesto displicente.

- Me parece que sois un par de ingenuas.

- ¿Ingenuas? -. Volvió a preguntar Nieves.

- Seguro que no pasáis de... ya sabéis, lo tradicional-. Y acompaño su afirmación con un gesto de compasión en la cara.

- Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer en ese ámbito pertenece a nuestra privacidad-. Contestó Cecilia tajante-. Pero si tienes mucha curiosidad, yo no tengo ninguna queja, y creo que Nieves tampoco. - Aguado puso una expresión de incredulidad.

- Cecilia, no sabes lo que te pierdes... y tu...

- Me adhiero a lo que ella ha dicho. Yo tampoco tengo ninguna queja-. Nieves se adelantó a Cecilia, que ya iba a contestar debidamente la impertinencia. Si Cecilia era un caso patológico, a los ojos de Aguado, por llevar trece años casada con el mismo hombre, que por añadidura era un muggle, podría haber soltado cualquier barbaridad de Nieves, que llevaba con la misma novia desde antes de que Cecilia se casara.

- Interesantes, los cuadros...- El profesor morsa se unió al corrillo tranquilamente, haciendo discurrir la conversación por derroteros más normales hasta que volvieron a sentarse a la mesa de trabajo.

La reunión continuó otra hora mas, dejando patente que algunas posiciones eran tan extremas que no podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Pero otros puntos sí eran susceptibles de conciliación. De manera informal, Cecilia le dijo al profesor Slughorn que pensaba que la señora Pinto, la Ministra, estaría interesada en mandar una delegación observadora al Congreso. Aquello satisfizo sobremanera al inglés, que se comprometió a transmitirlo a la señora Granger y a la Directora McGonegall.

Volvía a su despacho meditabunda cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Para su pesar, era el pelma de Aguado.

- ¿De veras no tienes queja, Cecilia?

- ¿Qué dices? -. No podía creer que aquel idiota continuara, _erre que erre,_ con aquellas insinuaciones tan rastreras.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Creo que ya he contestado a eso-. Dijo ella acelerando el paso de manera casi imperceptible.

- Hay cosas que no podrías probar jamás con él. Una multijugos, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes cómo se usa una multijugos?

Cecilia, de nuevo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que había parejas que se tomaban una multijugos recíproca para intercambiar apariencias y funciones. Unos por mero juego, otros como terapia. De hecho, algunos medimagos lo recomendaban encarecidamente para mejorar ciertas cosas. No, Cecilia no podría nunca compartir una multijugos con Alberto. Pero es que ni lo quería ni lo necesitaba, gracias a Dios. Evocó la noche anterior, cuando indignada por las exigencias a los magos menores de edad de aquel torneo de locos entró en el dormitorio despotricando. Alberto había dejado de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, le había aplicado pacientemente la esencia cicatrizante en su hombro, herido dos meses atrás en un accidente con una criatura semi mágica que casi la mata, y que seguramente a Madame Maxime le hubiera parecido inofensiva como un canario, y después... después, con una ternura infinita, la había mimado, cuidado y amado hasta la extenuación. ¿Qué sabía Aguado de amor? Lo miró con pena. Afortunadamente, sintió el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo.

- Me vas a disculpar. Me llaman por teléfono.

Cecilia descolgó animada y se puso a hablar con su hermana, que llamaba desde Milán, dejando plantado al brujo en mitad de las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cooperación Mágica Internacional, **_

_**O educando a niños y niñas mágicos**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_**Hermione Granger-Weasley: **_que ha dejado atrás mucha de su "mugglería"

_**Minerva McGonegall: **_Para ser Griffyndor, bastante sensata.

_**Horace Slughorn: **_Como siempre, tendiendo redes de contactos.

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Al día siguiente...**_

- No rechazan asistir al Congreso si son invitados-. Horace Slughorn reportaba cuidadosamente a la señora Granger-Weasley.- De hecho, la señora Pizarro me ha asegurado que recomendará en su Nota Interna una respuesta positiva, en ese sentido.

- Eso son buenas noticias, profesor Slughorn-. Contestó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

- No obstante, creo que nuestra colega Madame Maxime no tiene una interpretación tan positiva como la mía-. El profesor Slughorn añadió conteniendo malamente una expresión que denotaba cierto malestar.

- Y eso ¿por qué, Horace? -. Minerva, hasta el momento en un segundo plano, no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad.

- Creo, Minerva, que Olympe centra toda su atención en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿Qué ocurre con el Torneo? Es un modo de cooperación mágica internacional que estaríamos encantados de recuperar...

Horace Slughorn se revolvió en la silla, buscando una postura más confortable para su enorme barrigón.

- Bueno, la señora Pizarro tenía bien leído y estudiado el contrato-base que sustenta cada Torneo. Ha hecho un par de observaciones que, en mi opinión, no han sido de total agrado para Olympe.

- ¿Qué observaciones son esas? -. Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Considera que debe ser revisado de arriba abajo antes de volver a ponerlo en marcha para minimizar riesgos para los participantes. Riesgos _vitales_, quiero decir. Y no está de acuerdo con que no se solicite el consentimiento a padres o tutores.

- ¡Ah! -. Hermione alzó las cejas.- Pues, ahora que lo menciona, profesor, es posible que tenga razón esa señora -. Añadió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar lo que había temido por Harry cuando se enfrentaba a cada una de aquellas ordalías. Si, esa bruja, la señora Pizarro, parecía tener la cabeza bien amueblada.

- No me parece ninguna insensatez lo que dice esa bruja-. Minerva McGonegall pareció leerle la mente-. De hecho creo que en cada edición los organizadores competían por inventar pruebas más peligrosas.

- Eso en principio tendría que gustar a los de tu casa-. Dijo Slughorn con una risilla.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Horace! Puede que a chicos de dieciséis les encante el riesgo por el riesgo. Pero visto con perspectiva no deja de ser una locura. Y eso sin contar con lo del Confundus que obligó a Potter a participar.

Horace Slughorn sonrió afablemente. El ya se había dado cuenta que el correr de los años acababa acercando posiciones. Sobre todo entre casas.

- Bueno, dejemos a un lado lo del Torneo. Al fin y al cabo hay otras muchas posibilidades. Redactaré una invitación oficial para remitir a Madrid... ¿Dónde he dejado la pluma? -. Hermione rebuscó entre sus pergaminos.

- Prueba con esto-. Horace Slughorn le tendió el pilot azul.

- ¿Esto? ¡Esto es un rotulador! ¡Hacía años que no los veía!

- Lo llaman _pilote,_ o algo parecido-. Dijo Slughorn.- Me lo dio ella. La señora Pizarro.

Hermione, mientras, le había quitado el capuchón y había empezado a escribir el pergamino con deleite. Tantos años fuera del mundo muggle, que no conocía aquel híbrido de rotulador y boli que hubiera hecho sus delicias en sus tiempos de estudiante, pues permitía escribir con muchísima fluidez. ¡Hubiera sido fantástico en un examen!

- La señora Pizarro debe ser hija de muggles...- Se le escapó decir, aunque lo hizo con un deje de complacencia.

- Lo dudo -. Murmuró Slughorn. Hermione y Minerva lo miraron.

- No me malinterpretéis. Todos ellos los usaban. Y escribían en papel en lugar de pergamino. Y su secretaria me comentó que uno de los cuadros que allí había era un retrato de un tatarabuelo de la señora Pizarro.

Ni Hermione ni Minerva fueron capaces de hacer comentarios a aquella breve pero definitoria descripción.

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, el mismo día...**_

Cecilia tecleaba en su ordenador concentradísima. Se trataba de un informe sobre la situación tributaria muggle de los establecimientos mágicos durante 2009. Andaba detallando de manera sintética pero muy completa los efectos de la crisis financiera muggle que se habían hecho notar parcialmente en la economía mágica cuando le vino a la mente la inspección fiscal de La Floriana. Teóricamente, la tapadera de la Floriana, un establecimiento vetusto de venta de café y chocolate, estaba en quiebra técnica. Sonrió al recordar la cara de asombro del inspector tributario al constatar que, a pesar de los pesares, se sostenía a duras penas. Al final, el acta tributaria concluía que encima tenían que devolverle dinero. La realidad era bien distinta. La chocolatería mágica era un negocio próspero y de relumbrón. En el mundo mágico, claro está. Pero a ese mundo no podía acceder el inspector.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!

- Buenas, Cecilia.

- Hola, Nieves.

- ¿Te apetecería un café?

Cecilia miró fijamente a la bruja, que no había osado traspasar el marco de la puerta. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente pálidas, como si se encontrara enferma.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Pero necesito un café. Uno de verdad, de cafetera de bar, no esos líquidos teñidos de las máquinas ni la birria de nuestra cantina.

Cecilia procesó mentalmente que algo pasaba. Nieves era una compañera de trabajo. Una persona competente y responsable. Y una bruja poderosa. Pero no era una amiga. Simplemente, jamás habían congeniado lo suficiente como para desarrollar cierta intimidad e intercambiar confidencias. Y ahora necesitaba salir fuera del Ministerio en horario de oficina. La conclusión era clara. Pasaba algo.

- Voy a coger el bolso y el abrigo-. Contestó Cecilia. Nieves asintió con un suspiro liberador.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cooperación Mágica Internacional_**

**_O educar a niños y niñas mágicos_**

_**Dramatis Personae del Capítulo**_

_**Minerva McGonegall, **__en funciones de Directora._

_**Phineas Nigellus Black, **__the least popular headmaster, lo que no es lo mismo que decir "the worst". En retrato, por supuesto._

_**Nieves: **__Secretaria del Director del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia de España y Portugal, y que ha asistido a un episodio de muy mal gusto._

_**Cecilia Pizarro**__, la Directora de la Unidad de Tributación Muggle. Le gustaría volver a su materia._

_**Almudena Pizarro**__, hermana de la anterior. Rica y aristócrata por matrimonio. Con un muggle._

**Capítulo 4**

_**Escocia. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Despacho de la Directora.**_

Minerva McGonegall contempló una vez mas el retrato adormecido de Dumbledore. Cuando estuvo vivo ella le fue completamente leal. Incluso cuando sus decisiones le parecieron arriesgadas, alocadas o, cuanto menos, discutibles. Como cuando confió al bebé Potter a Hagrid para acto seguido dejarlo con aquellos muggles tan horribles que lo trataron como si fuera un despojo.

Si. Cuando Albus, el grandísimo Albus estuvo vivo, ella lmantuvo su lealtad inquebrantable. Pero ahora Albus estaba muerto y ella era la Directora del Colegio. Y aunque no conocía de nada a esa señora Pizarro que había puesto en solfa el torneo de los Tres Magos, cuanto más pensaba en ella más razón le otorgaba.

"¡Si es un crío!", recordó que exclamó mientras Barty Crouch afirmaba impasible que había firmado un contrato mágico.

- Cedric, tal vez... - Se le escapó en voz alta.

- Ejem..- Minerva se giró para mirar cara a cara al único retrato que no dormitaba, o hacía que dormitaba.

- Phineas…

- Sabes, Minerva, a veces las decisiones necesarias son las menos populares-. - Phineas Nigellus Black se estaba atusando la perilla, pensativo. - Se prohibió la magia por los menores de edad fuera del Colegio, y todos pusieron el grito en el cielo. Los hijos de muggles, porque pensaban que se limitaban las posibilidades de los que eran como ellos de aprender magia. Los de sangre pura, porque atentaba contra su derecho de enseñar cómo y cuándo quisieran magia a sus vástagos… Sí, fue una medida impopular… mucho… En fin, creo que me daré una vuelta por ahí. - Y con una inclinación de cabeza, Phineas desapareció por el marco.

Minerva alzó una ceja y se drigió a una estantería llena de libros. Paseó la vista por los lomos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: las estadísticas de población mágica del Reino Unido e Irlanda en los últimos doscientos años. En realidad, no hizo más que confirmar lo que venía sospechando. Nunca lo había pensado aunque había estado siempre ahí, ante sus propias narices. Phineas Nigellus Black no había pasado a la historia como el peor Director del Colegio. Lo había hecho como el más impopular. Y algunos de los que alentaron esa mala fama estaban vivos porque Phineas promovió aquella norma. El mundo era injusto. Muy injusto. Y la mente de un Slytherin algo que merecía ser observado.

_**Madrid, un café muggle cerca del **__**Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal**_

Nieves y Cecilia llegaron hasta el bar en silencio, congeladas por el frío de aquella mañana tan gris. Pidieron dos cafés calientes y mientras el camarero trajinaba de espaldas a ellas Nieves empezó a hablar.

- ¿Conoces el almacén de material de la cuarta planta?

- Claro, aunque hace años que no entro.

Cecilia recordó el cuartucho polvoriento donde podían suministrarse material de oficina sin tener que acudir al almacén central en el sótano octavo.

- Lo comprendo. Pues resulta que hace un rato he subido a coger unas cosas…- Nieves hizo una pausa para beber un poco de café. Hizo un gesto como de quemazón en la garganta.

- ¿Te pido agua?

- No… no. Pues resulta que cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con que había un tío dentro.

Cecilia alzó las cejas. Empezaba a imaginarse por qué derroteros podría acabar aquello.

- Cascándosela-. Dijo Nieves con una vocecilla que no parecía suya.

- ¡Qué mal gusto!

Nieves asintió con la cabeza.

- Era Aguado.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

- Y me estaba esperando.

- ¡COMO!

- Verás, estaba comentando que iba a ese almacén con un compañero que encontré en el corredor A-3 cuando él se nos cruzó. Estoy segura de que me oyó. No le vi la cara porque se puso de tal manera que la luz que entraba por la puerta la dejaba en penumbra mientras iluminaba… iluminaba…

- Lo que se estaba trabajando.

- Eso es. Pero reconocí sus pantalones. El traje ese de ojo de perdiz gris.

- Es inadmisible.

- Completamente. Pero no puedo denunciarlo porque sería mi palabra contra la suya. Y en realidad, ya te he dicho que no le ví la cara.

- Ya…

- Tu eres de familia de magia antigua ¿no?

- Igual que tu.

Nieves asintió con la cabeza y durante unos segundos las dos permanecieron en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que suponía tal condición.

Estrictamente, ser de magia antigua era un atributo que se colocaba a aquellos con antepasados mágicos que, al menos en alguna de sus ramas, alcanzaran la friolera de un milenio. No otorgaba ningún status especial. Simplemente significaba que algunos de tus hechizos eran heredados de tus ancestros mas ancestrales, y que en algunas cuestiones te habían educado de cierta forma. Los cuatro hijos de Cecilia, por ejemplo, no importaba que su padre fuera un muggle, eran también de magia antigua.

Una de las materias en las que semejante pedigrí mágico se manifestaba era en la educación sexual. Ahora no tenía tanta importancia, pero las brujas de familias de magia antigua mantuvieron durante siglos, contra viento y marea, el concepto de igualdad frente al varón en el lecho. Ellas aprendían, de generación en generación que eran iguales, e igualdad significaba derecho de elección de quién les hiciera compañía y derecho de recibir en la cama tanto como daban. Jamás concibieron las relaciones íntimas como otra cosa que no fuera un placer. Ellos, por su parte, aprendían a respetar la única regla: el mutuo consentimiento de los participantes. Bajo esas premisas, parejas como la de Nieves, aunque minoritarias, no generaban ni un pestañeo. Chicos y chicas aprendían a conocer sus cuerpos y cómo funcionaban desde que entraban en la adolescencia. Ninguno llegaba al momento del sexo en la mas completa ignorancia. La contrapartida era que no se admitía el abuso, la violación se veía como un delito inaceptable, y la pederastia era un crimen infame. Por eso, si Aguado, o quien fuera, se hubiera limitado a meterse en el almacén para aliviarse, simplemente la cosa hubiera quedado en que les parecía un sitio cutre y además era horario de oficina. Pero el exhibicionismo era cosa muy distinta bajo aquellos parámetros. Para ellas era algo más profundo que atentaba contra un principio básico de su concepción del mundo y de la libertad.

- Pero si no quieres denunciarle no veo cómo…- Cecilia rompió el silencio.

- No es que no quiera, es que sería ineficaz porque no puedo demostrar nada.

- Ya…

Nieves bebió un largo trago de café.

- ¡Dios! ¡Me quedé lívida, sin entrar siquiera a por los paquetes de folios!

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Me eché a reír.

- ¿De veras?

Nieves asintió con la cabeza.

- No tengo idea de cómo fui capaz de reaccionar así. Pero me eché a reír y le dije que era un espectáculo patético.

- Y tanto que lo era.

Nieves volvió a asentir con la cabeza, empezando a reírse.

- En concreto, solté que sus partes masculinas eran patéticas. Y mira que me temblaban las piernas.

La risa era contagiosa. Las dos soltaron una carcajada liberadora.

- Yo no se cómo hubiera reaccionado…- Reconoció Cecilia entre risas.

- Bueno, tu al menos tienes elementos comparativos reales…

En ese momento del móvil de Cecilia salieron unos estridentes pitidos que la hicieron contener una buena carcajada.

- Un mensaje. Perdona un momento. ¡Ah! ¡Es mi hermana!

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Estupendamente. ¡Caramba! ¡Si está en Madrid!

- ¿Por qué no la llamas? Tal vez pueda reunirse con nosotras, si tu tienes tiempo, claro.

Cecilia apretó la tecla correspondiente y dos minutos después tenía a su hermana hablando en vivo y en directo.

- ¡So fresca, no me habías dicho nada…!

Menos de cinco minutos después Almudena entraba sonriente por la puerta del bar. Cecilia pensó que su hermana estaba radiante. El pelo de peluquería, un abrigo de moiré de color berenjena y corte moderno, vaqueros de armani por lo menos y botas de media caña, por no mencionar el bolso, que sería un Vuitton por lo menos. Almudena se había casado hacía dos años con un italiano rico hasta decir basta, que además de guapísimo y buena persona era neurocirujano pediátrico y miembro de la aristocracia. Algún día, la pequeña Almudena sería _Comtessa_. Aunque como ella solía decir, eso en España parecía una marca de helado de barra. Se dedicaba, cuando le daba la gana de hacer algo, a escribir novelas. Y tenía mucho éxito en el mercado muggle. Porque Almudena siempre tuvo un ingenio tremendo.

- Stefano está invitado a un congreso en el hospital de La Paz, y después nos tomamos una semana de vacaciones…- Justificó su presencia en Madrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y los niños? – Preguntó Cecilia. Almudena tenía unos mellizos que parecían de anuncio.

- Con papá y mamá.

- ¿Se los has colocado a papá y mamá?

- Solo por un rato. Están encantados.

- Ya.

Después de varios minutos de ponerse al día, Cecilia y Nieves habían acabado sincerándose con Almudena.

- Yo siempre había pensado que Aguado era una ficha de parchís. Ya sabéis, que se come una y cuenta cuarenta. Me soltaba unos rollos tremendos cuando yo estaba recién ingresada en el Ministerio sobre los líos escabrosos que según él se montaba cada vez que salía a una reunión internacional… - Dijo Almudena al fin. -Pues ya ves, el angelito.- Comentó Cecilia, un tanto soprendida porque su hermana no parecía tan ofendida como ellas dos.

- ¿Y si echamos un vistazo al almacén? – Sugirió Almudena.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Nieves.

- Para hacernos una buena idea del escenario. Y hasta puede que se nos ocurra algo. Y si tiene el mal gusto de repetir y lo pillamos de vuelta a las andadas, pues entonces ya son tres testimonios contra uno.

A Nieves la idea la entusiasmó. Cecilia, por su parte, se echó a temblar. ¿Hacernos una buena idea del escenario? ¿Ocurrírsenos algo? Almudena tenía éxito como novelista, entre otras cosas, porque tenía un ingenio tremendo. Cecilia sabía de sobra que su hermana podía dejar a Maquiavelo como un ingenuo principiante en biberones y mantillas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cooperación Mágica Internacional**_

_**O Cómo educar a niños y niñas mágicos**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Despacho de la señora Granger-Weasley**_

La señora Granger- Weasley , la mar de satisfecha, selló los dos sobres de pergamino con un toque de varita y apretó una campanilla. Pocos segundos después, un mago secretario pidió permiso para entrar en el despacho.

- Por favor, Julius, lleve esto a la lechucería.

- Si, señora.

¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! La invitación oficial para el Ministerio de España y Portugal ya estaba camino de su destino. Y la otra carta también.

Se sentía de un estupendo humor, con la satisfacción de terminar un día con el trabajo productivo y bien hecho. ¡Hasta se veía capaz de pasar por la Madriguera para saludar a Molly!

_**Escocia. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Despacho del Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin**_

Minerva rechazó con educación y una sonrisa la piña caramelizada, o cristalizada, o como rayos se llamara, que le ofrecía Horace. Para su gusto, se trataba de un dulce demasiado empalagoso. Y también bastante pringoso. No hizo ascos, sin embargo, a una copita de brandy. Al fin y al cabo, era reconfortante.

- ¿Y bien? -. Los años habían hecho que Horace fuera algo más directo que en sus tiempos mozos.- ¿A qué se debe el honor de ser visitado por la mismísima Directora en mi despacho?

Minerva fue directa al grano, como siempre.

- Horace, he estado pensando en esa reunión sobre educación mágica.

- ¿La de Madrid o la que tendrá lugar el mes que viene?

- La verdad, las dos. No me andaré con rodeos. Quiero saber qué piensas tu de todo esto.

- ¿De todo?

- Tienes razón. Vayamos por partes. ¿Qué piensas de la posible cooperación, en general?

Horace Slughorn se tomó su tiempo para meditar la respuesta.

- Hmmmm-. Dijo atusándose el bigote.- Yo creo que hay una serie de puntos de confluencia que se podrían aprovechar. Por ejemplo, los intercambios de estudiantes durante el verano...

- ¿Y el torneo?

Horace frunció la nariz.

- ¡Ah! El torneo... mucho me temo que el Torneo no entra dentro de lo aceptable por parte de ellos...

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Almacén de material de oficina de la planta cuarta.**_

- ¡Qué polvoriento está todo esto! – Exclamó Almudena. Además de la triste bombilla que iluminaba pobremente aquel cuarto, las tres brujas habían sacado sus varitas y conjurado los correspondientes _Lumos_, dejando a la vista la habitación y sus contenidos en toda su polvorienta plenitud.

- No te acerques mucho a las baldas o pondrás perdido ese jersey de cachemira.- Contestó Cecilia.

- Se ve que no vienen mucho por aquí los de la limpieza...- Añadió Nieves.- Y además ¿no notáis el olor?

Cecilia y Almudena olfatearon el aire.

- Viene de ahí, de la papelera esa-. Nieves, que parecía que había adquirido algunas dotes de sabueso de sus tiempos en Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas señaló un recipiente cilíndrico lleno hasta arriba de pañuelos de papel arrugados. Cecilia y Almudena se acercaron hasta el rincón y se agacharon.

- ¿Qué puede ser? – Volvió a preguntar Nieves. Almudena y Cecilia intercambiaron una mirada. Cecilia, como la mayor que era, pensó en erigirse en portavoz, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

- Es la prueba de que este es un sitio frecuentado por el personal masculino.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Nieves, incrédula, la miraba con un gesto de sorpresa total. Cecilia consideró que era el momento de sumarse a las explicaciones.

- Ese olor dulzón, como tu lo calificas, es característico de los fluidos masculinos. Almudena quiere decir que aquí vienen los tíos.

- O al menos, viene uno que sepamos.- Terció Almudena.

- Pero... pero si hubiera ocurrido más veces, habría corrido el rumor...- Intervino Nieves, incrédula.

- O no.- Sopesó Cecilia.

- A ti puede que no te llegara porque te mueves en ámbitos más elevados. Pero te aseguro que entre el personal dedicado a la secretaría habría corrido como la pólvora que un brujo andaba meneándosela a la vista de las brujas.

- Miradlo de otro modo. Que no haya corrido la voz lo que confirma es que vienen aquí para, digamos, entretenerse. Vienen, o viene. – Dijo Almudena.- Y que el espectáculo al que has asistido sin invitación ha sido una representación fuera de abono. Pensándolo bien...esta habituación tiene muchas posibilidades para poner las cosas en su sitio.- Y puso una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

- ¿Si? ¡Cuenta! – Nieves no tenía ningún recato en mostrarse encantadísima de que hubiera posibilidades de vengar la afrenta.

- No se si quiero saberlo-. Cecilia, en cambio, miró a su hermana con cierto resquemor.

- Aquí, desde luego, no os voy a contar mi plan. Pero podemos quedar cuando salgáis de trabajar.

- ¡Estupendo!

- Oye, ¿y hasta entonces vas a tener a papá y mamá de canguros? Y tu marido ¿A qué hora termina en ese congreso?

- Stefano está ahora mismo cogiendo el avión desde Roma. Y en cuanto a papá y mama, ya te he dicho que están echando babas con los niños.

Cecilia suspiró. No habría forma de pararla. Y además, Nieves estaba entusiasmada. Regresó a su despacho casi con dolor de cabeza y aún tardó cinco minutos en retomar el hilo del informe que estaba redactando.

- ¿Señora Pizarro?

- ¡Ah! – Cecilia se llevó un susto.

- Perdone que la moleste, pero es que ha recibido una lechuza. Se empeña en que recoja el sobre la destinataria en persona. De otro modo, yo mismo se lo habría traído.

Filo, el encargado de la lechucería, era un brujo bajo, con ojos como huevos y una calva con tres pelos, que invariablemente hacía que Cecilia pensara en Homer Simpson. Y un permanente y mareante aroma a guano de pájaro que la obligaba a abrir la ventana en cuanto desaparecía por la puerta aunque estuviera diluviando. Pero era competente con aquellos animales que había que mantener porque la mayoría de los Ministerios desconocían que en el mundo existían los ordenadores, el e-mail, el teléfono y si me apuras hasta el correo ordinario.

Cecilia suspiró. ¡Qué poco le gustaba la lechucería! Pero si Filomeno decía que no podía quitarle el sobre, es que no podía. Se levantó de la mesa pensando que sería un exitazo si a lo largo del día podía terminar su informe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cooperación Mágica Internacional**_

_**O la educación de niños y niñas mágicos**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Academia de Magia Beauxbateaux. Francia. Algún lugar próximo a la côte d'azur.**_

Madame Maxime contempló la belleza de su liceo, la apostura de sus estudiantes, la magia sublime que se practicaba… y tomó una decisión. Boicot, c'est ça. Non à les espagnols. Bien sûr que non!

_**Madrid. Domicilio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro.**_

Cecilia llegó a su casa cargada con el informe sobre tributación muggle, el sobre gordo de pergamino y bastante preocupación. Almudena les había expuesto su plan clarísimamente, con todas las posibilidades. Nieves estaba entusiasmada. Ella, poco menos que horrorizada. Se pasó la tarde contemplando de reojo a Alberto. Su hermana le había dado a elegir entre contárselo o mantenerlo en la ignorancia. Cecilia no quería que lo supiera porque pensaba que lo reprobaría. Para acallar su conciencia se decía que no era mentir, simplemente no contarle algo. Pero algo en su interior la hacía sentirse muy mal. Todo aquello le causaba mucha tensión. Si no podía sincerarse con su marido ¿Con quién, entonces?

Intentó trabajar un rato después de cenar, pero no pudo concentrarse demasiado, entre los pequeños, que continuamente la llamaban y su particular preocupación. Finalmente, renunció a trabajar en el informe y abrió el sobre de pergamino.

- ¿Has sustraído un incunable de alguna biblioteca monacal? – Alberto le hizo dar un salto en la silla. – Perdona, no quería darte un susto.

- No, es que hoy estoy particularmente estresada… esto es una carta de una funcionaria inglesa.

- Parece pergamino.

- Es pergamino.

- ¡Qué lujo! ¿Para qué quiere escribirte en pergamino? ¿Pretende impresionarte?

- Ellos lo usan normalmente.

- ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Y qué largo es!

Cecilia había desplegado un enorme pliego de pergamino, escrito con letra menuda y sin apenas márgenes.

- Parece nuestra lista de la compra quincenal.

- Es una lista de la compra.

- ¡No!

- Es una ironía. Me pide "some few facts and data about magical education in Spain and Portugal, just for a preliminar study"

- Pues lo que parece que pide es un informe detallado del tamaño de una pequeña enciclopedia.

Cecilia dobló el pergamino, rendida.

- Le contestaré amablemente que lo remito al personal competente.

- Estás agotada. ¿Por qué no te vienes a dormir?

- En unos minutos. Voy a cerrar el ordenador y guardar todo esto.

Diez minutos después Cecilia se metía en la cama junto a su marido. Alberto, que estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso de tapa dura y al que le había quitado la cubierta, le hizo un gesto muy familiar para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Cecilia lo dejó leer mientras con los ojos cerrados intentaba dormirse. Sin éxito.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ceci? – Murmuró Alberto acariciándole la cabeza sin quitar la vista del libro.

- ¿No estabas leyendo?

- Lo estoy. Pero te noto tensa.

Alberto dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y sobre él las gafas, para pasar a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Cecilia también le miró. Los ojos de Alberto eran de un marrón oscuro la mar de anodino, poco expresivos por el uso durante mucho tiempo de gafas. Cristina, la pequeña, era la única que los había heredado. Pero los ojos de Alberto eran una puerta abierta de par en par a su alma. Y su alma era un espacio grande, acogedor, plácido y seguro. Cecilia, mirando a los ojos de Alberto se sintió reconfortada. Y sintió una inyección de valor. Suspiró y, de carrerilla, le contó todo el asunto, sin omitir ni un detalle. Alberto no la interrumpió ni una vez ni tampoco dejó de masajearle suavemente la cabeza.

- Supongo que no lo apruebas-. Concluyó Cecilia.

- Hay cosas peores.- Cecilia levantó la cabeza.

- ¿No te parece mal, entonces?

- No es que me parezca bien. Pero como tu misma has dicho, no hay otra manera de desenmascarar a ese tipo.

- Para nosotras es un atentado a nuestra dignidad.

- Oh, vamos, Cecilia, déjate de presumir de antepasadas libérrimas y de feminismo ancestral defendido desde la noche de los tiempos por la brujería. Puede que antaño así fuera, pero aquí y ahora, en cualquier parte ese tipo es un cerdo, en tu ministerio o en la sala de profesores de la facultad de informática.

Cecilia volvió a posar la cabeza en el hombro de Alberto.

- Pues tienes razón.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, pensativos.

- ¿Has hablado con los niños alguna vez de los exhibicionistas?

- Con las dos mayores.

- Pues también habría que hablar de ello con el niño. De manera adecuada, claro.

- Claro.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas del plan?

- Que es bueno. Os facilitaré la tarea.

- ¿De veras? – Cecilia volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- Ajá.

Ella se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro.

- Almudena a veces da miedo.

- No has leído su último libro.

- ¿Ya está publicado?

Alberto tomó el volumen que estaba sobre la mesilla.

- ¿Qué piensas que es esto?

- No tenía idea de que lo teníamos.

- Llegó la semana pasada. Le he quitado la cubierta para que Mencía no me persiga preguntándome por dónde voy y si la dejo leerlo.

- ¿Qué clase de historia es?

- Novela negra.

- ¿Muy negra?

- Negrísima. Parece el alfabeto del crimen de Sue Grafton, solo que todo entero. Los de Asa Larsson parecen cuentos de hadas de Laponia comparado con esto.

- ¡Qué barbaridad!

- Pero está muy bien hecho. Bien narrado, bien urdido… en Italia se ha vendido como churros. Aquí también será un exitazo.

- No se si preocuparme.

- Tranquilízate. Y duerme.

Cecilia cerró los ojos y consiguió conciliar el sueño, aunque fue un sueño intranquilo, plagado de pesadillas.


	7. Chapter 7

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**o Educando a niños y niñas mágicos**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Despacho de la señora Granger-Weasley**_

La señora Granger-Weasley estaba muy, pero que muy satisfecha. Había recibido, vía lechuza, un documento en el que ordenada y sistemáticamente se respondía de manera concisa y precisa a sus cuestiones preliminares sobre la educación mágica en España y Portugal. Y eso que eran más de treinta.

El hecho de venir impreso en papel y encuadernado con canutillo ,además, le produjo una agradable sensación no exenta de cierta nostalgia. Después de haber liquidado el Asunto Voldemort, es decir, al mago tenebroso más terrible de la Historia reciente (de Reino Unido e Irlanda exclusivamente, aunque eso no lo podía reconocer en voz alta) Hermione se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente de la sociedad mágica inglesa. Mucho había tenido que ver el haberse casado con un Weasley. Eso significaba mucho de pergamino, plumas de ave y tinteros y lechuzas, entre otras cosas, y nada de felétonos, ni televisión, ni muchísimo menos ordenador, por muy simpáticos que pudieran parecer a los miembros de su familia política. Porque todo el mundo sabía que los ingenios muggles no se deben mezclar con magia (¿no?). Aunque había decidido que sería útil disponer de un automóvil. Con dos niños muy pequeños, de cuatro y dos años, podía ser a veces mejor opción que la escoba. Un día de éstos, tendría que ponerse a la tarea de convencer a Ron...

Con muchísima satisfacción, tomó pluma y empezó a hacer anotaciones y comentarios en un pergamino aparte.

Cuando iba por la mitad del rollo le asaltó la duda sobre si enviar aquella petición adicional, para profundizar en el conocimiento de la materia, sería abusar de la confianza de la señora Pizarro, que con tanta amabilidad y prontitud había respondido a sus preguntas. "No", concluyó en seguida, convencida de que las dos brujas debían parecerse mucho. La española debía tener sangre mezclada – siguió razonando Hermione – y puede que fuera más joven que ella, habida cuenta de que aún usaba el papel.

Satisfecha, volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pergamino.

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Despacho de la señora Pizarro.**_

Cecilia, ¡Por fin!, podía dedicarse a trabajar con normalidad. El "asunto Aguado" ahora estaba en manos de Alberto, y el "rollo" que había pedido la inglesa también estaba listo. Finalmente, Cecilia echó marcha atrás y ella misma respondió el cuestionario. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué iban a pensar por ahí de su Ministerio si ella descubría que era una funcionaria de Tributación, enganchada a última hora y de mala manera para aquel asunto?. Hubieran dado una muy mala imagen oficial. Y Cecilia, como buena funcionaria, no dejaría que eso pasara si pudiera evitarlo.

Ultimadas aquellas dos cosas, podía redactar el informe de tributación muggle tan feliz. Aunque fuera otro rollazo. Se puso a teclear muy contenta, agradeciendo como siempre que se ponía al ordenador que en su colegio muggle se hubieran empeñado en enseñarles mecanografía con unas máquinas de escribir vetustas.

_**Madrid. Domicio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro.**_

- ¡AL-BER-TOOOO! ¡GUARRO!

Alberto padre no levantó la cabeza del cacharrito que andaba manipulando, aunque lo había oído perfectamente. Esa era Isabel.

- ¡Marranete! ¡Cerdícola! ¡Cochino!

Ahora se desconcentró y tuvo que parar lo que estaba haciendo. Esa otra era Mencía, siempre más creativa con el lenguaje.

- ¡IROS A LA PORRA! ¡LAS DOS!

Ahora era su hijo.

- ¡¿CÓMO DICES?! ¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

- ¡AHHH!

Se escucharon entonces varias carreras por el pasillo, un golpe sordo como de alguien que se había caído y un gran BUAAAA que, sin lugar a dudas, correspondía a Cristina. Ya no podía permanecer al margen. Tenía que poner orden, antes de que los tres mayores se mataran entre si o lesionaran a Cristina. Se levantó y avanzó a grandes zancadas. No había hecho más que entrar en el pasillo cuando una llorosa Cristina se le abrazó a las piernas.

- PAPAAAAA! ¡PUPAAAAAA! ¡AQUIIIIII! ¡BETOOOOO!

Cogió a la niña en brazos mientras ella se señalaba con el dedito un punto de la frente en el que empezaba a aparecer, como un volcán, un chichón de buen tamaño. La besó en la mejilla y siguió andando. El escándalo llegaba hasta la habitación del niño, donde éste había conseguido atrincherarse.

- ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Este niño, que además de cara es un guarro.- Una sulfurada Isabel aferraba el picaporte con ganas.

- Estaba en el baño y me hizo salir con urgencia porque tenía ganas de hacer pis.- Empezó a explicar Isabel, bastante roja.

- ¡Alberto! ¡Abre la puerta!¡Ya! – Alberto padre, bebé en brazos, quería tenerlos a todos a la vista. Mandó callar a las mayores y volvió a insistir. Su hijo, finalmente, claudicó tras varios intentos y salió al pasillo con una expresión huraña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues lo que te decíamos -. Siguió Mencía.- Que se metió en el baño con prisas, no levantó la tapa y cuando he ido yo me he encontrado todo hecho un desastre.

- ¡Pues hazlo desaparecer, si tanto te molesta! – Bramó el niño.

- ¡A callar! ¿Por qué tiene Cristina un chichón?

- Porque ES-TE NI-ÑO –Isabel recalcó las sílabas – salió corriendo cuando le dijimos que tendría que limpiar el váter y la empujó.

Alberto padre no dijo nada. Enganchó al niño por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el baño que los cuatro hermanos compartían. Efectivamente, aquello no estaba presentable.

- Ahora lo vas a limpiar.- Dijo muy serio.

- ¡Papá! ¡son unas exageradas! Con un toquecito así... – el niño hizo un gesto significativo con la mano.

- La cuestión, Alberto, no es esa. La cuestión es que no tienen por qué encontrarse el baño así. Ni ellas, ni nadie.

- Pero yo no se conjurar ese hechizo para limpiar..

- ¡Ya estás yendo a por un trapo!

El niño se fue enfurruñado. Alberto se giró hacia sus hijas.

- Y vosotras dos, no quiero volver a oír estos escándalos.

Isabel abrió la boca para protestar, pero recibió un oportuno codazo de Mencía. Alberto, disgustado, se sintió mal por haber dejado la atención al chichón de Cristina en último lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Cecilia no se extrañó demasiado por el chichón que lucía la menor de sus hijas. Al fin y al cabo, era algo habitual. Pero sí le llamó la atención la expresión de hastío de su marido.

- ¿Por qué tan serio?

Alberto emitió un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

- Porque todos los días los tengo que reñir, _p__or esto, por lo otro o por lo de más allá..._

Cecilia le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Los dos sabían, sobradamente, que precisamente eso formaba parte de la educación. Y los dos sabían también que había momentos de desfallecimiento. Ese era uno. Y le tocaba a él.

- Y lo que es peor.- Continuó Alberto-. Empiezo a temer que uno de éstos días alguno me embruje.

Cecilia alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

- Eso no se nos pasó por la cabeza, jamás, ni a mi hermana ni a mí.

- Puede que porque tus padres son magos.

Cecilia comprendió.

- No creo que ninguno de nuestros hijos llegase a tanto. Y si lo hicieran, se las verían conmigo.

Alberto volvió a suspirar.

- Si. Pero eso no eliminaría la imagen de papá como alguien con quién se puede...

- Todos llegamos alguna vez a la conclusión de que nuestros padres son más débiles que nosotros, pero es por una cuestión biológica. Y no implica, gracias a Dios, que nos aprovechemos de ello.

Alberto dedicó a Cecilia una mirada cansina que denotaba que no estaba convencido del todo.

- También está que cualquier día alguno se sienta avergonzado porque su padre no es un mago. Isabel empieza a criticar todo...

- Pero Alberto, todos los adolescentes se avergüenzan de sus padres. Forma parte del proceso.

- Yo no recuerdo haberme avergonzado del mío.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera una vez? No se, porque no te daba permiso para hacer algo que tus amigos iban a hacer, por ejemplo.

- No.- Dijo Alberto con poca convicción. En realidad, recordaba vívidamente una época en la que le afectaba sobremanera la salud enfermiza de su padre, a quién por otra parte quería muchísimo.

- Pues yo recuerdo a un chico que se me disculpó porque su madre era una profesora hueso. Y eso que a mí jamás me dio clase.

Alberto sonrió débilmente. Era cierto. Su madre había sido docente en el colegio al que ambos habían asistido, y donde ahora acudían sus hijos. Era profesora de Físicas, con fama merecida tanto de competente como de exigente. En incontables ocasiones, durante su adolescencia, aquella circunstancia le hizo desear ser invisible entre sus compañeros.

- ¿Lo ves? – Cecilia sonrió-. A todos nos pasa, alguna vez. Yo casi todos los días ostento un rato el título de _Peor Madre del Universo_. Lo bueno es que los adolescentes son bastante inmediatos, enseguida pasan a otra cosa, mariposa.

Alberto volvió a emitir un largo suspiro.

- En fin, ya se me pasará el bajón. ¿Un te?

- Yo lo haré.

Alberto siguió a Cecilia hasta la cocina y, mientras ella llenaba de agua en el grifo del fregadero un muy muggle hervidor eléctrico, él sacó de un armario tetera, azucarero y un par de tazas con sus platos.

- Tengo la cámara -. Dijo con un tono más neutral.- Está cargando la batería. Te advierto que tiene una autonomía de 48 horas, así que habrá que recargarla si es que no se consigue la grabación.

- ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

- En la _Tienda del Espía._ Hemos tenido suerte, estaba de oferta. Filma en infrarrojo y almacena en una tarjeta digital.

- Ya... luego la veré.

Cecilia continuó trajinando sin querer pensar en todo aquello. El _Asunto Aguado_ todavía le producía una desagradable sensación. Casi prefería seguir con el tema de la educación de los hijos. De repente se acordó de que tenían unas pastas italianas traídas por su hermana, que le gustaban mucho a su marido. Las sacó y las colocó frente a sus narices. Y Alberto, centrando su atención en ellas, abandonó por un rato lo de la cámara.

Al día siguiente, Almudena apareció muy contenta en el despacho de Cecilia con una capa de invisibilidad. Cecilia alzó mucho las cejas.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

- Se la he pedido prestada a la tía Amparo.

- No tenía ni idea de que ella tuviera una...

- Ya... bueno.

Cecilia la miró fijamente. La tía Amparo era una empresaria importante, Directora General de Pociones Moltó, S.L. No quería pensar mucho por qué razón tenía ella una capa de invisibilidad, cómo lo sabía Almudena y qué le había dicho para convencerla de que le prestara aquel objeto mágico tan caro.

- He pensado que lo mejor es colocar la cámara llevándola encima.- Continuó Almudena, un tanto azorada. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que Cecilia empezaba a albergar suspicacias en torno a la prenda mágica, y no quería encontrarse en la tesitura de darle explicaciones.- Un hechizo de desilusión puede detectarse en un espejo mágico, igual que una multijugos. Y ya sabemos que de vez en cuando los hay repartidos por el Ministerio...

Como los radares en las carreteras, pensó Cecilia. Había espejos mágicos fijos, que todos los funcionarios conocían, y espejos de distribución aleatoria. En realidad, formaban parte del sistema de seguridad del Ministerio. Una persona bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad aparecería reflejada al pasar ante uno de ellos. Pero ninguno podía con una capa. Almudena, como siempre, estaba en todo.

- Yo misma puedo hacerlo, si quieres.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ya. Si está la cámara lista.

Cecilia no habría querido oír aquello, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

- En fin...- dijo en murmullo mientras abría el maletín y extraía el cacharro.- Esto es el objetivo, que tiene que apuntar al lugar exacto, y aquí se pone en marcha...

- Vale. Dame.- Almudena tenía la mano extendida y una mirada firme que casi asustaba. Cecilia, no sin cierta reticencia, le entregó el objeto y ella lo metió en el gran bolso que llevaba, junto a la capa. En ese momento oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y a continuación ésta se abrió dejando a la vista la cabeza de Filomeno, el encargado de la lechucería.

- ¿Da usted su permiso, señora Pizarro?

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza. El mago entró en el despacho, saludó a Almudena, que había sido funcionaria del Ministerio antes de casarse, y pasó a notificar a su hermana que la lechuza inglesa estaba de vuelta con otro sobre. Como en la ocasión anterior, solamente se lo dejaría quitar por la destinataria. Cecilia frunció las cejas y se levantó. Poco después, ella seguía a Filo hasta el ascensor que llevaba a la azotea mientras Almudena se dirigía por la escalara a la cuarta planta.


	9. Chapter 9

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCAR A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

_**Madrid. Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.**_

Aquel refrán castellano de ofrecer la mano y que te tomen el brazo vino vívidamente a la mente de Cecilia según descendía de la lechucería, camino de la enfermería. Y eso que no había abierto el sobre.

Media hora mas tarde, con un dedo vendado, se sentó a su mesa y leyó un post-it que decía "Hecho. Te llamo". Suspirando, abrió el sobre y desplegó otro rollo de pergamino. Un simple vistazo confirmó sus sospechas: la señora Granger-Weasley, quienquiera que fuera, se tomaba la libertad de extender sus preguntas sobre la educación mágica en España y Portugal. Cecilia decidió que aquello ya había pasado de castaño oscuro y comenzó a redactar una carta cortés pero firme en la que indicaba que para mayor detalle se requería una solicitud oficial por los cauces previstos reglamentariamente.

Justamente cuando la tenía ya casi concluida, recibió otra llamada telefónica de la secretaría de la Ministra.

- La Ministra quiere verla ahora mismo.

- En seguida.

¿Qué demonios quería ahora la Ministra? Cecilia, bastante harta, dejó que sus pasos la llevaran hasta la planta noble. Al menos era viernes, y podría desconectar de todo aquello durante el fin de semana.

- Se ha recibido una invitación oficial para acudir como observadores a un congreso sobre Educación Mágica en Londres, dentro de dos semanas. Quiero que acuda usted.- Dijo la señora Pinto sin ningún preámbulo.

- Le agradezco muchísimo la confianza, no obstante no es mi especialidad...

- Eso ya lo se. Lo que me preocupa es su disponibilidad. Me consta que tiene niños pequeños.

- ¡Cuatro!.- Cecilia exclamó como una exhalación.

- Yo también soy madre.- Cecilia se sintió impresionada. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la señora Pinto se dejba llevar, siquiera mínimamente, por un sentimiento humano. – Aunque los míos ya son muy mayores... pero entiendo que no puedo exigirle algo por encima de sus responsabilidades laborales...

¡Ah! ¿No? Pensó Cecilia. ¿Y qué hay de haberme colocado este asunto cuando mi puesto de trabajo no tiene ni el menor contenido relacionado con la educación?. Por supuesto, se guardó muy mucho de expresar sus opiniones en voz alta.

- Espero que pueda solucionar sus asuntos domésticos. Si es posible, me gustaría tener su respuesta el lunes.

Cecilia salió del despacho de la ministra enfadada. Cuando llegó a su despacho borró la carta dirigida a la señora Granger-Weasley y se dedicó a leer despacio toda la retahíla de cuestiones. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que simplemente con preparar las respuestas se convertiría en una experta más que aceptable en el tema.

_**Madrid. ICAI. Universidad Pontificia de Comillas.**_

- Es un programa interesantísimo que podemos llevar a cabo conjuntamente.- El representante de la Pontificia de Comillas intentaba convencer a los de la Politécnica y la Carlos III para sumarse a un proyecto de investigación universitaria europeo.

- Qué entusiasta...- el catedrático del Departamento de la facultad de Informática de la Carlos III comentó en voz baja en el oído de Alberto, que asintió levemente sin quitar la vista del profesor que exponía ayudándose de una proyección de power point plagada de animaciones, hipervínculos y demás zarandanjas.

- En definitiva, hay una reunión preliminar exposivita para todas las universidades europeas interesadas en Londres, dentro de un par de semanas..

En esos momentos, Alberto no tenía idea de que acabaría saliendo de aquella reunión con el viaje encasquetado por su catedrático, con todo el problemón logístico que suponía dejar a Cecilia sola durante unos días con las cuatro fieras.

_**Madrid. Domicilio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro. Unas horas más tarde...**_

- ¡Qué casualidad!

- Le diré a Guindalera que no puedo ir...

- Espera, espera. También puedo decirle yo a la ministra que no puedo...

- O podemos echarlo a suertes...

- Ah. Podríamos... aunque lo mejor es pensarlo tranquilamente... total, hasta el lunes no tenemos que contestar.

- No. Tienes razón.

- Si...

- La verdad es que es una pena... dos días que podíamos estar solos en Londres.. aunque durante la mayor parte del tiempo cada uno estuviera trabajando en sus respectivos asuntos...

- Por lo menos sin los niños...

- Eso es... salir a cenar los dos solos, ver algún musical...

- Una pena...

- Si, una auténtica pena...

- Porque claro, dejar cuatro niños a mis padres... o a los tuyos....

- Si, es demasiado.

- Sin duda, demasiado...

- ¡Qué pena!


	10. Chapter 10

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCAR A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia de la Gran Bretaña. Viernes tarde.**_

Eran ya casi las cinco. En realidad, debería haberse marchado a casa. Pero la señora Granger-Weasley había tenido una idea justo después de comer y había removido _Roma con Santiago_ para que el Ministro, señor Shackelbolt, la aprobara inmediatamente. Finalmente lo había logrado. El señor ministro hacía un esfuerzo para atender a cualquiera de los tres héroes de la última gran guerra mágica. Y uno de ellos era la señora Granger-Weasley. Además, había mostrado tanto entusiasmo y tanta seguridad que no dudó en decirle que sí.

Ahora, la señora Granger-Weasley andaba muy, pero que muy atareada, escribiendo pergaminos adicionales y ordenando el envío de lechuzas. La primera que tenía que salir, con carácter urgente, era la que tenía por destino Madrid. Aunque el animal ya estuviera harto de volar hasta ese lugar en el que un mago horrendo que no era el destinatario se empeñaba en intentar quitarle el mensaje, como si fuera un vulgar pájaro repartidor de _El Profeta_.

Hasta las siete de la tarde bien pasadas, Hermione Granger-Weasley no abandonó el Ministerio.

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro.**_

- Dentro de dos semanas, no hay cole ni el jueves ni el viernes.- Soltó Alberto tan contento antes de atacar un bocadillo de jamón.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó su madre sin levantar la vista del exprimidor de zumo.

- Cierran por obras.

- ¿Qué cierran por obras? – Cecilia levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente al niño, por si así percibía algún indicio de que se estaba inventando todo aquello.

- La calefacción de Infantil, que no funciona. Han repartido una circular. Aprovechan el día del fundador, que cae en jueves y total no íbamos a hacer nada. Y también el viernes.

- ¿Una circular? ¿Dónde está la nuestra?

- No se. Se la habrán dado a Isabel. O a Mencía.

Cecilia depositó en un plato la media cáscara de naranja y cogió otra mientras tomaba nota mental de dos cosas. En primer lugar, cuando regresaran a casa sus hijas tenía que recordar preguntar por la circular. Isabel había salido de tiendas con Almudena y Mencía estaba en un cumpleaños. En segundo lugar, si eso era así Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, tendría a cuatro en casa en lugar de solamente a Cristina. De repente, se dio cuenta de otra cosa más: si era precisamente el día del fundador entonces coincidía con el viaje a Inglaterra de alguno de ellos dos. Pero a pesar de sus buenos propósitos, al final del día Cecilia estaba tan cansada que se olvidó por completo de sus notas mentales.

El sábado los despertó el teléfono a las siete y treinta y cinco. Era Filo, el encargado de la lechucería, que preguntaba por la señora Pizarro. Lamentaba muchísimo tener que molestarla llamando a su número particular, además en sábado y tan temprano, pero había llegado otra lechuza urgente con un oficio para la Ministra y ésta había decidido que Cecilia tenía que conocer el contenido. Después de escuchar aquella introducción, medio dormida como estaba, se sentó en la cama y, frotándose un ojo, intentó aclararse.

- ¿Tengo que ir al Ministerio? – Preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

- No, señora, no. Me encargaré de hacerle llegar copia de la circular esta misma mañana.

- No pensará mandarme una lechuza ¿Verdad?

- No, señora. Ya sabe que tenemos otros métodos. Le enviaremos un e-mail. Pero la Ministra me ha pedido que la avisara para que lo abriera. Usted tiene Internet en casa ¿no?

Cecilia estuvo a punto de negarlo. Aunque estando casada con un ingeniero informático fuera una contestación inverosímil para cualquiera que lo supiera, que debía ser tres cuartas partes del personal del Ministerio.

- Abriré el correo a lo largo del día, gracias.- Optó por decir sin aclarar más.

- Muchas gracias. Y perdone las molestias.

Cecilia colgó el teléfono, apagó la luz y se arrebujó bajo el edredón.

- ¿Quién ha sido el gamberro? ¿Y qué quería? – Alberto, también con voz de ultratumba, se había girado hacia ella y ahora le echaba el brazo por la cintura.

- La Ministra. Ella ha sido la que se ha empeñado en despertarnos.

- ¡Qué desconsiderada…!

- Estoy de acuerdo. Estaba profundamente dormida.

- Yo también.

- Procura dormir un poco, puede que los niños tarden algo en empezar a hacer ruido.

- Creo que me ha desvelado del todo… - Y según lo dijo dejó que su mano se fuera de excursión muy despacito por el costado de Cecilia, desde su cintura hasta medio muslo, para a continuación volver a hacer el mismo recorrido pausado en sentido inverso deteniéndose en el lugar exacto de partida. A continuación, ella sintió los labios de su marido besándola suavemente justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿También te ha desvelado a ti? – Preguntó él dulcemente. Ahora su mano excursionaba hacia arriba. Cecilia cerró los ojos y suspiró de un modo que hizo que Alberto sonriera, aunque con la luz apagada ella no lo pudo ver.

- ¿Recuerdas el cuento de la Bella Durmiente? – Fue capaz de decir mientras sentía cómo un estremecimiento la recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¿Necesita la señora un beso de mucho amor? – Y diciendo aquello Alberto cambió de posición y pasó a una acción bastante más intensa mientras Cecilia hundía los dedos de una mano entre los rizos de su cabeza…

- ¡Mamá!

- No hagas caso, ya se callará. – Murmuró él mientras sus dos manos andaban bastante atareadas despejando el camino de ropa.

- ¡Mamáaa!

- ¡Shsssss! – Alberto intentó a la desesperada que la menor de sus hijas se callara.

- No se va a callar.- Murmuró Cecilia.

- Tal vez sí… - susurró él con escasa convicción.

- ¡MA-MÁAAAA!

- ¡SHHHHSSSS!

- ¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡PA-PÁAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

La luz de la lamparita de la mesilla del lado donde dormía Cecilia iluminó la expresión de fastidio de un Alberto despeinado que aún sostenía el interruptor en la mano.

- ¡PA-PÁAAAAAA!

- Me temo que no hay nada que hacer… - susurró Cecilia, todavía tumbada boca arriba.

- Niños… - Le escuchó decir mientras salía de la habitación poniéndose el batín.

Cecilia cerró los ojos un instante. Un par de días sin los niños… sólo pedía un par de días… en realidad, un par de noches con Alberto con total tranquilidad, sin ningún riesgo de interrupciones. Aunque tuviera que trabajar como una mula… Respiró hondo y se recolocó el pijama un segundo antes de que su hijo irrumpiera en su dormitorio y se abalanzara sobre su cama.

Un par de horas mas tarde Cecilia cruzó los brazos frente a la pantalla del portátil. Tenía abierto el fichero que le habían enviado del Ministerio. Al parecer, la última ocurrencia de los ingleses era organizar unas Jornadas de Convivencia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para los hijos en edad escolar de los participantes en las Jornadas que así lo desearan. En silencio, meditó sobre el asunto un minuto. Finalmente, optó por imprimir el texto.


	11. Chapter 11

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCAR A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- ¿Por qué no nos dejas a Alberto y a Cristina? – Sugirió Ana, la madre de Cecilia. Se habían reunido todos juntos a comer en casa de sus padres. Entre la algarabía que causaban seis niños, tres de los cuales eran de corta edad, y mientras los adultos y los más mayorcitos ayudaban a poner la mesa y ultimar la comida, Cecilia había ido comentando todo aquello a su madre, más que nada por desahogarse un poco, mientras removía cuidadosamente un guiso que cocía a fuego lento en una olla enorme.

- Pero también están aquí Almudena y Stefano, y querrás tener tiempo para tus otros nietos. Al fin y al cabo, los ves mucho menos.- Reflexionó poco convencida.

- En realidad, no los veo tan poco. Me escapo casi todas las semanas a Roma o a Milán.- Dijo su madre guiñando un ojo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¡Qué callado te lo tenías!

- Bueno, es que no surgió la ocasión de comentártelo. Pero verás, he pensado que podéis apuntar a Isabel y a Mencía a esas jornadas en el colegio inglés, vosotros os dedicáis durante el horario laboral a vuestros respectivos quehaceres y después os distraéis sin niños.- Ana dedicó una sonrisa compresiva a la mayor de sus hijas antes de desaparecer por la puerta con una fuente entre las manos.

- Además.- Terció de pronto Almudena, que debía haber estado escuchando de alguna manera.- Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de Alberto y de Cristina algunos ratos. Podemos ir al zoo, a la Floriana...

Cecilia levantó la cabeza de la olla que estaba removiendo y miró fijamente a su hermana.

- Tu estás loca. ¿Te parece poco ocuparte de tus dos bebés, que además quieres sobrinos?

- Bueno... lo vamos a hacer oficial a los postres, pero... en fin, a título oficioso te comunico que nos sirve para ir entrenando.

Cecilia sintió como si se le detuviera el corazón.

- ¡No!

- Si.

- ¡Pero Almudena! ¡Has dado a luz hace ocho meses!

- Efectivamente. Se van a llevar 15 meses. Como Isabel con Mencía.

- Fue una locura nuestra. Además Isabel era un ejemplar individual ¡Tu has tenido un pack de dos!

- Ya. Bueno, esta vez viene uno solo... la verdad, casi me hacía ilusión otros mellizos...

- ¡Estáis locos! ¡Completamente locos!

- Si es niña, hemos pensado ponerle Cecilia. Es igual en italiano que en español y ...

- ¡Encima eso! ¡Ojalá te salga un tiarrón!

Almudena tenía la réplica preparada pero se calló porque irrumpieron en la cocina sus sobrinas mayores, cada una con uno de sus hijos en brazos, los dos muy contentos y muy gorjeantes. Los bebés de Almudena, un niño que se llamaba Tiago y una niña que se llamaba Anna, se parecían enormemente a su papá. Ambos eran un par de muñecos regordetes de grandes ojos azules y pelo rubio. Almudena, que gozaba de abundante servicio mágico, además había tenido suerte. Dormían y comían bien, y no eran especialmente latosos.

- ¿No es una monada? – Dijo Mencía besando la mejilla de Anna.- Oh, mamá ¿Por qué no os animáis papá y tu y encargáis uno de éstos?

- ¡Si, claro! – Exclamó Cecilia airada.- ¡Cómo ya somos pocos en casa...!

- Bueno... de cuatro a cinco...- Mencía, embelesada con su prima, insistía.

- No has contado con una cosa...- Isabel, que había estado reflexionando, se dirigió a su hermana con voz serena.- Podría salir otro como Alberto...

- ¡Ah! ¡Pues tienes toda la razón! – Exclamó Mencía.- ¡Menudo chasco!

- Me alegro de que hayáis concluido que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.- Sentenció Cecilia. Entonces sintió un tirón de sus pantalones. Bajando la cabeza se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Cristina que la miraban fijamente.

- Mamá... bebé de mamá yo.- Dijo la niña señalándose con el dedo. Almudena se echó a reír.

- Está clarísimo. Cristina no quiere perder el puesto.- Y tomó en brazos a su sobrina menor.

- No estás para coger muchos pesos, querida.- Cecilia murmuró en el oído de su hermana mientras le quitaba a la niña de encima. Almudena volvió a sonreír.

- Exagerada.

El siguiente lunes tanto Cecilia como Alberto contestaron a sus respectivos jefes, aunque ella todavía tenía cierto cargo de conciencia respecto a eso de que su embarazada hermana y su cuñado compartieran la carga de atender a sus hijos menores. Isabel y Mecía, por su parte, aullaron de felicidad al pensar en las maravillosas posibilidades que ofrecían dos días de internado en un colegio inglés (sin los padres, claro está).


	12. Chapter 12

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCAR A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_**Escocia. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

- Podemos considerar que la convocatoria ha sido un éxito.- Dijo la señora Granger-Weasley sin molestarse en intentar disimular su entusiasmo.

La lista de alumnos extranjeros para las jornadas de convivencia ascendía a 16: unos gemelos norteamericanos, cuatro niños australianos de los que tres eran maoríes, una niña y un niño de México, dos hermanos franceses, tres sudafricanos, un niño hindú y dos niñas españolas. Precisamente, Minerva McGonegall estaba haciendo observaciones respecto a la instancia de inscripción de una de ellas.

- Sólo tiene 10 años.- Decía muy seria.

- Precisamente.- Contestó la señora Granger- Weasley.- Según la información que me han remitido…- Y sacó un block de pergamino profusamente escrito con su letra menuda y apretada tan característica.- … los niños españoles comienzan a aprender magia con siete años. A esa edad, reciben sus primeras varitas, que son infantiles y de baja potencia. Esa niña tiene cuatro años de educación mágica…

- Pero seguirá siendo la de menor edad de todo el colegio.

- ¿En realidad es un obstáculo tan grande, Minerva?

Minerva McGonegall suspiró.

- No lo se, Hermione. No se qué nivel mágico traerá.

- Precisamente. Será una fantástica oportunidad para estudiar de primera mano las diferencias… además, estoy segura de que su madre no la mandaría al _tun tun_. He estado intercambiando abundante correspondencia profesional con la señora Pizarro y no creo que…

- ¿Es hija de la funcionaria que ha cuestionado el contrato mágico del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

- Exactamente. Y no creo que enviara a su hija sin saber qué hacía.

- Pero… ¡No se llama como su madre!

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Eso es porque los españoles tienen un curioso sistema para apellidarse. Las mujeres no cambian el suyo cuando se casan y todo el mundo tiene dos, uno por parte de padre y otro por la madre. Verdaderamente práctico.

- ¿No es un poco largo? – Terció Horace Slughorn.

- Tal vez, pero no pierde información de familia.

- ¡Ah! – El mago asintió vivamente con la cabeza mostrando su conformidad.

- ¡Ahora no vamos a debatir el sistema de poner nombres de familia de los españoles! – Interrumpió Minerva.- Tenemos que terminar con esta lista.

- Perdona, Minerva. Tienes toda la razón. Es solo que lo he encontrado la mar de interesante…

- Ya me lo figuro, Horace. A ti te encanta saber quién es el primo del sobrino del hermano. Pero hay mucho que hacer. Tenemos que acomodar a 16 estudiantes de diversas edades.

- Afortunadamente, es múltiplo de cuatro.- El retrato del Director Fortesque, que parecía el único que no dormitaba, intervino sobresaltándolos.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Minerva.

- Pues que se pueden asignar cuatro por casa.- Explicó el retrato.

- Pero eso no es… - Minerva empezó a protestar.

- Vamos, Minerva. No se trata de una selección para toda una carrera escolar. Simplemente van a compartir casa durante dos días y tres noches.- Dijo Slughorn.- Yo, por mi parte, estaré encantado de tener a esas niñas españolas que…

- Un momento, Horace. Para repartir a los 16 alumnos entre las cuatro casas primero tengo que consultar con los otros tres Jefes de casa.

- Pero la decisión es tuya, Minerva.

- Mía es la última palabra. Pero no pienso endosarles cuatro alumnos sin haberlo comentado con ellos previamente.

- Claro, claro.

- Entonces, entiendo Minerva que no hay problema con la edad de la niña española.- Terció Hermione.

- Er… - Minerva suspiró.- Supongo que no.- Comentó con expresión un poco desolada.

- Estupendo, Minerva.- Hermione miró su reloj.- Espero que me disculpéis, pero aún tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Puedes hablar con Hagrid para que les haga el paseo en bote, como a los alumnos de primero?

- Lo intentaré.

- Fantástico. Muchas gracias, Minerva. Ahora me marcho. ¡Voy a intentar que regresen en el expreso de Hogwarts!

Minerva y Horace contemplaron cómo Hermione salía disparada escaleras abajo.

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro, unas horas más tarde.**_

Nadia podía tener un nombre que parecía extranjero, pero en realidad era de Freixo, un pequeño pueblo del interior de Lugo. Y llevaba con aquella familia desde que Isabel tenía tres meses. Y a pesar de ser una bruja de raíces rurales, y de trabajar para una familia tan numerosa y en la que había llegado a ver casi de todo, no estaba preparada para aquello.

Cuando el primer pájaro entró por la ventana de la cocina y se posó en la mesa dejando una estela de plumas, Nadia pegó un grito. Cuando a continuación lo hizo el segundo, Nadia estuvo a punto de agarrar una escoba de las de barrer y sacudirles un escobazo. Pero entonces se fijó en que no eran mochuelos corrientes.

- ¡Pipi, nuno! – Gritó Cristina al ver al primer pájaro.- ¡Pipi, do! ¡Nuno y do!

- Si, hija, sí. Dos lechuzas mensajeras… ¡En un cuarto piso en Madrid! – Y agitando un dedo se dirigió a los dos pájaros.- ¡Cómo tengamos problemas con alguna protectora de animales por vuestra culpa…! – Nadia dejó la amenaza en el aire mientras cuatro ojos ambarinos la miraban como si fuera una marciana.

Una hora después llegaron los tres mayores con el estruendo habitual. Tras la descarga de abrigos y mochilas, las carreras por el pasillo y el vocerío, Alberto fue el primero en entrar en la cocina pidiendo a gritos merendar.

- ¡Jopé!

- ¿Qué has dicho, rapaz?

- Nada, Nadia, nada.

- ¡Qué no te vuelva a oír…! – Pero no concluyó porque Alberto salía corriendo llamando a sus hermanas mayores.

- ¡Babeeeee! ¡Mencíaaaa! ¡Hay dos pájaros en la cocinaaaaaa!

- ¡Qué NO me llames BA-BE! – Isabel, iracunda como casi siempre en los últimos tiempos, salió de la habitación que las dos mayores compartían con las mangas de una sudadera colgando.

- ¡Hay dos lechuzas en la cocina!

- ¡A ver! – Mencía sorteó a su hermana y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Espera! – Alberto corrió detrás, seguido de Isabel que iba metiendo los brazos por las mangas.

-¡Ostras! – Dijo Mencía. Y se ganó otra reprimenda de Nadia.

- ¿Cómo han entrado aquí esos bichos? – Preguntó Isabel algo molesta por la presencia de animales vivos en casa.

- Son mensajeros.- Explicó Nadia.

- ¿De veras? Creí que eso era medieval.- Dijo Mencía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cuando yo era joven era el medio de comunicación más normal.

- Pues eso, medieval.

- ¡Niña!

Los tres contuvieron malamente una risita.

- ¡Pues qué bien! Y ahora ¿Qué se hace con estos bichos? – Preguntó Isabel.

- Traen dos sobres para vosotras dos. Así que tendréis que cogerlos.

- ¿Nosotras? ¿Quieres decir que nos acerquemos a esos pájaros y cojamos eso? – Isabel señaló la pata de una lechuza, donde había vislumbrado algo que parecía un grueso sobre atado.

- Eso es.

- Pero… podrían picar…

- Es un riesgo que tendrás que correr.

- Pues casi prefiero esperar a que venga mi madre y…

- Tu madre no podrá hacer nada. Es correo personalizado.

Isabel y Mencía siguieron discutiendo un rato con Nadia sobre si habría otro método por el cual no tuvieran que acercarse a los animales. Incluso hubo un momento en que Isabel manifestó que no tenía ni la menor curiosidad y que, por tanto, podían irse por donde habían venido.

- ¡Gallinas, que sois un par de gallinas! – Exclamó Alberto.

- Pues hala, niño. Tu mismo – Isabel, de nuevo de mal humor, ofreció a su hermano acercarse al pájaro. Alberto, picado, avanzó unos pasos, pero Nadia le retuvo por el cuello.

- ¿Es que no habéis oído lo que os he dicho? ¡Es correo personalizado!

Isabel y Mencía se miraron desoladas. Al final, no tendrían más remedio que acercarse a por sus cartas. Isabel, como la mayor que era, decidió que le correspondía intentarlo en primer lugar. Se llevó un buen picotazo. Mencía se consideró afortunada porque se hizo con su sobre sin incidentes. Probablemente, la segunda lechuza fue algo más benévola porque la destinataria también había protestado menos. Pero costó que la reflexión entrara en la mollera adolescente de Isabel, que salió de la cocina refunfuñando mientras se apretaba un dedo y pedía a gritos el alcohol, a pesar de que el pájaro ni le había levantado la piel.

Ahora, cada una de las niñas tenía un sobre de pergamino con su nombre escrito con una tinta verde que a ambas les pareció bastante hortera para una carta de un colegio, donde constaban largas instrucciones para su estancia. Aunque la misma tuviera por duración la friolera de dos días y tres noches.

- ¿De verdad cree el señor que es sensato dejarlas ir a ese colegio?

Alberto padre había llegado a casa antes que Cecilia, cosa que en los últimos tiempos se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual, y Nadia había iniciado la ofensiva anti Hogwarts con él.

- Son sólo tres días, Nadia.

- Pero ¿Ha visto la lista de cosas que tienen que llevar? ¡Si parece que se van por tres meses!

- Como cuando Alberto se va a la granja - escuela con el colegio.

- Y tan lejos, y con otro idioma…

- Dice por ahí que les aplicarán un hechizo de traducción, para potenciar sus conocimientos del inglés…

Nadia negó con la cabeza, nada convencida.

- Yo creo que el señor, que siempre ha sido sensato, incluso a pesar de haberse casado con una bruja, debería hacer recapacitar a la señora. Esas gentes…

Alberto alzó las cejas. Era la primera vez que oía a Nadia formular en alto semejante pensamiento. ¿Así que, según ella, si un muggle se casaba con alguien mágico cometía poco menos que una locura?

- Ya está decidido, Nadia. Piense que tendrá dos días libres para estar con sus nietos…

- ¡Estaré con el alma en vilo! ¿Qué se cree, que a éstos no los quiero como si fueran otros nietos?

- Eso no lo dudo, Nadia.

Alberto marchó al dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa con una sonrisa en los labios, divertido, sintiéndose casi halagado por el comentario de Nadia.

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación mágica de España y Portugal.**_

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada de nada.

Nieves abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Cecilia se anticipó.

- Hemos cambiado la batería con precisión suiza. No ha estado ni un segundo sin cobertura. Y Alberto se ha revisado las grabaciones íntegras.

- En fin, a lo mejor nos hemos equivocado. O se lo ha olido y ya no va por allí…

Cecilia se encogió de hombros.

- O simplemente, no ha tenido necesidad…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Almudena insiste en continuar durante la semana próxima.

- Y tu ¿qué piensas?

- Ella se encarga de cambiar la batería y la tarjeta. Si quiere seguir haciéndolo, no la puedo detener.

- Entonces, seguimos una semana más…

- Eso es. Al menos hasta que mi hermana regrese a Italia. Por cierto ¿sabes que está embarazada?

Nieves sonrió.

- Me alegro. Felicítala de mi parte.

- ¡Pues yo no me alegro! ¡Si tiene unos mellizos de ocho meses!

- Puede permitírselo. Tiene dinero de sobra, un marido que la adora y en el fondo, en el fondo creo que siempre te envidió un poco, con tanto niño…

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Si durante años ha despotricado de mis hijas…!

- Y ahora despotricará del niño.

- Seguramente. En cuanto haya pasado el fin de semana con él. Alberto se ha vuelto contestatario. Y eso que solo tiene siete años. La mayor ya es una adolescente que se pone como un basilisco cada poco, y la segunda lo será cualquier día de éstos. No es extraño que desde las navidades me estén saliendo canas…

Nieves sonrió.

- En fin. Si Almudena quiere seguir con esto, no se lo vamos a impedir. Igual descubre algún hurto sistemático de bolígrafos… - Cecilia concluyó.

Las dos rieron. En el fondo, Cecilia sí había descubierto algo que ojalá fuera lo de los bolígrafos. Se trataba de una debilidad del sistema de seguridad del Ministerio de aúpa. Almudena entraba, día sí día no, con su viejo pase, en teoría prescrito dos años atrás, cuando de repente comunicó al Ministerio que no regresaría. Y una vez dentro deambulaba bajo una capa de invisibilidad _como Pedro por su casa_, sin que nada ni nadie hubiera detectado el más mínimo indicio. Aquello, si algún día se sabía por personas no adecuadas, podría ocasionarles un serio disgusto. Pero en esos momentos, Cecilia estaba demasiado ocupada para estudiar cómo transmitir semejante preocupación a los funcionarios competentes. Ya bastante tenía con el Estudio Preliminar sobre el IVA de los establecimientos mágicos en 2009, las jornadas esas de Educación mágica y cuatro hijos en casa.


	13. Chapter 13

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCAR A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Pasaban los días y el nivel de nervios domésticos iba en aumento. Las dos mayores andaban ocupadas decidiendo lo que se llevarían, además del equipo reglamentario que había indicado el colegio, y Cecilia empezaba a barruntar que, además de inspeccionar las maletas para extraer un montón de cosas inútiles, tendría que emplear un hechizo reductor para que no les cobraran exceso de equipaje en el aeropuerto.

Alberto, por su parte, estaba entusiasmado pensando que se lo iba a pasar genial durmiendo con los abuelos y yendo de acá para allá con sus tíos. Su padre cortó en seco un comentario que le pilló al vuelo relativo a pedirle al tío Stefano que le comprara una _Wii,_ y hasta llamó a Almudena para recordarle encarecidamente que no fueran demasiado dispendiosos con sus vástagos menores. Era un defecto de su cuñado: era sumamente dado a conceder caprichitos. Aquello, en buena medida, estaba causado por el hecho de que Stefano, al que siempre le había salido el dinero por las orejas, tiraba de tarjeta platino del grupo Orsini, las empresas de su abuelo, con una facilidad pasmosa a la hora de hacer regalitos a los niños.

Solamente Cristina parecía algo mustia. La niña entendía que estaría varios días sin sus padres, y no lo llevaba del todo bien. Se aferraba a las piernas de Nadia y casi no la dejaba trajinar en la casa, fingiendo lloriqueos y lanzando miradas lánguidas con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

El viernes de la semana siguiente Nieves y Cecilia volvieron a reunirse en el despacho de la segunda. Las dos iban vestidas de manera casual, una pequeña concesión pre fin de semana.

- Supongo que te ha llegado la notificación.- Dijo Nieves.

- ¿Qué notificación? – Cecilia abrió mucho los ojos. No tenía idea de qué hablaba la bruja.

- Pues que te adjudican asistente para tus reuniones en Londres.

- ¡Pero si yo no lo he pedido!

- Ya lo se. Pero la Ministra ha decidido darte esa prerrogativa.

Cecilia iba a abrir la boca, pero entonces observó que aparecía en el extremo inferior de la pantalla del ordenador el aviso de correo electrónico, y supuso que sería la comunicación oficial de lo que Nieves le estaba anticipando. Hizo doble _clic_ y leyó rápidamente.

- Así que, tu también vienes.

- Será un placer trabajar para ti, Cecilia.

- Di mas bien, trabajar conmigo. ¿No ha dicho nada tu jefe de que le quiten a su secretaria?

- Callejón anda últimamente bastante plácido. Hasta me ha sugerido que lo pase bien...

- Bueno, pues no se si felicitarte o darte el pésame. Tiene toda la pinta de que va a ser un pestiño.

Nieves sonrió.

- Bien. ¿Qué trámites necesitas?

- Están todos hechos.- Cecilia rebuscó en su ordenador e imprimió una hoja que tendió a Nieves.

- ¡No te alojas en _The Leaky Cauldron_!

- Rotundamente, no. He estado en ese _pub_, y no quiero meter ahí a mi marido ni a mis hijas. Solo faltaba, que me libre de todos mis hijos por un par de noches y en su lugar nos expongamos a la variopinta fauna mágica de ese lugar. Y eso sin contar con los hechizos varios. Todavía recuerdo el de hacer vibrar los colchones.

- ¿Cómo?

- La última vez que estuve tenía uno puesto en la cama. Al parecer, lo había activado una pareja de recién casados. Tardé una buena media hora en encontrar el mecanismo para parar aquello.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Recepción?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo hice? Y como no venían intenté _Finite_. Pero tampoco servía porque se activa mecánicamente.

- ¿Mecánicamente?

- Eso es. Una palanquita activa el hechizo.

- ¡Ah! Pues lo tendré en cuenta. Yo si me alojo allí...

- Que te sea leve.

- Gracias. Bien, ya me dirás qué quieres que te vaya preparando...

- Te mandaré unos ficheros. Y ahora, tendrás que disculparme. Tengo que acudir al hospital para que me revisen el hombro.

El mes de diciembre anterior Cecilia había tenido un accidente mágico con una criatura semi fantástica que le había desgarrado el hombro. Tras dos arduos meses de rehabilitación, ya prácticamente era un mal recuerdo del que solamente quedaban unas finas cicatrices a la altura de la paletilla. Cecilia acudió a su cita hospitalaria y, de regreso al Ministerio con el alta definitiva, se detuvo en una tienda. Lo llevaba barruntando varios días y por fin se había decidido. Ya había hecho su selección e iba a pagar cuando recordó el asunto Aguado. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió aquella idea tan alocada.

- ¿De qué colores los tienen? – Pidió sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sabía que si lo hacía descartaría inmediatamente aquella temeridad.

La dependienta expuso sobre el mostrador el género. Cecilia salió de la tienda, de regreso a su despacho ministerial, cargada con una enorme bolsa que no se molestó en reducir hasta que vislumbró la fachada del Ministerio. Una vez allí, tomó el objeto en cuestión y, con su varita en el bolsillo, se encaminó resueltamente al baño de señoras. Salió cinco minutos mas tarde, hecho el cambio de prenda y con la cinturilla de sus vaqueros un poco más baja, como los llevaban las jovencitas. Cecilia pasó por su despacho para ocultar en un cajón lo que se había quitado y salió nerviosa a buscar a Aguado con un portafolios que previamente seleccionó cuidadosamente entre las manos.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Como era un pelota redomado, andaba en un pasillo con un vasito de café en ristre dando palique a un Director del Gabinete de la Ministra, algo equivalente a un ministro en un gobierno muggle, en la mismísima puerta de su despacho. El hombre, que le miraba con cara de hastío, se puso muy contento de localizar a Cecilia en el corredor. Llamó su atención con un gesto con la mano y la introdujo en la conversación diciendo que tenía unas cosas para la Directora de Economía, y que inmediatamente las enviaría. Y así, de forma tan torpe, se escabulló. Cecilia pensó que para ser un alto cargo tenía poca capacidad resolutiva. Si hubiera sido ella, Aguado habría estado camino de su mesa tiempo ha. Pero ella no era un miembro del Gobierno mágico, ni estaba allí para nada.

-Se te ha caído un archivador.- Dijo Aguado mirándola de arriba abajo. Cecilia, que lo había dejado caer con toda intención, sintió asco del sujeto.

- Gracias.- Dijo dando la espalda a Aguado y agachándose para recogerlo. Estaba absolutamente segura de que él tenía los ojos puestos en su trasero en esos momentos.- Si lo pierdo, luego no voy a ser capaz de encontrar otros iguales en el almacén.

- ¿Vas al almacén de material?

- En efecto.- Dijo aguantando el tipo.- El de la cuarta planta.

- Y ¿Por qué no mandas a algún auxiliar?

Cecilia respiró hondo para no contestar de manera tajante, que era lo que en esos momentos le pedía su cuerpo serrano.

- Ahora mismo, los tengo haciendo cosas más importantes.

- Pero es su trabajo.

- De vez en cuando, conviene ponerse en el lugar de los demás ¿No te parece?

- No si están por debajo. A mi no me gusta estar debajo…

Cecilia articuló una sonrisa completamente artificial y decidió prescindir de darse por aludida respecto al significado que Aguado estaba dando al asunto de las posiciones.

- En fin, se me hace tarde. Hasta la vista.

Se marchó conteniendo los nervios mientras intentaba que sus andares fueran ligeramente insinuantes sin que se notara que fingía. Por supuesto, cuando torció la esquina se encaminó a toda velocidad a la escalera que la devolvería a su despacho.

Dos horas después, Cecilia estaba en casa y se disponía a meter la ropa sucia en la lavadora, sin acordarse para nada de Aguado ni de todo lo relacionado con él.

- Es tremendo.- Empezó a decir Alberto.- Las alumnas llevan unos pantalones con el tiro bajo horribles… en cuanto se inclinan un poco, te enseñan la ropa interior. Y eso si es que llevan bragas, porque ya las hay que…

Alberto se quedó mudo mirando a Cecilia inclinada sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- ¿Ceci?

- ¿Qué? – Contestó ella sin dejar de separar la ropa por colores. Alberto se acercó mucho hasta ella, hasta ponerse justamente detrás.

- ¿Desde cuando tu…?

- Yo ¿Qué?

Con una voz gutural, Alberto fue capaz de articular: "usas tanga".

Cecilia recordó todo de golpe. Precisamente, la semana anterior se había negado a comprarle unos pantalones de esos que mencionaba Alberto a Isabel, aunque para su disgusto descubrió que todos los que vendían eran de ese corte y al final había tenido que transigir, so pena de que su hija fuera con unos vaqueros zarrapastrosos y harapientos. Aunque puso la condición de que llevara un jersey suficientemente largo. Lo de llevar ropa interior, por supuesto ni se discutió. Aquello fue el germen de la idea, que acabó de pergeñarse en la tienda de lencería. Cecilia cambió su ropa interior y a continuación modificó mágicamente la forma de sus pantalones en el aseo de señoras.

Se puso muy tiesa también de golpe, consciente de que no había devuelto sus pantalones a su corte real. Y entonces sintió la respiración acelerada de su marido en el cogote y sus manos en sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Deseaba a Alberto. Como él a ella.

No hubo tiempo entonces para darle explicaciones. Fue un completo y salvaje arrebato mutuo, de pie y en plena cocina, algo que no habían hecho jamás. Todavía con el corazón acelerado, recogieron sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo, incluido el tanga negro, y se marcharon al dormitorio, donde repitieron la experiencia aunque bastante más pausadamente. Pero como los niños estaban al llegar del colegio, y la pequeña podía despertarse de su siesta en cualquier momento, pasados los momentos de ardor se vistieron rápidamente. Eso era algo que Cecilia lamentaba mucho, porque para ella era igual de gratificante la explosión de placer como la ternura posterior que la embargaba mietras se amodorraba en brazos de su Alberto.

- Ha sido un cebo. Un cebo para Aguado.- Explicó Cecilia poco después. Alberto, con las pupilas todavía dilatadas y los ojos muy abiertos, la escuchó incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra.

Otras dos horas después, un alucinado Alberto, todavía algo descolocado por la explosiva experiencia marital, contemplaba en la pantalla de un portátil el patético espectáculo del tal Aguado, que al final se marchaba con cara de decepción después de haber estado haciendo una pobre imitación de Elvis Presley en pleno concierto.


	14. Chapter 14

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas; Edimburgo; Hogsmeade.**_

Por fin había llegado el día. Las niñas, nerviosas, no paraban de cotorrear mientras hacían tiempo en una cafetería del aeropuerto. Cristina se había quedado llorando desolada, y aunque Cecilia tenía sobrada experiencia en aquel tipo de paripés, como de costumbre le había quedado cierta sensación de ahogo en el alma que, también como siempre, la llevó a telefonear en cuanto hubieron llegado al aeropuerto.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que se había quedado tan fresca.- Dijo Alberto.

- Y ¿qué quieres? Soy su madre.

Como siempre, habían informado a Cecilia de que su benjamina solamente lloriqueó los tres minutos posteriores a su marcha y después se había puesto a jugar tan contenta.

Se les unió Nieves poco antes de la hora de embarque, y los cinco se dirigieron juntos al avión que los trasladaría a Edimburgo. A los adultos les correspondieron tres asientos a un lado y las dos niñas al otro lado del pasillo, en los otros dos. Nieves y Cecilia estuvieron comentando algunos aspectos prácticos de las reuniones, mientras Alberto se enfrascaba en una revista de informática.

- Parece interesante…- Comentó Nieves un buen rato después, dirigiendo una mirada al absorto Alberto. Cecilia se encogió de hombros.

- A otros les da por el PlayBoy…

Llegaron a Edimburgo cuando ya era de noche. Tomaron un taxi hasta el lugar dónde habían sido citados, un sórdido callejón del centro de la ciudad donde ya estaban esperando algunos de los participantes en las jornadas acompañados de una chiquillería variopinta. El taxista les lanzó una mirada extraña antes de salir zumbando de aquel lugar.

- Según el programa, nos recogen con un autobús que....- Empezó a decir Nieves. Pero no escucharon el resto porque el grupo prorrumpió en gritos histéricos. Por el callejón, algo parecido a un "double decked" de color lila como la vaca de los chocolates _Milka_ y con un piso adicional avanzaba estrujándose entre los edificios y haciendo apartarse de un salto a varias farolas. Con un frenazo espantoso se detuvo ante la cariacontecida multitud y un chaval bajito y barbilampiño saltó al suelo. Con un acento cockney apenas inteligible soltó una parrafada y los invitó a subir con un gesto.

- ¿Ha dicho nocturno o caballero? – Preguntó Mencía a su hermana, bastante desolada porque esperaba entender mejor.

- Ha dicho "nait" – Contestó Isabel, mirando la puerta del autobús no muy convencida.

- Pues eso. ¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir?

- Papá ¿Seguro que tenemos que ir en "eso"? – Isabel, sin hacer caso de su hermana, miró a su padre con una expresión de no tenerlas todas consigo. Alberto alzó las cejas sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de redirigir la pregunta a Cecilia, que al fin y al cabo era la parte mágica de los progenitores de la niña. Pero se encontró con los ojos de su mujer que claramente expresaban que esperaba que él contestara.

- Eso parece. Os vais a agarrar bien en cuanto os sentéis. Y nada de soltaros. He visto cómo conduce.

Las niñas dirigieron otra mirada aprensiva a su padre, y finalmente subieron los escalones. Las dos marcharon hacia el fondo y se sentaron juntas, sin tenerlas todas consigo. Alberto, por su parte, se sentó junto a Cecilia y le echó el brazo por los hombros.

- Gracias. Yo tampoco me fío... – murmuró Cecilia. No pudo continuar porque una mujer joven, de alrededor de treinta años, cabello castaño un tanto despeinado y sonrisa de oreja a oreja se subió al autobús, pronunció un hechizo amplificador de voz y en correcto inglés se presentó.

- Buenas noches. Es un verdadero placer darles la bienvenida a Edimburgo. Soy Hermione Granger-Weasley y estamos en el Knight bus, que nos va a llevar hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – volvió a susurrar Mencía.

- Nait.- Murmuró Isabel.

La señora Granger – Weasley pasó lista dedicando una sonrisa especial a Cecilia y su familia. Explicó que los franceses acudirían directamente al colegio y confirmó que estaban todos. Durante un momento calló mientras guardaba los papeles en el bolso, momento que Alberto aprovechó para susurrar en el oído de su mujer..

- No entiendo por qué me ha preguntado Isabel a mí en lugar de dirigirse a ti.

- Supongo que porque eres su padre.

- Tu eres la bruja.

- Será que en la psicología de los niños la imagen paterna tiene un punto de bastión seguro, mientras que la materna es más afectiva...

- ¿Tu crees?

- No lo se, Alberto. Solo se que no quiero que me sueltes.

Alberto estrechó aún más a Cecilia justo cuando con una súbita sacudida el autobús de tres pisos arrancó de sopetón tirando a algún que otro incauto del asiento y provocando alaridos de pavor. Alberto miró hacia sus hijas y comprobó que las dos, con los ojos muy abiertos, no habían ido a parar al suelo, y permanecían tensas asidas fuertemente a los respaldos de los asientos situados delante de ellas.

Fue un viaje espantoso. Al menos, duró poco. Cuando se bajaron en Hogsmeade era noche cerrada y solamente se veían unas luces mortecinas aquí y allá. Uno de los chicos se apartó un poco y vomitó.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Alberto a sus hijas.

- No papá. Yo tengo visiones.- Contestó Mencía señalando un bulto enorme que se aproximaba por la calle principal. Alberto miró justamente cuando el bulto pasaba delante de una de aquellas luces mortecinas. Era un hombre. Un hombre enorme, con el pelo larguísimo y fosco y una barba igualmente encrespada.

- Buenas noches.- Tronó el gigante.- ¿Hermione?

- Buenas noches, Hagrid. Este es Rubeus Hagrid. Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el colegio Hogwarts. Y guardián de las llaves del Castillo y Guardabosques de los terrenos y del bosque prohibido.

Los visitantes saludaron, más o menos como pudieron, habida cuenta de que en algunos persistían los efectos del viaje, así como la impresión causada por el señor Hagrid. Isabel, sorprendentemente, se cogió de la mano de su padre como si tuviera cinco años. Alberto apretó tranquilizadoramente la mano de su hija mayor mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Cecilia, que al fin y al cabo era la bruja, de todo aquello.

- Por aquí, por favor.- Dijo el hombretón.- Vamos a aproximarnos al castillo como lo hacen los alumnos de primero cuando llegan por primera vez...

Pocos minutos después estaban todos montados en unos botes que remaban solos, avanzando por un lago de aguas negras.

- Me parece que he visto un tentáculo blanco.- Susurró Isabel en el oído de su padre. La niña no solo no le había soltado la mano, sino que además se había sentado junto a él en la parte posterior, dejando a Mencía delante con su madre.

- Debe ser el calamar gigante.- Mencía, que poseía un fino oído, había escuchado a su hermana. Una guía de la Gran Bretaña mágica asomaba por el bolsillo de su anorak.

- ¿Un krak? ¿En un lago? – preguntó Isabel inquieta.

- Estará conectado con el mar. Se dice que posiblemente también ocurre en el lago Ness.- Comentó Alberto. Intentaba descargar la tensión de sus hijas, pero no estaba muy seguro de conseguirlo. Si la cosa seguía así, igual se negaban a quedarse.

Y fue entonces cuando la mayor parte de los ocupantes de los botes, para satisfacción de Hagrid, prorrumpió en un asombrado "¡Ohhhhh!".Iluminado por cientos de luces, imponente, ante ellos se alzaba el castillo de Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. La cena en el Gran Comedor**_

El hombretón abrió los enormes portalones del castillo y los asombrados invitados entraron a un inmenso recibidor, al fondo del cual se vislumbraban unas escaleras de piedra así como una mujer alta y enjuta vestida de bruja a la manera más tradicional que se les aproximaba a paso ligero.

- Permítanme presentarles a la Directora del Colegio, la profesora Minerva McGonegall.- La señora Granger-Weasley, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tono evidente de satisfacción en la voz, introdujo a la bruja.

- Bienvenidos al castillo de Hogwarts. Es un honor y un placer para todos nosotros tenerles aquí. Espero que sus vástagos se encuentren cómodos estos días que van a compartir con nosotros y que la experiencia les resulte provechosa. Quiero presentarles al profesor Filius Flitwitck, Profesor titular de Encantamientos y jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw, que se va a encargar de asignar alojamiento a sus hijos.

Entonces la mayoría de los presentes se percataron de que junto a la bruja había un hombrecillo, también vestido de la manera tradicional mágica.

- Algún ancestro duende.- Murmuró Nieves en el oído de Cecilia, que asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en la enorme pérdida que debió suponer el cambio de destino de Nieves para el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

El hombrecillo intentó llamar la atención de los catorce niños allí presentes, todos bastante más altos que él, sin mucho éxito. Finalmente optó por hacer aparecer un taburete y subirse encima.

- Niños, venid todos aquí.- Gritó con una voz chillona.- Os voy a nombrar, y cuando lo haga os indicaré la casa a la que habéis sido asignados...

Tras ciertas deliberaciones habían optado por repartir cuatro niños por casa. Y habían decidido, no sin cierto debate un tanto encendido, que para tres días emplear el sombrero era una exageración. Así que, finalmente, Minerva había asumido la tarea, para lo cual había analizado cuidadosamente los antecedentes de cada niño. De esta manera Isabel fue a parar a Slytherin, sobre todo para calmar a Horace, que insistía en tener a las niñas españolas. La mayor de las Fernández de Lama reconoció en un norteamericano pecoso al niño que había vomitado al bajarse del autobús aquel tan espantoso, y lo hizo por el polo que llevaba, porque era idéntico a otro que fue a parar a Hufflepuff. Uno de los cuatro australianos también fue a su casa, así como una niña francesa que todavía no había llegado.

Mencía, por su parte, fue a parar Gryffindor. Minerva pensó que, al ser la de menor edad, la tendría más controlada en la casa que había sido la suya, y que ahora dirigía una antigua alumna llamado Maurizia Jones. Asignaron también a la casa del león a un niño australiano y a un sudafricano. Completaba la lista la niña mexicana, que se llamaba Renata Deveraux. Mencía se la quedó mirando asombrada. Era bajita, tenía el pelo negro espeso peinado en una trenza prieta y gruesa que casi le llegaba a la cintura, la cara ovalada, la piel tostada y, lo más sorprendente de todo, unos ojazos azules almendrados enmarcados en unas pestañas larguísimas.

- Mi padre es canadiense. Quebecois. Mis abuelos fueron a México de vacaciones y les gustó tanto que se quedaron.- Explicó la niña sin necesidad de que Mencía hubiera preguntado. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a contar aquello a menudo.

- Entonces por lo menos debes ser bilingüe.- Comentó Mencía admirada. La niña sonrió.

- En realidad, soy trilingüe.

- ¡Qué suerte!

La niña sonrió halagada.

- Mi hermano ha ido a parar ahí.- dijo señalando el grupo de Hufflepuff, que estaba compuesto además por una sudafricana y un australiano. Un niño muy parecido a Renata les sonrió y saludó con la mano. - Parece que falta uno.- Comentó la niña.

- Será alguien de Francia. Parece que venían por su cuenta.

- ¡Ah! Si... Y esos deben ser los de Ravenclaw...

La casa que fundara Rowena tenía el correspondiente sudafricano, que en este caso era una niña de por lo menos dieciséis, el otro gemelo USA, el hindú y una muchacha maorí de expresión amable.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, los adultos eran guiados por la Directora hacia el Gran Comedor, donde todo estaba dispuesto para un banquete. La señora Granger-Weasley, aunque había estado solícita con todo el mundo, aprovechó el paseo para pegarse a Cecilia.

- Estoy encantada de que haya podido venir.

- Puedes llamarme Cecilia.

- ¡Oh! ¡Estupendo! Llámame Hermione.

- Esta es Nieves Balvín, asistente.- Nieves sonrió a Hermione.- Y mi marido, Alberto.

- Encantado.

- Me ha resultado interesantísimo leer tus notas. La verdad es que estoy deseando escuchar vuestras aportaciones.

- Bueno. No pretendemos quitar tiempo a los participantes. Recuerda que venimos en calidad de observadores...

- ¡Vaya! – Alberto, que miraba hacia el hueco de las escaleras, lanzó una exclamación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! Cambian a placer.- Exclamó Hermione, satisfecha de poder mostrar las maravillas del castillo a sus invitados. Alberto se detuvo en el centro del hueco durante casi un minuto mientras una entusiasta Hermione explicaba todo aquello de que la tradición atribuía a Rowena Ravenclaw el diseño de aquellas escaleras, hasta que Cecilia tiró suavemente de la manga de su extasiado marido para que pudieran proseguir hasta el Gran Comedor.

Los sentaron en la mesa de los profesores, en puestos asignados, mientras los alumnos iban entrando en grupos cuchicheando y lanzándoles miradas. Por supuesto, Hermione había dispuesto sentarse entre Nieves y Cecilia y en seguida empezó a hablar con ellas mientras Alberto contemplaba pensativo el techo. La noche escocesa era fría, pero clara, y podía vislumbrar unas cuantas constelaciones.

Cuando el comedor estuvo repleto de alumnos, todos en sus túnicas negras con sus escudos respectivos bordados en el pecho, el profesor Flitwick hizo su entrada estelar seguido de los catorce niños mágicos, que apocados y sorprendidos miraban a todos lados.

- Damos la bienvenida a nuestros amigos de distintas partes del mundo, que van a compartir con nosotros dos días de estudio y formación. Espero que sepáis ser unos buenos anfitriones, y que nuestros nuevos amigos se lleven una impresión excelente de regreso a sus países...- La profesora McGonegall estuvo un rato peroratando desde un atril en forma de fénix que parecía traído de una iglesia.- Y ahora, vamos a proceder a distribuirlos por casas...

Cada grupo fue recibido con estruendosos aplausos por parte de la mesa correspondiente. Mencía y Renata, que habían congeniado inmediatamente, se encontraron antes de sentarse con sendas bufandas rojas y amarillas al cuello, colocadas por un niño pecoso y pelirrojo que estaba tan colorado que parecía que iba a explotar.

Isabel, por su parte, lo primero que vio al sentarse entre los Slytherin fue la sonrisa seductora de un chico algo mayor que ella. Era alto, y el tostado ligero de su piel delataba cierto mestizaje. Sobre todo, le llamaron la atención sus ojos, unos ojos verde mar que la dejaron casi hipnotizada. El chico inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y se presentó.

- Bror Zabini.

¡Ah! ¡Qué voz! Isabel, doce años, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Sonrió con una dulzura que ni siquiera ella se conocía, y se presentó con un tono suave y amable que hacía meses que había perdido.

- Me llamo Isabel...

- Precioso nombre... preciosos ojos... seguro que eres de purísima sangre mágica...

Isabel no entendió bien a qué se refería Bror con aquello, pero rápidamente pensó que debía equivaler a sangre antigua. Y como ella era de sangre antigua asintió con la cabeza con una coquetería que no tenía ni idea que poseía.

- Espléndido.- Murmuró Bror.- ¿Tus antepasados mágicos son muy antiguos?

- Algunos llegan al siglo VIII.- Contestó una embelesada Isabel. Bror alzó una ceja admirativamente y ella pensó que se derretía como mantequilla puesta al calor.

En la mesa de profesores Alberto tenía que doblar el cuello para hablar con su compañero de mesa, el profesor Flitwick. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una charla sobre las escaleras.

- Se atribuyen a Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las cuatro fundadoras.- Explicaba el diminuto mago mientras Alberto, que ya lo sabía, asentía.- Y cambian de manera imprevisible. A veces es una molestia porque pueden llevarte a un trozo de muro ciego.

- ¿Sabe? Creo que siguen un patrón de Fibronacci.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que me parece que es una serie de Fibronacci lo que controla el movimiento de las escaleras. Tendría que observarlas un poco más, y hacer algunos cálculos, pero estoy casi seguro.

- ¡Oh! ¿Es posible que haya descubierto el orden de cambio?

- Bueno, bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Es solo una suposición. Tendría que comprobarlo.

- ¡Estoy deseando que termine la cena para que podamos comprobarlo! Y dígame, ese Fibronacci... ¿era un mago italiano?

Alberto soltó una risita.

- Puede decirse que si. Pero lo era de las matemáticas.

- ¡Oh!

- Fibronacci vivió en el siglo XIII y...

- ¡Entonces no puede ser! El castillo fue construido hacia el año mil.

- Fibronacci llegó a sus series tras estudiar a los matemáticos clásicos, como Euclides. Es posible que la señora Ravenclaw llegara por su cuenta a las mismas conclusiones. O bien, que la movilidad de las escaleras sea realmente posterior en tres siglos a lo que tradicionalmente se atribuye...

- ¡Tiene toda la razón! ¡No veo el momento de comprobarlo...!

De repente, se hizo silencio en el comedor pues Madame Maxime hizo una teatral entrada seguida de dos estirados alumnos, un chico y una chica, ambos con el uniforme de Beauxbateaux. La mesa de profesores experimentó un seismo cuando Hagrid, el enorme profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se levantó sonriente para saludar demasiado efusivamente a la enorme francesa. Isabel, por su parte, experimentó una punzada al constatar que, por un segundo, los ojos de Bror se posaban en la niña francesa, una chica rubia de larga melena, mayor que ella. Afortunadamente, el chico inmediatamente volvió a depositar su mirada en ella.

- Os estábamos esperando.- Musitó Minerva McGonegall a modo de bienvenida, sin molestarse en ocultar que aquel retraso le parecía mal.

- Un pequeño reajuste de mis caballos alados.- Contestó Maxime con cara de disgusto.- Aguid, te engaggagás como siempre ¿no? - Y Rubeus Hagrid, embobado, no registró el tono malhumorado ni el comportamiento petulante ni la clarísima grosería de su adorada semi gigantona. Sonrió bobaliconamente y salió disparado provocando otro terremoto en la mesa. Los niños franceses fueron colocados en sus casas asignadas, la señora Maxime se sentó con desgana y gesto de asco en la mesa y la cena prosiguió.

Transcurrió así una cena en la que Mencía y su nueva amiga Renata hicieron amistad con el niño pelirrojo; Isabel flotaba romántica pensando que había encontrado a su gran amor, aunque no podía quitarse de encima cierto resquemor después de la mirada dirigida hacia la niña francesa, que por cierto estaba en su mesa; ninguna de las tres comía demasiado, porque aquello de los pasteles de higaditos o el pudding de riñón no entraba dentro de sus parámetros de super comida fantástica; Cecilia y Nieves intentaban capear amablemente la catarata de preguntas que Hermione, embalada, les lanzaba con entusiasmo; y Flitwick disfrutaba con los comentarios de Alberto, totalmente ignorante de que estaba hablando con un muggle.


	16. Chapter 16

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia. Después de la cena.**_

Isabel fue conducida por un solícito Bror hasta el interior de la mazmorra que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin, un lugar que, según le comentó el chico, estaba debajo del lago. Era una estancia agradable, amplia y con una suave iluminación de un tenue tono verdoso. Para entrar había que pronunciar una contraseña a una gárgola digna de las del Jorobado de Notre Dâme. Era "dark harpie".

- Estas son Endora Nott, Musidora Finch, Nola Anderson y Millicent Pucey, tus compañeras de dormitorio. Isabel es _una de los nuestros_.

La última de las chicas mencionadas, una niña tan alta como Isabel pero el triple de ancha, fue la única que le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Isabel se despidió de Bror con un gesto afable que, sin saberlo, era como los que su madre le dedicaba a su padre. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, le deseó buenas noches y regresó hacia la sala común, lo que a ella le trajo a la memoria cuando era más pequeña y sus padres se empeñaban en mandarla a la cama a las nueve, a pesar de sus protestas.

- Esta es tu cama.- Le indicó Millicent mostrándole una enorme cama de aspecto decimonónico con doseles y cortinajes en verde y plata. Junto a la misma estaba su maleta y su mochila. Isabel, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se sentó en el borde. La niña inglesa hizo lo mismo.

- Y bien ¿qué te parece todo esto?

- Es un castillo impresionante. Realmente guay.

- Tu colegio ¿también es así?

Isabel pensó primero en su colegio muggle, pero inmediatamente lo descartó.

- No. Es más parecido a un chalet. Pequeño, moderno…

- ¡Ah! ¿También está oculto a los muggles? Dicen que ven Hogwarts como unas ruinas…

- No. Mi colegio está en el interior de Madrid, que es una ciudad bastante grande. Los muggles ven una especie de casita. Como una academia…- Por la expresión de la chica, Isabel dedujo que lo de Academia le sonaba poco menos que a chino mandarín, pero no se atrevió a indagar.

- Puedes llamarme Millie.- Dijo la chica haciendo esfuerzos por caer simpática. Y dándose la vuelta tomó un marco con una fotografía que reposaba sobre su mesilla.

- Mis padres…- Dijo con voz temerosa. Isabel contempló una fotografía en blanco y negro y en movimiento de un hombre apuesto y una mujer del tipo de Millie, ambos con las consabidas túnicas.

- Tu padre es muy elegante.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Isabel mientras pensaba que el suyo podía programar un marco digital con mejores resultados que aquella foto pasada de moda.

- Adrian Pucey. Si. Es rompedor de hechizos para el banco Gringotts. Mis padres no tomaron parte en la última guerra, ya sabes, el señor tenebroso…

No. Isabel no sabía. Aquello, que había marcado tanto la historia de la Magia Inglesa, no había tenido mucha trascendencia externa. Puso cara de póquer.

- Bror ha dicho que tu eres de sangre pura…

- Eso es lo mismo que magia antigua ¿no?

- Supongo. Sangre pura es que tus padres y tus abuelos, por lo menos, son como nosotros. Ya sabes, los demás son sangresucias o mediasangres, inferiores…

Isabel empezó a comprender la confusión.

- Bror no se fijaría en una chica que no fuera de sangre pura…

Isabel abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero recordó en el último momento que Millie había mencionado la palabra "inferior". De repente, se dio cuenta de que era como considerar a su padre en el mismo escalón evolutivo que un gorila, y por tanto digno de exponerse en un zoo o protagonizar un programa de National Geographic. Y aquello le dolió.

- ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- Preguntó Millie de pronto, e Isabel sintió un escalofrío interior.

- Mi madre es abogado en el ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Tiene mucho prestigio. Podría haber pasado al sector privado. Mi familia tiene una empresa de fabricación de pociones, en Valencia, y mi madre podría haber dejado el Ministerio cuando completó su formación jurídica pero le gusta lo que hace…

- ¡Qué interesante! Mi madre escribe para una revista de aritmancia. Firma Millicent Bullstrode, que es su nombre de soltera. Pero son colaboraciones esporádicas…

- Mi abuela es periodista del _Mago de las Finanzas_… Muchas personas de mi familia trabajan en la empresa de pociones. Se llama Pociones Moltó, no se si te suena… Está mi abuelo, varios tíos… … - Isabel se aferraba mentalmente a su familia mágica, lo que fuera con tal de evitar el espinoso asunto de contestar sobre su padre.- Mi bisabuelo hizo el Metro Mágico de Madrid… es ingeniero mágico ¿sabes?

- No tenía idea de que existía esa profesión… aquí no tenemos de eso ¿Y tu padre?

Isabel sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

- También es ingeniero.

- ¡Ah! Debe ser muy interesante… ¿en qué consiste realmente la ingeniería mágica?

Isabel se agarró al clavo ardiendo que la inocente Millie le tendía.

- Medios de comunicación y de transporte mágicos, ocultación de edificios del entorno muggle, diseño de escobas y otros aparatos mágicos…

- Es muy interesante…

Por aquella vez, Isabel había capeado el temporal. Tardó en dormirse rodeada por aquellos cortinajes, con la catarata de experiencias y sentimientos diversos, algunos hasta contradictorios, que aquella noche había experimentado.

Mencía, por su parte, fue conducida por el niño pelirrojo que dijo llamarse Fred Weasley, pronunciado algo así como Güisli, hasta la mitad de una torre. Para entrar en la sala común de la casa Gryffindor había que decirle una contraseña a un retrato de una señora gordísima vestida con ropajes vaporosos que se empeñaba en criticar a todo el mundo. La contraseña, que Fred les hizo repetir varias veces a Mencía y a Renata, era "Sí Bemol".

- Toda mi familia ha estado siempre en Gryffindor. Tengo una tía que, en cambio, es francesa. Estudió en Beauxbateaux. Siempre me habla en francés- Comentó el niño mientras se acomodaban en un recinto poligonal con las paredes cubiertas de tapices con motivos mitológicos y muebles tapizados de rojo y oro.

- Entonces puedes practicar el francés con Renata. Su padre es canadiense, de la parte francesa.- Dijo Mencía mientras paseaba la vista por la sala. Empezaba a parecerle que se había metido dentro de una hinchada de la selección española de fútbol, con tanto rojo y tanto amarillo. Casi esperaba que empezaran a tararear el himno nacional. Y hablando de rojos, el niño se puso muy colorado, tanto como su pelo.

- Er, soy muy malo hablando en francés. Mi prima Victorie dice que tengo un acento horrible y…

- Quita de ahí, Fred.- Una chica mayor, rubia platino, le dio un empujón.

- No seas tan dura con el enano.- Otro chico, con el pelo de punta y a mechas de colores rojo y amarillo revolvió el pelo del niño mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Es Virginia Norton, una estirada que se las da de guapa. Y ese es Teddy Lupin. Sus padres cayeron en la batalla de Hogwarts. Es metamorfomago.- Lo último lo dijo bajando la voz.

- ¿Batalla de Hogwarts? – Preguntaron las dos niñas al unísono olvidando lo de la metamorfomagia, fuera lo que fuera.

- ¡¿No sabéis lo que pasó?! – Renata y Mencía negaron con la cabeza, y entonces el niño pelirrojo se sentó en un sofá, se acomodó unos almohadones tapizados de escarlata y oro y, emocionado por tener tanta audiencia, se puso a contar. Estuvo narrando durante una media hora, cada vez más entusiasta y, Mencía sospechó, cada vez más desviado de los hechos reales.

Mencía se fue a la cama, otro elemento de mobiliario decimonónico con doseles, aunque en su caso escarlatas y dorados, con una historia en la cabeza que casi era una mezcla de La Isla del Tesoro marca negra incluida, El Señor de los Anillos con su perverso Sauron de turno y un _remix_ de los mejores relatos de Edgar Allan Poe, por lo menos.

_**Londres. Un hotel de la City**_

- Un castillo precioso.- Murmuró Alberto.

- Los parques de la Disney también son preciosos.

- ¡No seas bruja en el sentido que ya sabes! ¿No te hubiera gustado estudiar una temporada en un entorno así?

- Seguro que no tiene calefacción.

- ¡Cecilia! ¡Qué tu eres la que hace magia! Seguro que hay otros métodos. Yo no he pasado frío.

- ¿Crees que las niñas estarán bien? Observé que los móviles allí no tenían cobertura…

- ¡Ya salió la mamá! Estamos en Gran Bretaña, así que haz caso del refrán inglés, _"no news is good news"_…

Cecilia respiró hondo. Tenía razón Alberto. Además, había venido con la ilusión de pasar dos noches con su marido sin preocuparse de sus muchos niños. Aún así, Cecilia no pudo resistirse a llamar a Madrid para preguntar por los dos pequeños que ya dormían tan felices. Volvió a respirar hondo, recordó una cosa y se animó un poco. Abrió la maleta y, aprovechando que Alberto andaba hurgando en la tele, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Al cabo de un par de minutos se miró en el espejo mientras constataba sorprendida que estaba casi tan nerviosa e ilusionada como la primera vez.

- ¿Ceci? ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?

Alberto, que sacudía el picaporte, la sobresaltó.

- Ahora salgo.

- Abre, por favor. Necesito entrar.

- Espera un momento.

- Pero Ceci, si no hay niños.

Cecilia desistió. No habría salida sorpresa. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer! Abrió la puerta.

- Ya está, ya puedes entrar…

- Ceci… estás preciosa…- Dijo él asiéndola por la cintura.

- Era una sorpresa…

Cecilia solía usar pijamas. Era lo mas práctico teniendo cuatro hijos, cualquiera de los cuales podía despertarla en plena noche por cualquier razón imaginable o no. Los dos pequeños, además, tenían una malsana afición a meterse dentro de la cama del matrimonio a las primeras de cambio. El viernes anterior, Cecilia decidió que las dos noches que pasarían solos eran el momento perfecto para dejar de sentirse madre en primer lugar y dejar paso a la mujer. Además, a Alberto le encantaba verla en camisón.

- Y tanto que lo ha sido.- Alberto la estrechó contra sí y la besó en el cuello.- ¿Hay más sorpresas debajo?

- No se a qué te refieres.

- A esas prendas a las que últimamente te has aficionado.

- No me he aficionado…

Cecilia calló dejando que Alberto por si solo averiguara mediante el tacto si tenía o no razón.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo que usar el baño, pero podrías ir adelantando con el conjuro profiláctico… así nos evitamos esas interrupciones…

El conjuro profiláctico, seguro al cien por cien incluso cuando uno de los dos era muggle, con veinticuatro horas de duración. Cuando Alberto salió del baño en ropa interior Cecilia ya estaba aparcando su varita en el cajón superior de la mesilla. Por si acaso, también había imperturbado la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hora del desayuno.**_

Mencía se despertó porque llovía. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales del dormitorio femenino de primer curso de la torre de Gryffindor y el viento aullaba en el exterior. Renata, que ocupaba la cama de al lado, también se despertó.

- Vaya… parece que diluvia… - Las dos se levantaron y se aproximaron a la ventana. Una chica pequeña y delgaducha saltó de su cama y se dirigió a ellas apremiándolas.

- ¡Venga! Tenemos media hora para arreglarnos y bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar. ¡Y a las nueve en punto empiezan las clases!

- ¿Tu crees que dará tiempo a subir para lavarse los dientes?

Renata negó con la cabeza.

- Demasiadas escaleras con ideas poco claras. Y además está la gorda esa del cuadrito.

- Eso me parecía.- Mencía se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey y encima la túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts que le habían proporcionado. Extendió los brazos y se miró al espejo. Ridícula. Estaba ridícula. Además, no encontraba bolsillos en aquel sayal por ningún lado, excepto el interior estrecho y largo que obviamente era para la varita. Tendría que remangarse aquello para alcanzar el pañuelo guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. O echar el paquete de _kleenex_ en la mochila. Por cierto, que no se le olvidara guardar el cepillo y la pasta dentro, a ver si tenía suerte y pescaba un baño antes de que la metieran en clase.

- Un poco extraño ¿no? – Renata, a su lado, también se encontraba rara.

- ¿En tu país se usan túnicas?

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Como éstas, no. Hay túnicas de gala, más ceñidas, con encajes y adornos para ocasiones, incluso algunas emplumadas… pero esto…

- Ya. Pues igual que en el mío. Bueno, salvo lo de las plumas. Parecemos los cuervos esos de la Torre de Londres.

Las niñas bajaron riéndose a la sala común, consolándose en el hecho de que todas tenían que vestir igual de horribles. Fred ya las estaba esperando.

- ¡Vamos! Los elfos domésticos ya tendrán listo el desayuno. Hay zumo de calabaza, tostadas, _porridge_, salchichas, bacon, huevos revueltos… - El niño enumeraba como si no hubiera otra comida en todo el día. Claro que si la comida era como la cena de la noche anterior, más les valía hincharse de huevos y salchichas.

- ¿Elfos domésticos? – Preguntó Renata sorprendida.

- Hacen la comida y la limpieza, pero no puedes entregarles una prenda de ropa porque los liberarías y…

- ¿Liberarlos? ¿Son criaturas esclavas? – Volvió a preguntar la niña.

- Pero les gusta serlo… es una deshonra para un elfo que sus amos lo liberen… ¿no tenéis elfos domésticos en vuestros países?

Las dos niñas negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces, en las familias pudientes ¿quién se ocupa de los quehaceres domésticos?

- No se. ¿Te refieres a familias aristocráticas?

- Eh, creo que no. En vuestras casas ¿quién se encarga?

- En mi casa una bruja contratada que se llama Nadia. Y los fines de semana, papá y mamá. A veces se turnan y a veces lo hacen los dos a la vez, depende.

Fred la miró alucinado.

- ¿Tu padre prepara el desayuno?

- Si. También cocina algún domingo. Y pone la lavadora. De hecho, lo hace mejor que mamá. Ella tiende a liarse con los programas y las temperaturas, debe ser porque él es ingeniero y…

- ¿Lavadora?...- el niño parpadeó asombrado.- Pero al menos… usará la magia ¿No?

- Mi padre es un muggle.

- ¡Un muggle! – Y Freddy "Güisly" puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Qué Guay!

Mencía se sintió halagada, pero también sorprendida. ¿Por qué era tan raro tener un padre muggle?

- Me tienes que contar un montón de cosas.- Dijo Fred entusiasmado. ¡Oh! ¡A mi abuelo Arthur le va a encantar cuando se lo cuente! ¡Una amiga española de padre muggle!

- ¿No conoces a ningún muggle?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

- Pero mi abuelo Arthur dice que son muy ingeniosos. Han inventado cosas la mar de raras, como los destornilladores, los _felétonos…_ ¡o los patitos de goma!

- Perdona, me parece que no he entendido bien. Debe ser el hechizo ese para potenciar el idioma. Fíjate que me ha parecido entender "_patito de goma"_.

- A mi también.- Apostilló Renata. Las dos niñas se echaron a reír pensando en lo absurdo que aquello era. Se callaron de golpe al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho.

- ¿Hemos dicho algo que no debíamos? – Mencía, apurada, se preocupó.

- N… no. Has entendido bien. _Patito de goma_…

- ¡Ah!

Las dos niñas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Este niño era muy raro. ¿De dónde habría salido?

- Un patito de goma es un juguete para el baño. Lo usan los niños pequeñitos.- Aclaró Renata con una voz dulce. Fred la miró alucinado.

- Mi hermana tiene toda una colección.- Añadió Mencía.- Es bruja y tiene dos años, casi.- Aclaró por si las moscas.- Seguro que yo también los tuve, hasta me parece que algunos de los de Cristina son heredados...

Mencía dudó sobre explicarle o no que también tenían un juego de pesca, un submarino que se sumergía, un nadador que movía los brazos y hasta una bomba de agua. Todo de la tienda de _Imaginarium,_ y eso sin añadir el juego de vasos comunicantes que su propio padre les había construido o la colección completa de personajes de _Bob Esponja_ que su hermano Alberto metía sistemáticamente en la bañera cada vez que se duchaba. Al final desistió, convencida de que liaría mucho más la cosa si el pobre no sabía lo que era un submarino o desconocía quiénes eran Patricio Estrella y Calamardo.

El desayuno resultó mejor que la cena aunque Mencía no encontró por ningún lado cereales Kelloggs. Roberto, el hermano de Renata, se pasó un momento. Tenía trece años, se parecía mucho a ella excepto en los ojos, que eran muy oscuros, y le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando se reía. Les contó que la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba en la base del castillo, cerca de las cocinas, que era circular y se parecía mucho a una casa de un hobbit. Porque Helga había vivido en el siglo XI, que si no habría jurado que se había inspirado en Tolkien. Había hablado con la chica maorí de Ravenclaw y le había contado que para entrar en su sala común había que resolver una cuestión sobre magia teórica que una estatua planteaba, y que el día anterior habían esperado tres cuartos de hora hasta que un alumno de quinto consiguió acertar con la contestación. Al parecer Mandy, que era su nombre, casi se queda dormida en la antesala. Roberto añadió que si él hubiera ido a parar ahí casi seguro que alguna noche dormiría fuera, salvo que siempre le acompañara algún alumno, y las dos niñas se rieron.

La presencia del hermano de su nueva amiga hizo que Mencía estirara el cuello buscando a la suya en la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Cómo le habría ido a Babe? ¿Estaría alojada en una torre también? Claro que teniendo en cuenta que los colores de Slytherin eran el verde y el blanco si la sala estaba decorada estilo Gryffindor parecería la peña escocesa del Racing de Santander. Pudo localizarla, por fin, vestida tan estrambótica como el resto. Tenía a su lado a una chica que parecía un armario ropero y que no paraba de hablarle, mientras ella intentaba mantener una expresión cortés de interés… hasta que llegó un chico guapísimo y chuleta total, que se detuvo un momento a saludarla. Mencía se quedó a cuadros. Su hermana mayor miraba a aquel chico como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, con una expresión bobalicona que daba pena. Pero lo peor fue que después de largarle la galleta el chaval se largó a sentarse junto con la francesita, aquella que había llegado tarde con la señora que parecía la tía abuela de los hermanos Gasol, y se dedicaba con ojitos tiernos a intentar ligársela. Mencía levantó la mano y la agitó, pero su hermana seguía atontada y no la vio. Vomitivo. Aquello era vomitivo. Los quince meses que se llevaban acababan de convertirse en un abismo tremendo.

La profesora Jones, directora de la casa de Gryffindor, sacó a Mencía de su alucine haciéndoles entrega, personalmente, de sus horarios para aquellos dos días. Mencía leyó cuidadosamente el pedazo de pergamino. _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ era su primera clase. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

- ¿Tu sabes de qué va esta asignatura? – Preguntó a Renata.

- Como no sea algo relacionado con la Nigromancia…

- Pero la Nigromancia no se enseña a los niños…

Renata se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, a lo mejor es "Defensa contra la Nigromancia".

- ¿Y eso se puede hacer con once años?

- No lo creo. A lo mejor es teórica.

Fred se acercó a ellas entusiasmado.

- ¡Es flipante! ¡Viene Potter! ¡Potter va a dar la clase!

- ¿Potter?

- Creo que es el niño de la historia esa que nos contó ayer.

- ¡Ah!

Mencía se levantó con los demás alumnos de Primero y se encaminó, junto con ellos y Renata hacia la clase de _DADA_, como ellos abreviadamente decían, pensando que igual aquello acababa pareciéndose a una clase de literatura contemporánea.


	18. Chapter 18

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPITULO 18**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**__** Jueves por la mañana.**_

Isabel siguió a Millie de vuelta las mazmorras, pues por allí se encontraba la clase de Pociones que sería su primera del día. Las dos caminaban en silencio, Millie probablemente porque ya no sabía qué mas decir y ella imbuida en sus propios pensamientos.

Por una parte, Isabel flotaba feliz porque Bror se había detenido a preguntarle qué tal había dormido y la había obsequiado con una esplendorosa sonrisa. El chico ocupaba el centro de sus pensamientos rodeado por un aura dorada, como un auténtico príncipe azul. Pero desgraciadamente no podía abandonarse del todo a soñar con su galán porque acababa de descubrir lo que eran los celos. Y es que ella, a pesar de haber tenido tres sobrados motivos en forma de tres hermanos más pequeños, jamás los había experimentado antes. Y ahora odiaba a la francesa con todas sus ganas porque con ella compartía las atenciones de Bror. En algún lugar de su cerebro anidaba la idea de que la noche anterior, al marcharse a la cama pronto, le había dejado el camino expedito a aquella lagartona gabacha, y eso la hacía sentirse imbécil y fan de los héroes del 2 de mayo. Al lote había que sumar ese resquemor por la historia de las sangres y los abolengos mágicos que le había explicado Millie. El resultado era una completa menestra de sentimientos, emociones y razonamientos que parecía que le iban a hacer estallar la cabeza. ¿Y eso era ser mayor? ¡Menudo cacao! Así no era raro que a los adultos a veces se les fuera la olla...

Dos horas de clase de Pociones. Eso era lo que tenían ahora. Dos horas por delante en las que no tenía idea de qué tendría que hacer ni si estaría a la altura. Se sentó junto con Millie, extrajo el libro que le habían proporcionado y comenzó a hojearlo con cierta preocupación. Pero no pudo agobiarse demasiado porque el profesor Slughorn hizo una entrada teatral en la mazmorra, dando la bienvenida efusivamente a los alumnos de visita, que no eran otros que Isabel y un niño hindú que había ido a parar a Ravenclaw.

- Bien, bien. Hoy haremos una poción para el acné…

El profesor Slughorn prometió como premio una caja de dulces de piña para aquel que hiciera la mejor poción, pero Isabel no se enteró. Estaba respirando aliviada porque esa se la sabía. De vez en cuando ya le salía algún que otro grano. Poca cosa, en opinión de su madre. Un horror asqueroso según lo veía ella. De manera que Cecilia, harta de sus lamentos, le pidió a su padre que le explicara a la niña cómo se hacía aquella poción. La del libro era prácticamente la misma, con algunas variaciones. Decidió seguir su propia receta.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos, el profesor le dedicó varias miradas sonrientes y afectuosas, que se tornaron en expresiones de júbilo cuando a la media hora Isabel había terminado con aquello. Con la moral elevada, la niña pensó que hasta su hermano Alberto podría haber quedado mejor que algunas cosas que se veían por la mazmorra. Al fin y al cabo, era una cuestión de fuegos. Primero fuego fuerte, y cuando comenzara a burbujear había que dejarlo en el mínimo para volver a subirlo hacia el final. Se lo había explicado su abuelo José Ignacio muy clarito, y él era un experimentadísimo elaborador de pociones. Isabel había pasado páginas buscando algo sobre fuegos en el libro de texto, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nada. Bueno, pensó, tal vez lo daban en apuntes.

Salió de su primera clase con las miradas entre admirativas y envidiosas de los alumnos y con una caja de dulces de piña glaseada, o caramelizada o algo así en la mochila.

_**Londres, **__**siete y diez de la mañana (una hora menos que en España)**_

Faltaban veinte minutos para que la televisión se encendiera automáticamente. Alberto la había programado la noche anterior para que hiciera de despertador, pero a él no le iba a hacer falta. Hacía un rato que tenía los ojos abiertos. A pesar de la espesa cortina, entraba una tenue luz en la habitación que le permitía contemplar a Cecilia. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Cecilia dormía profundamente, boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia él y con uno de sus pies tocando su pierna. Era algo habitual en ella tender a algún ligero contacto con él durante la noche. En los primeros tiempos de casados le sobresaltaba sentir de repente el pie o la pierna de Cecilia, sobre todo porque alguna vez, completamente dormida, la había echado demasiado arriba, aposentándola en sus partes masculinas. Pero ahora él se había acostumbrado a su roce y ella, no sabía bien cómo, controlaba más o menos dónde la ponía.

¡Qué guapa era Cecilia! Por eso le atrajo en primer lugar, como a todos. Pero él, a diferencia del resto, no se lanzó a la caza y captura del ligue porque pensó que no tenía nada que hacer. Y mira por donde, eso fue lo que a ella le llamó la atención. Cecilia tenía fama de seria, sarcástica y hasta un poco arisca, pero lo que vio en él le debió gustar tanto que enseguida le mostró lo que había debajo de aquella imagen, ni más ni menos que una persona cariñosa y leal. Tan leal que en cuanto estuvo segura de sus sentimientos, cosa que ocurrió soprendentemente pronto, no esperó para contarle su secreto. Cecilia, además, era muy inteligente y podía procesar varias cosas a la vez. Por eso era frecuente que en un momento dado hablara de una cosa para a continuación pasar a otra totalmente diferente. Ese punto imprevisible de su personalidad resultaba desconcertante para mucha gente, pero para él era delicioso. Y constató una vez más que se habría enamorado de ella aunque no hubiera sido una bruja. Porque al fin y al cabo, no había sido eso lo determinante.

Pero Ceci era además lo que era, y gracias a ello habían producido cuatro nuevos elementos mágicos. Sus cuatro tesoritos que les daban continuos disgustos y sobresaltos, pero también constantes satisfacciones, como la inmensísima mayoría de los niños. Y ellos, como la inmensísima mayoría de los padres, no los cambiarían por nada del mundo.

Su estado de embelesamiento se quebró de golpe al oír el ruido. Algo había impactado en la ventana. Hasta Cecilia se despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es como si hubieran tirado una piedra contra la ventana.

- ¡Pero si estamos en el piso doce!

Alberto se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar.

- Ha sido un pájaro, hay plumas revoloteando. Se ha debido confundir con el cristal, como es un poco reflectante...

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Faltan diez minutos para la hora de levantarse.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

Alberto sonrió y volvió bajo las sábanas tendiéndose a su lado. Ella se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos.

- Te quiero, Ceci.- susurró él en su oído.

- Estoy muy dormida para procesar lo que dices. Creo que necesito que me lo repitas veinte o treinta veces para que empiece a calar.- Contestó ella sonriendo sin abrir los ojos. Alberto la estrechó contra si y la besó en la frente.

¡Crieek!

- Alberto, _eso _no es lo que yo quería oír...

- ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Está en la ventana! ¡Una de esas lechuzas!

- ¡Oh! será de la Granger esa. ¿Qué querrá a estas horas? – Cecilia se sentó en la cama rebuscando entre las sábanas.- ¿Puedes mirar a ver si está mi camisón por tu lado? Creo que no está bien recibir a una lechuza en bolas.

Alberto sacó la prenda de debajo de su almohada mientras Cecilia lo miraba asombrada.

- ¿Fuiste capaz de ponerlo a buen recaudo anoche?

- Ya ves...

- Me preocupa. Debo estar perdiendo facultades. O poniéndome fondona...

- Lo que pasa, Ceci, es que eres friolera. Y todavía recuerdo un tiempo lejano en el que te despertabas a media noche y te ponías a revolver la cama buscando tu ropa.

- Ahora que lo dices... pero hace tanto tiempo de eso...- Dijo ella acercándose a la ventana.

- Por lo menos hace dos niños. O tal vez tres...

Cecilia consiguió abrir la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza que se posó en su brazo. Como iba adquiriendo cierta práctica con aquel medio de comunicación echó un vistazo al sobre que llevaba atado a la pata antes de intentar cogerlo.

- Cariño, tengo una noticia que darte.

- Mientras no sea que estás otra vez embarazada...

- Ja, ja, já. Se trata de la lechuza. Lleva una carta _para ti_. – Y diciendo aquello procedió a aproximarla a una lámpara de pared que tenía una forma adecuada para servirle de palo.- Toda tuya, cielo.- Alberto hizo amago de levantarse, pero su mujer lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

- Ya te he dicho que creo que no es correcto recibirlas sin nada encima.- Y diciendo aquello abrió el armario y extrajo de un cajón unos boxers.

- ¡Caramba! ¿Fuiste capaz de sacar la ropa de la maleta anoche?

- Mientras estabas en el baño.

- Me preocupa. ¿Me estará fallando algo?- Dijo él alzando una ceja en un gesto muy teatral que ella conocía de sobra.

- Yo no he percibido ningún fallo... - Cecilia sonrió pícara mientras agitaba la mano cerrada por encima de su cabeza en un gesto revelador.

- ¡Ah! Así que había _truco_ ¿eh? – Comentó él mientras se enfundaba la prenda -. ¡Y tu eres la que les dice a los niños que hay que procurar dejar la magia para lo que es estrictamente imprescindible!

- ¿Y quién dice que yo no lo consideré anoche imprescindible?

Alberto sonrió mientras se acercaba al pájaro.

- ¡Pero si es del bueno de Flitwick! – Comentó divertido un minuto después.

_**Madrid, ocho de la mañana en la redacci**__**ón de los periódicos mágicos (y en algún que otro despacho oficial)**_

Ana, la madre de Cecilia, solía enviar su crónica financiera por la noche. La mayor parte de la actividad económica se producía durante el día, de manera que escribir por la noche garantizaba tener a mano la mayor parte de noticias que se hubieran producido. Después se iba a dormir y lo hacía durante casi toda la mañana. Pero aquel día tenía una reunión a las ocho y media en la redacción para planificar un _especial_ sobre los efectos de la crisis económica muggle en determinados sectores de la economía mágica.

Cuando llegó a la redacción de _El Mago de las Finanzas_ se encontró un corrillo jocoso frente a una pantalla de ordenador. Ana estiró el cuello y alzó una ceja, atónita.

La escena se repetía en todos los periódicos mágicos de España y de Portugal. Y en pocos minutos se difundió por los colegas del mundo que no eran tan anacrónicos como los ingleses y usaban Internet.

En el Ministerio de Magia también estaban visualizando aquello. Desde los porteros y los ordenanzas hasta el mismísimo gabinete de la Ministra.

_**Madrid, ocho de la mañana. Plaza de Oriente número 8, ático.**_

Tiago lloriqueó. Stefano se levantó, lo arropó con su mantita y meció levemente la cuna. El niño, que no se había despertado, cambió de postura y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Stefano volvió a la cama. Almudena, sumida en un profundo sueño, ni se enteró.


	19. Chapter 19

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Jueves por la mañana. Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**__** (DADA, según los ingleses).**_

Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de Primer Curso se reunieron alborotadamente en la clase destinada a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había más de veinte alumnos, algo que para Mencía, acostumbrada a su pequeña escuela de Magia, constituía un aula masificada. Por lo que había entendido podía haber sido peor, puesto que los otros alumnos de Primero, su hermana incluida, compartían Pociones a la misma hora.

Sentada entre Renata y Fred colocó cuidadosamente el libro sobre el pupitre y se puso a desenrollar el largo pliego de pergamino preguntándose si se manejaría tomando apuntes con aquella pluma de ave y un tintero que había que mojar. Como todavía quedaban algunos minutos, abrió el libro de la asignatura llena de curiosidad.

En la primera lección hablaba de proporcionar a los jóvenes magos los medios básicos para enfrentarse con garantías de éxito a las formas más clásicas de magia oscura. Vale. Pero ¿Dónde estaba la definición de lo que era Magia Oscura? Porque Mencía sabía lo que era la magia negra (esencialmente Nigromancia y otras formas de magia dedicadas única y exclusivamente a causar el mal) pero ¿sería lo mismo?. Pasó el dedo por el índice del libro, que al parecer servía hasta Tercero, y no encontró rastro de la Nigromancia y sí una serie de cosas que, si a ella le hubieran preguntado cómo calificar, las hubiera colocado en un amplio espacio gris. Por ejemplo, estaban los Hombres Lobo. Los licántropos estaban catalogados como criaturas oscuras cuando en su país, desde hacía siglos, se consideraba una enfermedad crónica cuyos ataques podían predecirse perfectamente. De hecho, en los pueblos de Castilla se había generado una cierta simpatía a lo largo del tiempo, que había llevado a que su condición no fuera un problema para la convivencia. Lo corriente era conocer sus identidades y proceder con prudencia cuando llegaba la luna llena. Incluso antiguamenten los muggles les permitían robar alguna oveja o cordero aquellas noches para que saciaran su apetito.

Iba a preguntar a Fred, pero se hizo un silencio revelador en la clase y dos adultos se dirigieron a la tarima. El niño le dio un codazo.

- Ese del gorro ridículo es el profesor Halflife. Y el otro es Potter.

"Mediavida", como mentalmente tradujo para sí Mencía, era un tipo alto y delgado con el rostro surcado de arrugas que vestía la túnica negra de manera desgarbada. El pelo largo y rubio le asomaba por debajo del sombrero, un bombín raído de un extraño color granate que no se quitó.

El tal Harry Potter, en cambio, era un hombre joven de pelo negro alborotado, delgado y más bien tirando a bajo, que llevaba con una chaqueta de sport, camisa sin corbata y unas gafas redondas como quevedos. A Mencía le recordó vívidamente a un actor juvenil inglés que había comenzado haciendo David Copperfield y que un par de años atrás organizó un revuelo entre las fans por representar una obra en Londres en la que en determinado momento aparecía desnudo sobre el escenario.

- Buenos días, clase.- Dijo el profesor.- Como ya sabéis, hoy tenemos la suerte de contar con la presencia del señor Harry Potter, Jefe de la Oficina de los Aurores y, como bien sabéis, héroe nacional de la última guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso.

La clase entonces emitió un murmullo de admiración.

- Ser auror es lo más. Fíjate, ser el Jefe de la Oficina... – Dijo Fred en el oído de Mencía. Ella, en cambio, no se sintió particularmente impresionada. En su mundo, los aurores eran uno mas. En su familia, hasta se les miraba con cierta prevención, porque estaban entrenados en las Imperdonables, maldiciones que requerían ser capaz de odiar en frío, sin motivo aparente, sin un estado particular de enardecimiento. O como diría su madre en plan letrado, sin la eximente de un trastorno mental transitorio.

- Como todos sabéis, el señor Potter sobrevivió a Avada Kedavra, la maldición letal, cuando era tan solo un bebé. Nadie lo había hecho hasta entonces. Y nadie lo ha vuelto a hacer.

De nuevo, los estudiantes murmuraron.

- ¡Fíjate qué tío! – Dijo Fred.- ¡Qué nivel de magia desde que era un bebé!

Mencía había sentido un escalofrío con la sola mención de la maldición. Dos años atrás, su propia bisabuela había sido víctima de la Furia Verde. Ella tenía ocho años, pero su madre la consideró lo suficientemente madura como para explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Al menos, en una versión básica. La bisa Sara se apareció entre un delincuente mágico que atacaba a la tía Almudena y ésta, justamente cuando el mago conjuraba la Imperdonable. Si su tía Almudena seguía tan campante por el mundo, era porque su bisabuela tuvo el tino de interponerse. Entonces recordó algo y se dirigió a Fred.

- Alguien le pondría un escudo ¿no?

El niño la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado.

- Ningún contrahechizo sirve con A.K.- Dijo como si fuera una verdad inmutable. Debía estar pensando que Mencía era una bruja rarísima que decía unas tonterías tremendas. Pero ella tenía un bisabuelo que había estudiado A. K., como abreviadamente decía Fred, y sabía que el gran problema para defenderse era que el hechizo viajaba a la velocidad de la luz. Un contrahechizo, una vez invocada, era prácticamente imposible de conjurar con la menor probabilidad de éxito. Otra cosa era llevar encima el escudo. Eso sí, tenía que ser potente, sumamente potente. En eso estaba ahora su bisabuelo, estudiando hechizos de escudo. Porque la inmensísima mayoría no servían para nada.

- La magia oscura es cambiante. Uno se enfrenta a ella solo, sin más armas que sus conocimientos, su sangre fría... eliminamos una forma de magia oscura y aparecen varias que son aún peores...

Bien, pensaba Mencía, como las cabezas de Medusa, que rebanabas una y salían varias nuevas... pero este señor Potter no había definido qué eran las Artes Oscuras. Y teniendo en cuenta por donde iba de la conferencia, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. **_

El Congreso había sido inaugurado por el mismísimo Ministro, el señor Shackelbolt, un mago alto, de piel oscura y voz profunda que alabó la cooperación mágica internacional, especialmente en el área educativa, y que tuvo unas palabras cariñosas para los Observadores.

A continuación, comenzaron las ponencias. Nieves, sentada junto a Cecilia, tomaba notas diligentemente mientras ella hacía esfuerzos por mantener la concentración, lo cual era un verdadero ejercicio de autodisciplina, habida cuenta de los rollos que los distintos ponentes iban soltando y lo fácil que podía ser evadirse rememorando su dulce noche de amor con su Alberto. Pero Cecilia se espabiló cuando tomó la palabra la profesora McGonegall. Sin ser una persona de ciencias, la estadística básica siempre fue una de sus debilidades.

- Un total de ... horas dedicadas a la asignatura de...

Cecilia empezó a hacer cálculos mentalmente. Y resultó que las horas lectivas que se dedicaban de los siete a los dieciocho años en España, incluído un promedio en verano en los Campamentos, era inferior al currículo estándar de Hogwarts.

- La docencia se focaliza en el manejo y control de los hechizos... dejando la profundización en trabajo de biblioteca y estudio personal que...

¡Ah! Ahí estaba la clave. En clase, cómo se invoca el hechizo. Y para saber cómo se llegó a su formulación, cuales son sus partes y demás, apáñatelas en la Biblioteca... mira por donde, aquello le recordaba lo que pasaba cuando Alberto estudiaba la carrera, que según él contaba explicaban la teoría en clase y luego en el examen solamente ponían problemas... en el fondo, era la misma filosofía...

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.**_

Maria Joao Pinto, Ministra de la Federación Mágica, no dijo nada cuando vio el vídeo en la pantalla del ordenador. Pero lo que sí hizo fue tomar un par de decisiones. Ambas relativas al mismo sujeto, una consecuencia de la otra. Llamó a la miembro de su Gabinete que ostentaba la Dirección de Educación. La quería en su despacho inmediatamente. Maria Joao Pinto, como todo el mundo, tenía sus defectos. Pero resolutiva, lo era un rato largo.


	20. Chapter 20

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Después de la primera clase de la mañana.**__** Escaleras de Rowena.**_

- ¡Flipante! ¿A qué si? – Fred no ocultaba su entusiasmo ante sus dos nuevas amigas.

- ¿T.. tu crees? – Renata se aferró a la barandilla. En ese mismo momento, con un ruido sordo, el tramo de escaleras en el que se encontraban había decido que ya estaba aburrido de su posición y que era hora de cambiar.- Y... yo lo encuentro... poco práctico...

- A mi por poco se me cae la mochila por el hueco.- Comentó Mencía mirando hacia abajo.- Menos mal que la he agarrado a tiempo, porque a saber a dónde podría haber ido a parar...

- Me refería a Potter.- Contestó el niño con expresión desencantada-. ¿No os parece lo más de lo más?

- Es agradable...- Murmuró Mencía mientras contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos a una armadura sacarse brillo a un guantelete.

- ¡Agradable! ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¡Potter venció al mago más tenebroso de toda la historia!¡Después de lo que os conté ayer...! ¡Parece que no os sintáis agradecidas por lo que hizo!

Mencía y Renata dejaron de contemplar extasiadas las armaduras, los tapices y hasta a Peeves, que estaba afanadísimo sacando los restos de una vela de un candelabro de pared.

- Er...

- Perdona, Fred. Pero por mí, personalmente, creo que no hizo nada.

- ¡Nada! ¡Cómo puedes...! – El pequeño Fred estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Ella vive al otro lado del Atlántico. Por allí no debió notarse mucho, ni lo del mago ese... Voldemorte... ni lo de Potter...

- Eso es. Mundial, lo que se dice mundial... pues creo que la cosa no fue... ahorita estoy segura de que para vosotros fue muy importante...

Fred estaba atónito. Se giró para mirar a Mencía.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo?

- Supongo que estarás agradecida. Imagina lo que le hubiera podido pasar a tu padre...

- ¿A mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre? El es un muggle.

- ¡Pues precisamente por eso! ¡A saber lo que habría hecho el señor tenebroso con los muggles!

- O lo que habrían hecho los muggles con él. Y a partir de ahí, con el resto de los magos.

- ¡Qué! ¡Los muggles no pueden nada contra la magia! Todo el mundo sabe que son vulnerables, que hay que protegerlos...

- ¿Protegerlos?

- Claro. Los pobres, son más débiles y...

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es una pistola?

- ¿El qué?

Mencía lo miró desconcertada. ¿Vulnerables? ¿Protegerlos? En su opinión, en caso de enfrentamiento entre un mago y un muggle la cosa podía estar más igualada de lo que a primeras podía parecer. Más si cabe si se trataba de un mago como Fred. Un muggle con una pistola podía ser más rápido que un mago con su varita, sobre todo si se quedaba embobado pensando qué demonios tenía el muggle en la mano. No digamos un ejército de muggles. Vale que su padre no podía deshacer un hechizo de ninguno de sus cuatro hijos, pero Mencía recordó el día en que con magia no podían sacar el libro de su hermano perdido por detrás de un mueble empotrado en la pared y él lo hizo con un vulgar destornillador. Su padre no era un mago como tampoco era un campeón olímpico de velocidad. Pero no era un ser inferior que hubiera que proteger.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Después de la primera clase de la mañana. Pasillo de la clase de Encantamientos.**_

- ¿Todo bien, Isabel? – La niña se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Bror. El chico, apoyado en el quicio de una ventana de piedra, le dedicó una sonrisa de anuncio.

- ¡Ha sido la mejor en la clase de Slughorn! – Millie contestó por ella.

- Excelente. El viejo Slughorn te tendrá en cuenta, ya lo verás. Me tengo que marchar. Entrenamiento de quidditch...

Isabel, con la boca abierta, contempló a Bror desaparecer camino de aquellas escaleras tan mareantes.

- Tiene razón. Seguro que el profesor Slughorn te invita a la fiesta que va a dar el viernes.- Murmuró Millie encantada.

- ¿Fiesta?

- De vez en cuando, organiza fiestas privadas para sus alumnos favoritos...

- ¡¿Fiestas para sus alumnos favoritos?! – Isabel abrió mucho los ojos.- Y ¿En qué consisten esas fiestas? – Preguntó desconfiada.

- Hay comida estupenda, la gente charla, se hacen amistades... es una forma de que todos los que tienen un futuro influyente se vayan conociendo....

Isabel no salía de su asombro. Aquello era rarísimo.

- ¿Tu vas a esas fiestas?

Millie negó con la cabeza.

- No suele invitar a alumnos de primero. Pero Bror, por ejemplo, es un invitado fijo...

Isabel se quedó pensativa. Desconfiaba por principio de una "fiesta privada" organizada por un profesor con sus "favoritos". Aunque le atraía mucho el hecho de que Bror acudiera.

_**Madrid, redacción de El Mago de las Finanzas.**_

- Parece que la Ministra ha ordenado abrir una investigación a Federico Aguado.- Comentó el Director a Ana.

- ¿Quién es Federico Aguado? – Preguntó la bruja.

- El que sale en el famoso vídeo. Parece ser que está grabado dentro del Ministerio, en un cuarto que sirve de almacén.

Ana entornó los ojos.

- ¿Me lo cuentas solo por el morbo?

El otro periodista sonrió como un tiburón. Ana le devolvió la sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba tantos años en el periodismo que un tiburón de las noticias no era más que otro pez.

- Volveré a hacer la pregunta. ¿Quién es Federico Aguado? – Preguntó haciendo hincapié en el "quién".

- Es, o era, un firme candidato a Director del Departamento de Educación.

Ana alzó las cejas.

- Así que la actual Directora tiene el puesto en el aire y alguien acaba de dejar muy mermadas las posibilidades de ese tal Aguado de sucederla... – No se anduvo con chiquitas ¿para qué?

- ¡Qué lista eres, Ana! La Señora Martínez se retira por problemas de salud, y la Ministra anda buscando recambio. Aguado "sonaba" y mucho para el puesto. Ahora se ha quedado en agua de borrajas. La cuestión es ¿quién querría cargarse a Aguado?

- Alguien que no lo aprecia o que apoya a otro candidato. O las dos cosas a la vez. O quizás estamos elucubrando demasiado y no tiene nada que ver...

El Director del Mago de las Finanzas volvió a sonreír como un tiburón. Ana ni se planteó cómo había averiguado tal información. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba muchos años en su puesto.

- En cualquier caso, me resulta tranquilizador que un sujeto con tan malos hábitos no se tome en cuenta para un puesto relacionado con la Educación. Tengo nietos en edad escolar ¿sabes? – Concluyó.

- Sabía que dirías algo parecido.- El director del periódico hizo una breve pausa.- Bueno, volviendo a lo del especial...


	21. Chapter 21

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Jueves por la mañana. Clase de Encantamientos.**_

- Ahí viene mi hermana.- Mencía se levantó del pupitre y agitó la mano. Su mente había dejado en segundo plano lo que había visto en el Gran Comedor y ahora solamente le importaba saber qué tal le había ido hasta el momento a Isabel.

Isabel, por su parte, venía con el ceño un tanto fruncido, acompañada de la niña aquella tan grandota, ayudándola a quitarse de la túnica pegotes de algo blanco y pastoso que también ella lucía aquí y allá.

- Hola.- Mencía se acercó a ellas, expectante, mientras depositaban las mochilas en un pupitre vacío.

- Hola. Millie, esta es mi hermana Mencía.

Millie levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- ¿Tienes una melliza?

- No, es un año menor. Mi madre lo hizo constar en el impreso de inscripción y finalmente no pusieron ninguna pega...

- Pero... ¿ya tienes varita? – Millie miraba asombrada a Mencía. Una alumna de diez años en el castillo era algo que no había visto nunca, y no creía que volviera a ver.

- Claro. Nos dan nuestra primera varita a los siete años, que es cuando empezamos a aprender...

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahora comprendo por qué has sido tan buena en pociones! – Exclamó Millie dirigiéndose a Isabel.- Vas años por delante en el estudio de la magia.

- ¿Buena en pociones? – Preguntó Mencía. No es que Isabel fuera mala, lo que ocurría era que el estudio en serio de las mismas no comenzaba hasta los doce.

- Una poción para el acné... – Suspiró su hermana.

- ¡Ah!. – Exclamó Mencía comprendiendo. - ¿Qué os ha pasado? – Acababa de observar que sus túnicas estaban llenas de unas manchas pegajosas de color blanquecino. Especialmente la de Millie.

- Hay un... ¿Cómo era, Millie?

- Poltergeist.

- Eso, un Poltergeist en el pasillo. Nos ha bombardeado con cera al pasar. Al parecer tiene bastante mala leche. Se ha cebado con Millie.

- Peeves es siempre así. No hay que darle mucha importancia...

_- ¿Poltergeist?__ – _Mencía comprendió que el ser flotante que andaba hurgando en los candelabros era el tal poltergeist. Nunca había visto uno y lamentó no haberse fijado más. De hecho, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir de la clase y regresar al corredor para contemplarlo debidamente.

- ¡Clase! ¡Clase! ¡Todos a sus sitios, por favor!

El profesor Flitwick había entrado en el aula y pedía un poco de orden para poder empezar la lección. Como era tan bajito, la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos no se habían percatado de su presencia. Mencía regresó junto a Fred y Renata un tanto frustrada.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eso que había en el pasillo era un Poltergeist? – Preguntó a Fred.- Nunca había visto uno y me hubiera gustado fijarme más.

- Porque no preguntasteis nada. Así que pensé que sabíais lo que era. Si no me dices nada y te quedas tan campante, ¿cómo quieres que imagine que no sabes lo que es?

Mencía frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Tenía razón. Pero también tenía su parte de culpa. El acaparaba la charla en ese momento con el famoso Harry Potter.

- ¿Crees que seguirá ahí a la salida? – Preguntó esperanzada. Los poltergeist estaban asociados a un lugar del que no podían desvincularse y eran escasos. Por supuesto, no había ninguno en el edificio moderno de su escuela de magia de Madrid.

- Sinceramente, espero que no.

-¿Por qué?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu hermana y esa Slytherin que la acompaña están llenas de cera. Peeves es siempre muy desagradable.

- Se llama Millie.

- Se llama Peeves.- Negó Fred.

- Me refiero a la niña.

- Bueno. Es una Slytherin.- dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y? Está en tu curso y compartes algunas clases con ella.

- Ni siquiera conozco a todo el mundo de mi casa.

- Pero ¿No se supone que la casa es como la familia mientras estás aquí?

Fred abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces se escuchó la voz chillona de Flitwick.

- ¡Clase! ¡Silencio!

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Congreso sobre Educación Mágica. Pausa para el café.**_

La señora Granger-Weasley se acercó sonriente al grupito. Nieves y Cecilia conversaban animadamente con la representante mexicana y con un brasileño que hablaba en un portugués cerradísimo y que no había traído a sus hijos porque consideraba que era un viaje demasiado largo para una estancia tan corta. Los cuatro dejaron de hablar y sonrieron a la bruja.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó la señora Granger-Weasley.

- Estupendamente.- Contestaron. – Salvo el tiempo, claro. Pero eso es propio del país.- Dijo el brasileño con una cálida sonrisa. Era un mago de tez oscura y ojos brillantes, vestido con un traje marrón oscuro y una corbata un tanto chillona.

- ¿Afinidad latino americana? – Preguntó la señora Granger - Weasley, un poco porque no sabía qué decir.

- Posiblemente.- Contestó Nieves.- Tenemos un refrán que dice _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_.

La señora Granger – Weasley volvió a sonreír.

- Pero no estaban hablando en inglés... ¿verdad?

- No.- Negó la representante mexicana.- Cada uno lo hace en su idioma y conseguimos entendernos.

- No obstante yo estaba diciendo que voy a tener que apuntarme a clases de Portugués, porque a veces me cuesta un esfuerzo de concentración entender al señor Simoes.- Comentó Cecilia.

- Ah. Pero ustedes están federados con Portugal.- Una vez arrancada la conversación, Hermione empezaba a encontrarse a gusto. El tema de la federación mágica de los dos Estados le resultaba apasionante.

- Precisamente por eso. En nuestro Ministerio se ofertan constantemente cursos de Portugués y de Español.

- Pero están en Madrid.

- Hay también una sede en Lisboa. La Ministra tiene despacho oficial en ambas. Se ha debatido sobre alternar la sede principal, pero todavía no hay nada fijado. Tenga en cuenta que es un proceso reciente.

- Fascinante. Es fascinante. En algún momento me gustaría muchísimo que habláramos de ello con más calma.

Cecilia sintió un nudo en el estómago. Si esta señora Granger – Weasley tomaba confianza con ella, seguro que acabaría mandándole otro pergamino largo como un día sin pan lleno de preguntas sobre la Federación, como si ella no tuviera apenas trabajo en su Ministerio.

- Muy ilustrativo, el Congreso.- Comentó para intentar desviarla de aquel tema.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad les está resultando interesante? A mi, personalmente, me parece demasiado repetitivo. Los ponentes, hasta ahora, exponen lo que ya sabíamos.

- Bueno, lo que ya sabían ustedes. Para nosotros es novedoso.- La representante mexicana comentó con una sonrisa.

- Claro. A mi me hubiera gustado muchísimo que también ustedes hubieran podido exponer sus modelos. En cualquier caso, espero que participen activamente en la Mesa Redonda de mañana.

Una criatura parecida a un trasgo pero vestida con una especie de toalla con el dibujo de la Union Jack apareció con una bandeja llena de pastas y diminutos cruasanes. La señora Granger-Weasley puso cara de disgusto.

- Un elfo doméstico ¿No? – Preguntó Nieves.

La señora Granger – Weasley asintió con desgana.

- Pertenecen a la misma especie que los trasgos .- Aclaró Nieves a los presentes.- Pero, a diferencia de ellos, están esclavizados.

La cara de la señora Granger- Weasley se iluminó.

- ¿Conocen, entonces, criaturas de este tipo que son libres?

- A nuestros trasgos no hay quién los someta mediante encantamientos. Generalmente hacen las tareas domésticas de buena gana. Pero si uno se comporta mal con ellos se vuelven completamente insoportables.

- ¡Me tiene que contar! ¡Me tiene que contar muchísimo...! _Nieves_. ¡Desde mis tiempos de colegio estoy muy interesada en la mejora de las condiciones de los elfos domésticos!

Cecilia dedicó a Nieves una mirada solidaria. La pobre había tenido la mala fortuna de dar con un tema que interesaba a la señora Granger – Weasley. Ahora la inundaría también a ella con cuestionarios detallados sobre los trasgos. Claro que, pensándolo bien, parecía que no había tema que no interesara a aquella bruja inglesa.

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Pizarro – Vilamaior (o sea, los padres de Cecilia).**_

Almudena leyó con interés la Sección Nacional de El Mago de las Finanzas. No hizo ningún comentario cuando terminó. Simplemente, pasó a zamparse un buen pedazo del bizcocho casero de su madre. Que por cierto, no había dejado de observarla discretamente.


	22. Chapter 22

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O **

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hora de Comer**_

Mencía se sentía frustrada. No por la clase de Encantamientos, que resultó la mar de didáctica y amena a pesar de la explosión que provocó un niño irlandés llamado Patrick Connolly en el pupitre de al lado y que dejó a Fred, Renata y ella misma cubiertos de ceniza, sino porque cuando salieron al pasillo ya no había rastros del Poltergeist.

- Creedme, es mejor así.- Dijo Fred muy seguro de sí mismo. – Ahora convendría lavarse un poco, antes de ir al Gran Comedor. Las explosiones son algo habitual con Patrick, dice que es cosa de familia, que a un tío suyo llamado Seamus también le pasaba... - Y con aquellas palabras empezó a caminar muy seguro.

- ¡Eh! ¡Aquí hay unos baños de chicas! – Exclamó Renata cuando el niño pasó de largo a buen ritmo.

- A las chicas no les gusta ese baño. No entran nunca.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Mencía intrigada.

- Porque ahí suele residir una niña fantasma.

- ¡Una niña fantasma! – Exclamaron las dos a la vez.

- Myrtle. Y la apodan "la llorona" porque no hace mas que gemir y...

Fred no pudo acabar la frase. Las dos niñas se abalanzaron al interior del baño deseosas de encontrarse con un fantasma tan de libro que hasta gemía. Porque hasta entonces solamente habían tenido ocasión de ver de lejos a Nick Casi Decapitado en armoniosa charla con El Fraile Gordo. Y aquello no era lo que se suponía de un fantasma. El fantasma estándar tenía que gemir como un alma en pena que era. El baño, tal y como Fred había previsto, estaba desierto. Al menos de vivos.

- Vaya, parece que ha salido.- Dijo Renata con un tono de voz que no ocultaba su decepción.

- ¡Qué lástima! Yo no he visto nunca uno de cerca. El edificio de mi colegio es moderno y no ha dado tiempo a que nadie se quiera quedar como fantasma.

- Yo solo he visto alguno en algún edificio colonial. Recuerdo uno con armadura y espada que maldecía la hora en la que se embarcó para las Américas y añoraba guerrear contra los oranginos en Flandes...

- Vaya...

Las dos niñas se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron que, ya que estaban, procederían a asearse un poco. Estaban lavándose las manos cuando oyeron el ruido. Era como si algo gordo intentara circular por una cañería de uno de los retretes. Las dos volvieron a mirarse esperanzadas cuando la figura plateada apareció junto a los lavabos. Era una niña feúcha, con gafas y un par de coletas vestida con la túnica negra de Hogwarts que parecía no haber experimentado variaciones en muchísimos años.

- ¿Qué hacéis en mi baño vosotras dos?

Renata y Mencía la miraron fijamente, ambas con la boca abierta.

- Estábamos lavándonos.- Consiguió articular Renata.

- ¿Quiénes sois? Creo que no os he visto nunca... y no lleváis el escudo de vuestra casa en la túnica...

- Somos alumnos de visita...- Empezó a explicar Mencía.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Esa idea peregrina de la señora Granger! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los escolares habituales! – Y con aquellas palabras Myrtle dio un vuelo hacia arriba, se giró en el aire y se sumergió de cabeza por el inodoro con un gran chapoteo.

Mencía y Renata corrieron al cubículo por el que había desaparecido

- ¡Caramba! ¡Qué mal gusto! – Exclamó Renata.

- Al menos, estaba limpio. Como no lo usan...

Las dos se echaron a reír. Entonces un lamento agudo retumbó en todo el cuarto de baño.

- ¡Eso! ¡Reíros de mí!

Las dos niñas, asustadas, salieron del excusado a trompicones.

- ¡Todos sois igual de malvados! – Mencía y Renata se giraron hacia los lavabos, que era desde donde ahora parecía venir la voz de Myrtle. La encontraron sentada en uno de ellos, bastante llorosa.

- No pretendíamos ofender.- Se excusó Renata.- Solamente nos preguntábamos por qué, habiendo tantos lugares lindos en este Castillo, prefieres los lavabos.

- Oh, sí, si hay muchos sitios bonitos aquí... pero este lavabo es especial... aquí me morí. Aunque no espero que vosotras dos lo comprendáis. Los vivos en general sois bastante duros de sesera.

Y diciendo aquello volvió a desaparecer, esta vez por el desagüe del lavabo. Mencía y Renata se aproximaron, esta vez más cautelosas.

- No hay ni rastro de ectoplasma.- Murmuró Mencía mirando atentamente la superficie blanca del lavabo y la pared circundante.

- ¡Ir dejándose el ectoplasma por ahí es una ordinariez! – La voz de Myrtle retumbó desde el interior de la cañería.

Las dos niñas volvieron a mirarse.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? – Murmuró Renata.- Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos.

Mencía asintió. Fred tenía razón. Usar aquel baño era complicadísimo con semejante fantasma adolescente. Fred las estaba esperando junto a la puerta del aseo. Los tres dirigieron sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor.


	23. Chapter 23

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

_**Londres; Ministerio de Magia; Congreso Internacional sobre Educación Mágica. Jueves a mediodía.**_

La señora Granger-Weasley se las apañó para sentarse junto a Nieves durante la comida. La bruja dedicó a Cecilia una mirada dolida, a lo que ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, había sido casualidad que a ella la engancharan el brasileño y la mexicana, cada uno por un lado, mientras Nieves, corta de reflejos, se dejaba arrinconar por la bruja inglesa, que realmente era agradable aunque un poquito pesada.

- Estoy muy interesada en lo de los elfos… - comenzó la señora Granger – Weasley confirmando los peores temores de Nieves.

- Nuestra especie local de elfos se denomina Trasgos.- Comentó resignada.- Los trasgos son seres a los que les gusta vivir con los seres humanos y encargarse de las tareas domésticas, pero también son muy especiales. Son serviciales si se les trata con afecto y educación. Si por el contrario se es grosero con ellos, o piensan que uno lo ha sido, se volverán insoportables y perderán las cosas…

Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tratar con educación a los elfos era algo que ella había intuido desde el principio. Y lo del afecto se había hecho patente con Kreatcher. Aunque el elfo de Harry no dejaba de ser un tanto visceral… _El elfo de Harry_… él siempre alegaba que dejarlo libre lo mataría del shock… pero ella sabía que debajo de la excusa estaba también la ilusión de Ginny de poseer uno, una de las ambiciones más profundas de Molly Weasley hechas realidad en su única hija... Pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en ello en ese momento. La oportunidad de hablar con una experta en trasgos la pintaban calva, ¡Qué caramba!

- Así que ¿Pueden volverse desobedientes?

- Por supuesto.

- Y… ¿Cómo se liberan de su relación de servicio con una familia? – La señora Granger – Weasley estaba cada vez más entusiasmada y eso se notaba en su voz y en sus gestos. Nieves pensó que, de alguna manera, le recordaba a su sobrina de ocho años cuando ella llegaba a su casa con un regalo.

- Tiene que entender una cosa, los trasgos no se consideran en servidumbre. Hacen las labores domésticas porque les gusta. Si no reciben un buen trato a cambio, o piensan que no lo han recibido, es cuando se vuelven insoportables… es fácil que se sientan heridos, son particularmente sensibles... pero si realmente quiere saber cómo librarse de un trasgo, lo que hay que hacer es encomendarles una tarea imposible. La imposibilidad de llevarla a cabo les hiere en su amor propio y abandonan el lugar.

- ¿Una tarea imposible? ¿Qué puede ser imposible para un elf… digo, trasgo? Hasta donde yo se, tienen una magia muy potente…

- Por ejemplo, encargarles que laven la piel de una oveja negra hasta que se vuelva blanca.

- Ah, entiendo. Aquí se puede liberar un elfo entregándole una prenda de ropa. Llevan tantos años en régimen de esclavitud que ser liberados lo consideran una ofensa. La verdad, no se me ocurre cómo cambiar esa mentalidad…

- Puede que no sea una cuestión de mentalidad.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¿Ha pensado en el origen de la situación?

- ¿El origen?

- Si. Desde cuando son esclavos y cómo llegaron a esa situación. No son, por naturaleza, criaturas de fácil convencer. Más bien son caprichosos. Lo más probable es que estén sometidos a algún tipo de hechizo que los esclavice… algo contra lo que su voluntad no tiene nada que hacer.

- ¡No se me había ocurrido pensarlo!

- Si es así, es un hechizo potente, persistente y ligado, de alguna manera, a los descendientes de los elfos inicialmente esclavizados. Sería interesante que rebuscara en sus archivos, a ver qué encuentra sobre el tema.

La señora Granger – Weasley dedicó una devota mirada a Nieves. En cuanto tuviera tiempo dedicaría esfuerzos a esa línea de investigación. Tal vez había seguido la línea equivocada desde sus idealistas años juveniles ¡Puede que todavía hubiera esperanza para los elfos!

- Ah, ahí viene la representante francesa…- Nieves, deseosa de dejar el tema de los elfos aparcado, fijó la vista en Madame Maxime que hacía su nada discreta entrada en el comedor. En realidad, ninguno de los presentes dejó de darse cuenta, considerando el tamaño que tenía y el escándalo que estaba causando, que en nada desmerecía al primero.

- Es un poco irascible.- Comentó la señora Granger-Weasley en voz baja.- Se debe, creo, a su naturaleza híbrida… - No siguió hablando porque al decirlo había recordado a Hagrid y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda.

- De semi gigante. Está a la vista.- Aclaró Nieves como si tal cosa.

La señora Granger – Weasley dedicó la enésima mirada de admiración a la bruja española, que trataba semejante cuestión con tanta naturalidad.

- ¡Veo que es una entendida en criaturas mágicas!

- Dediqué muchos años a ellas, hace tiempo. ..

- ¿Ya no lo hace?

- Las encuentro demasiado estresantes. Sinceramente, cambiar de destino fue una completa liberación.

- Puedo comprenderla…

No, pensó Nieves, no podía comprenderla del todo, porque no tenía idea de por lo que había tenido que pasar durante aquellos años. Pero ni era el momento ni tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar de ello con aquella bruja inglesa.

De todas formas, la señora Granger – Weasley se había interrumpido al cruzar la mirada con Madame Maxime, la cual dedicaba a las españolas y sus compañeros de mesa una que en nada tenía que envidiar a la de un basilisco adulto.

- Les ha salido una dura crítica.- Comentó la señora Granger – Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? No tenemos relaciones especiales con su Academia.

- Tal vez sea por eso.

- No lo creo. Ellos no han querido mezclarse nunca,

- Entonces tal vez se trate de que quieren seguir así. Le anticiparé que en el punto de mañana relativo a los Concursos Mágicos Estudiantiles se va a tratar la posibilidad de restaurar el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde su origen, hace siglos, participaban Beauxbateaux y Durmstrang. El colegio balcánico se ha retirado, de momento, de manera que se necesitaría un tercer socio…

- Y ¿están sopesando una candidatura hispana?

- Efectivamente. Ya se que su organización educativa es mucho más compleja, pero la verdad es que, precisamente por eso, nada me gustaría más. Nuestros estudiantes están demasiado acostumbrados al modelo de Internado, y sin duda su participación les abriría los ojos a otras formas de educación…

Nieves guardó silencio. Pensaba que era difícil que Cecilia informara a favor de semejante participación, al menos mientras los términos se mantuvieran tal cual estaban en el momento presente, pero como buena secretaria que era, no dijo _ni mu._

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Jueves por la tarde.**_

La comida, como la cena del día anterior, había resultado en términos generales asquerosa. Aunque en honor a los visitantes extranjeros se habían incluido algunos platos propios de ellos en el menú. Mencía se inclinó por un plato mexicano que su nueva amiga le recomendó encarecidamente y que consistía al parecer en un guiso de cactus, mientras que ella decidió probar la pizza de canguro y caimán.

- ¿Está bueno? – preguntó Mencía – Me ha parecido que se movía…

Renata asintió con la cabeza y con la boca llena de pizza. Le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras masticaba trabajosamente para que esperara a que fuera capaz de tragar.

- Excelente.- Dijo.- Yo también creo que ha dado un saltito en el plato. Debe ser el canguro…

Mencía sopesó intentarlo. Finalmente decidió volver a fiarse de su nueva amiga y se sirvió un triángulo. Al fin y al cabo, los nopales, como se denominaba el plato de cactus, no estaban nada mal.

- ¡Ay! ¡Creo que me ha mordido!

- No te habrá hecho mucho… es pizza…

- Ya… - Mencía se miró el dedo con atención. No tenía sangre, pero si unas marcas que se correspondían claramente con el borde de la pizza. - Esa porción debía ser el cocodrilo… - Reflexionó en voz alta.

- Dundee…

- ¿Dundee? Y eso ¿qué es? ¿Un hechizo de inmovilización? – Preguntó Fred muy serio mientras las dos niñas prorrumpían en carcajadas. Fred las miró un tanto ceñudo, sin comprender bien de qué iba todo aquello. Aquellas niñas eran simpáticas, le caían bien, pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando tenían unas cosas la mar de raras...

- ¿Qué tenemos a continuación? – Preguntó Renata intentando cambiar de tema.

- Clase de vuelo. Con la señora Hooch.- Al niño inglés se le iluminó la cara. – Me encanta la clase de vuelo. Mi madre fue jugadora profesional, y mi padre estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor… - Y de repente, todo el buen humor de Fred desapareció tal y como había aparecido.

- Eso es estupendo.- Intervino Mencía sinceramente admirada.- Mi madre vuela muy bien, pero no le gusta el quidditch…

Fred abrió mucho los ojos, como si fuera imposible que a una bruja, menos a una como la madre de Mencía, que según su hija hundía sus raíces mágicas en la noche de los tiempos, no le gustara el quidditch, el deporte por antonomasia de los magos que encerraba toda la filosofía de su peculiar forma de ser. Mencía, al ver la expresión de asombro del niño, decidió contarle que su tatarabuelo había sido jugador profesional. Fred de nuevo se entusiasmó.

- ¡Pero si sale en los cromos de la Colección de Estrellas del Quidditch de Todos los Tiempos!

Mencía se sintió halagada.

- No comprendo entonces cómo es posible que a tu madre no le guste el quidditch.

- Ella dice que es el resultado lógico de la mezcla genética de mi tatarabuelo y su mujer. El era un campeón, y a ella, que volaba bastante mal, nunca le gustó el quidditch.

- A mi me encanta... pero me caigo a menudo de la escoba... ¡Seguro que no estaré nunca en el equipo de Gryffindor...!

- Yo sí que seguro no estaré en el equipo del colegio.- Dijo Mencía.- Porque como no lo hay...

- ¡¿No tenéis equipo de quidditch?! – Renata y Fred exclamaron sorprendidos.

- No. ¿Cómo íbamos a tenerlo si damos clase dentro de una ciudad de varios millones de habitantes la mayoría muggles? Para jugar al quidditch o te apuntas a algún club juvenil o aprovechas los campamentos mágicos de verano...

- No puedo entender entonces los resultados de vuestra Selección, la verdad... – Exclamó Fred. Mencía se encogíó de hombros. Era demasiado complicado para ella encontrar una explicación lógica para ese asunto.

Fred las apremió a terminar la comida cuando aún faltaba media hora para comenzar la clase. Aunque protestaron, en el fondo ellas estaban casi tan nerviosas como él. Volar por los alrededores del castillo debía ser una experiencia fantástica.

- Atención, clase.- Media hora más tarde la profesora de vuelo ponía orden a la horda de excitados alumnos de primero. La señora Hooch era una bruja con el pelo de punta y ojos penetrantes que recordaron a Mencía una especie de águila-. Todo el mundo junto a una escoba. Extended la mano, y cuando yo grite _ahora_ cada uno de vosotros dirá "arriba" con resolución. ¿Preparados?

Fred se cayó de la escoba, mientras que Renata demostraba que era una avezada voladora. Y Mencía contempló el paisaje desde lo alto absolutamente maravillada. Era como haberse metido dentro de un cuento. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró una choza extraña y retorcida de cuya chimenea salía un humo púrpura.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó a Fred. El niño había conseguido llegar hasta ella sin mayores contratiempos, y por tanto se sentía muy ufano.

- Es la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¿El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas?

- Si.

- Me muero de ganas de tener una clase de esas.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte. Cuidado de Criaturas se estudia a partir de segundo.

Ante la cara de desolación de la niña, el chico sacó pecho.

- Pero podemos visitarle después de las clases. Es muy amigo mío.

- Vale.- Mencía contempló un instante más el huerto que había junto a la cabaña, donde unas calabazas como nunca había visto crecían orondas, y echó a volar hacia el lago.


	24. Chapter 24

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O **

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPITULO 24**

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia, jornadas sobre Educación Mágica. Sesión vespertina del primer día.**_

- Toma.- Nieves ofreció a Cecilia unos caramelos pequeñitos envueltos en papel de color púrpura brillante. – Caramelos de café. De los de verdad…

Cecilia comprendió. No se trataba de simples _toffees_ o caramelos con sabor a café. Eran _de_ café, de café concentrado. Un par de caramelos de aquellos y se mantendría despierta durante toda la jornada de la tarde. Pero no estaba del todo segura de querer estar tan atenta, así que inicialmente solo se tomó uno, la dosis suficiente para mantener un perfil aceptable y evitar empezar a bostezar. Pero las dudas le duraron poquísimo, tan solo el breve espacio de tiempo entre sentarse y dar comienzo la sesión. Cuando tomó la palabra Madame Maxime, Cecilia se apresuró a meterse en la boca el segundo caramelo. No quería perder ni el menor detalle de lo que pudiera decir aquella mujer.

- … Se trata de que el mago adulto esté _prepagado_ _paga _enfrentarse a cualquier cosa con suficientes _gagantías_ de éxito. Y precisamente, _paga_ demostrarlo, hemos _prepagado_ una pequeña exhibición. Nuestros alumnos de Beauxbateaux se _enfrentagán_ a una criatura alada muy singular, esta tarde – noche. Están invitados a _acompañagme_ al colegio para presenciarla.

La señora Granger – Weasley interrumpió a Madame Maxime.

- Pero, esto no estaba previsto…

- Una pequeña sorpresa…

La señora Granger – Weasley sonrió forzadamente.

- No creo que sea posible…

- _Tonteguías._ Todo está dispuesto.

- Un momento, Olympe, como responsable del Colegio creo que al menos tendría que haberlo sabido… - Ahora había tomado la palabra la señora McGonegal.

- Si nos disculpan…

Ante el estupor de la concurrencia, los representantes ingleses hicieron un corrillo aparte y se enzarzaron en una discusión entre susurros que duró un buen cuarto de hora, al final del cual, la señora Granger – Weasley, con el rostro un tanto enrojecido y una sonrisa forzadísima anunció que la sorpresa preparada por Madame Maxime seguía adelante y que quién quisiera comprobar la pericia de los franceses, en un entorno controlado, no tenía más que desplazarse a Hogwarts una vez acabada la sesión, para lo cual se habilitaría un traslador.

- Creo que voy a ir. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de sorpresa ha preparado esta señora – Murmuró Nieves en el oído de Cecilia, en un tono que claramente indicaba que en realidad no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la superior de Nieves y, oficialmente, debía expresar su consentimiento. Aunque no mostró ninguna emoción, Nieves no dejó de observar que estaba bastante pálida. ¿Qué habría tramado aquella mujerona? se preguntaba. Por una parte, su sentido de madre responsable le pedía a gritos desplazarse a ese colegio a ver qué pasaba. Por otra, el mismo sentido materno también le decía en términos muy claros que cualquiera de sus dos hijas, especialmente la mayor, pondrían el grito en el cielo de llegar a saber que tan solo un día después de haberlas dejado allí instaladas volvía para supervisar su seguridad. Ganó la primera opinión.

- Te acompaño.

- Tu tampoco te fías ¿Verdad?

- No.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

- ¡Vamos! ¡Venid! Hagrid estará encantado. Le chifla que le hagan visitas…

Los tres niños corrían por el campo un tanto enlodado y con restos de nieve aquí y allá. Fred iba el primero dando saltos. Renata le seguía bastante de cerca. La última era Mencía, que corría con precaución tratando de no caerse. Por fin llegaron hasta el huerto próximo a la cabaña, donde crecían aquellas calabazas que de cerca parecían aún más inmensas que desde el aire.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid! ¡Soy yo, Fred!

Los ladridos de un perro ensordecieron las voces del niño, que se detuvo en seco como si aquello fuera una advertencia.

- Ese es Fang Tercero… - Murmuró cuando las dos niñas se pusieron a su altura.

- Bonito nombre para un perro. Supongo que será la mar de pacífico…

- Un chucho faldero, seguramente.

Fred las miró asombrado.

- Fang es un perro negro y grande. Ladra mucho, tiene unos colmillos enormes, y sobre todo…

- Sobre todo… ¿Qué?

- Sobre todo echa unas babas pegajosas y urticantes asquerosas.

-¡Puaj!

- ¿Cómo nos cuentas eso ahorita que acabamos de comer?

- No es verdad, has comido hace más de dos horas…

- ¡He merendado!

Empezaban a discutir cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el enorme guardabosques se agachó para mirar.

- ¡Ah, eres tu, Fred! ¡Y te has traído dos amigas! Pasad, pasad. Tengo una visita que os encantará. – Y el hombretón guiñó un ojo y les hizo señas con una mano mientras con la otra le sacudía un manotazo al cabezón igualmente enorme de un perrazo que pugnaba por escurrirse entre sus piernas y salir al exterior.

- No comáis nada. – Les recomendó Fred en voz baja.- Hagrid suele pensar que todo el mundo tiene dientes de piedra.- Y dicho aquello se metió en la cabaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus amigas se miraban asombradas y un poco preocupadas. No obstante, le siguieron al interior de aquella vivienda, en donde todo era enorme. Durante unos instantes se quedaron absortas contemplando las gigantescas sartenes, el vaso sobre la mesa que parecía un cubo de sacar agua de un pozo o el camastro cubierto por una colcha de _patchwork_ en la que cada uno de los cuadraditos parecía una alfombra pequeña.

- ¡Tío Harry! ¡Tío Harry! – Fred, entusiasmado, las hizo salir de su asombro con sus gritos y volver la vista simultáneamente hacia una enorme silla sobre la que estaba sentada la visita de Hagrid, que no era otro que aquel famosísimo Harry Potter. En aquel entorno parecía aún más menudo de lo que realmente era. Se levantó con una sonrisa afable cuando Fred corrió hacia él, pero no extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, como pensaron las dos niñas que haría. En su lugar, le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

- Caramba, Fred, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi…

- ¿Tío Harry? – Susurró Renata en el oído de Mencía mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

El tal tío Harry resultó ser el marido de la hermana del padre de Fred. No lo veía muy a menudo porque como ocupaba el importante puesto de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, solía estar muy ocupado. Además, los niños de la familia tenían terminantemente prohibido presumir de estar emparentados con él, especialmente en el colegio, y darle la lata con preguntas sobre su trabajo o su pasado cuando estaban en familia. Tal y como Fred había predicho Hagrid les ofreció unos bollos que no tenían nada que desmerecer comparados con piedras graníticas y que los tres niños escondieron en los bolsillos a las primeras de cambio, cosa fácil porque el bueno de Hagrid estaba demasiado pendiente de Harry como para hacer caso a los tres pequeños. En efecto, Hagrid le preguntó a Harry por la tía de Fred, por sus niños, por el trabajo y por un tal "Criatura" que al cabo de un rato Renata y Mencía dedujeron que se trataba de su elfo doméstico y que en realidad se llamaba Kreatcher.

En realidad, ellas se estaban aburriendo bastante, aunque Fred, boquiabierto, no perdía ripio de lo que los mayores hablaban sumido en la más completa admiración. Y Mencía hubiera empezado a bostezar de no ser por Renata.

- ¿No has oído eso? – Susurró la niña en su oído.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Mencía. Pero no tuvo necesidad de esperar respuesta. Ella también había escuchado un sonido espeluznante, a caballo entre un grito horrorizado y un bramido salvaje. Las dos niñas intercambiaron una mirada aterrorizada y después dirigieron la vista hacia los demás. Fred, a juzgar por la palidez que exhibía, que hacía resaltar sus pecas, también lo había oído. No así los dos adultos, que continuaban su amigable charla… hasta que la criatura, o lo que fuera, aulló por tercera vez. Y en esta ocasión la oyeron, vaya si la oyeron.

Hagrid llamó a Fang Tercero, que resultó ser un completo gallina que temblaba debajo de la mesa con el rabo entre las piernas. Y el tío Harry sacó su varita y la aferró con fuerza.

- Vosotros tres os quedáis aquí. Nada de salir al exterior ¿Me habéis entendido? – Dijo Hagrid muy serio. Y abrió la puerta de la cabaña y salió tirando del collar de Fang Tercero seguido por Harry, que se olvidó de cerrar. Fred corrió a empujar la puerta, cosa que finalmente logró con la ayuda de sus dos amigas. Los tres entonces se desplazaron a las ventanas y se pegaron a ellas, esperando poder ver algo.


	25. Chapter 25

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O **

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Jueves por la tarde. Dentro del castillo.**_

- Es una lástima, pero la Directora McGonegal ha decidido que no era pertinente hacer fiestas privadas con vosotros de visita en el castillo, así que Slughorn se queda con las ganas... y yo también.- Estaba explicando Bror a Isabel mientras avanzaban por un corredor decorado con unos tapices que parecían medievales. Isabel vio de reojo un enorme ser bastante bruto aporreando a un mago que debía ser muy tonto para dejarse hacer algo así, aunque fuera en un tapiz. Por un segundo tuvo curiosidad por saber si era un Hombre del Saco, un Tragaldabas o qué, pero precisamente cuando iba a preguntar a Bror el chico la tomó del brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa como una tarde de primavera. Isabel casi se quedó sin respiración.

El chico, manteniendo aquella sonrisa, la condujo entonces hasta una pequeña oquedad en la pared del pasillo que quedaba fuera de la vista gracias a la disposición del mobiliario y, mirándola fijamente, se las ingenió para situarla contra la pared, frente a él. Y apoyando una mano en el muro, por encima de su hombro y a la altura de su mejilla, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

- ¿Sabes que eres preciosa? – Murmuró en su oído con esa voz suya. Una voz grave, de adulto, sin trazas de gallitos, que acariciaba con sólo oírla.

El corazón de Isabel se aceleró como nunca. Por una parte hacia ya algún tiempo que había empezado a fantasear con su primer beso de amor. Incluso había llegado a practicar con su almohada imaginando un chico guapísimo y encantador que la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí lentamente. Bror se inclinó más aún, lentamente, como ella había imaginado... y la besó. Fue un beso cuidado, lento, acariciando suavemente sus labios.

Isabel se sintió flotar, maravillada. Su primer beso de amor. En esos momentos creía que amaría a Bror durante el resto de su vida, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se dejaba besar sin corresponder. Obviamente, eso era fruto de su inexperiencia. Tenía que hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho como un tambor, tomó cierta iniciativa y le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, más o menos, que lo había recibido.

Bror respondió de una manera que ella no esperaba. Sus labios se movieron mucho más rápido, con avidez, mientras su cuerpo se aproximaba a ella y la empujaba contra la pared. De repente, sintió su lengua dentro de su boca y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo, pero no se atrevió porque una vaga idea que sugería que si hacía aquello tal vez lo perdería la retuvo.

Con el tiempo, Isabel llegaría a estar convencida de que era lo que debería haber hecho. Porque Bror, ante la ausencia de reacción que lo frenara, dio un paso más y se apretó contra ella dejándola como si fuera el relleno de un sándwich, y una especie de campanilla de alarma empezó a sonar vagamente en algún punto del cerebro de la chica. Cuando plantó una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de Isabel, dispuesto a manosear a gusto, el atontamiento desapareció por completo y los genes heredados de Cecilia pidieron prioridad alfa.

El bofetón se escuchó la mar de nítido en el corredor.

Bror se separó de golpe con la mano en la mejilla, que se le empezaba a poner colorada con cuatro marcas alargadas, correspondientes cada una a uno de los largos dedos de Isabel la cual, con unos reflejos que se desconocía, ya tenía fuera su varita y lo miraba con ella asida firmemente de manera amenazadora.

Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, hubiera observado como sus ojos grises, también heredados de su madre, pasaban de ser un remanso a amenazar galerna.

- Perdona, no te pongas así... ha sido sólo un beso...- Murmuró Bror mientras miraba a derecha e izquierda para comprobar que seguían solos.

- Discrepo. Te has pasado de la raya y no lo voy a tolerar.- Soltó con un tono de adulta que a ella misma le sorprendió, aunque no se permitió manifestar ni el menor atisbo de asombro.

- Creí que te gustaba.

- Pues creíste mal.- Y diciendo aquello una seria Isabel alzó la varita un poco más. El chico posó la vista en ella durante un segundo y después alzó ambas manos.

- Vale, vale. Captado. Si se te pasa la estrechez, me avisas.

Y con aquellas palabras tan cutres se dio la vuelta y se largó dejándola sola en medio del corredor. Isabel esperó hasta que lo perdió de vista y entonces se marchó a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando salió del castillo toda su entereza se disolvió como azúcar en un líquido caliente y se desmoronó. Las lágrimas acudieron prestas a sus ojos mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Su primer beso de amor había sido un completo fiasco. Un desastre. Y eso no podría cambiarlo nada. Con el tremendismo y fatalismo propios de la adolescencia, concluyó que no estaba segura de poder superarlo alguna vez. Y fue a desmoronar su metro setenta y tres de estatura y toda su anatomía casi de mujer en la penumbra de una arcada gótica, pensando en llorar a gusto.

No lo hizo. El aullido, o lo que fuera, cortó en seco sus planes de sentir lástima por sí misma. Isabel se asomó al exterior de la arcada y los vio.

Numerosos estudiantes y profesores hacían un círculo en torno a una criatura que se movía con violencia. A priori parecía un Pegaso, pero cuando la chica acomodó la vista a la penumbra observó que no era exactamente un caballo alado al uso.

El animal en cuestión era más pequeño que un pegaso, y no era blanco sino gris. En lugar de las patas finas semejantes a las de los pura sangres, parecía un percherón. Pero tenía unos dientes afilados, para nada propios de un herbívoro, y echaba las orejas hacia atrás mientras emitía unos aullidos espeluznantes como si fuera un perro salvaje.

Los estudiantes franceses intentaban frenarlo mientras la enorme profesora que se habían traído con ellos contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados. En cambio, el profesorado del colegio estaba persuadiendo a los escolares de que se apartaran y regresaran al castillo.

Isabel observó al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas correr hacia el animal, seguido de un mago delgado, moreno y más bien tirando a bajo. El hombretón apartó a todos los alumnos que encontró en su camino, vociferando, y se enfrentó él solo a la criatura.

Isabel esperaba verle sacar una varita, pero eso no ocurrió. Y lo mas espeluznante, el caballo era tan rápido que acabó asestándole un mordisco en un brazo tras tres intentos fallidos. Para entonces los alumnos habían corrido a refugiarse tras el profesorado, incluidos los dos franceses, mientras la señorona aquella les miraba como si fuera un basilisco.

Entonces se escuchó nítidamente la voz del mago.

- ¡Stufefy!

- ¡Eso no sirve, Harry, su piel es demasiado dura! – Gritó el hombretón.

- ¡Petrificus Totatulus!

El hechizo impactó de lleno en el pecho del animal, que lejos de petrificarse se encabritó aún más y se puso a perseguir al mago. El gigantón lo aferró por el cuello de la chaqueta con unos reflejos impropios de su tamaño y lo lanzó a lo alto de un árbol. Pero no le dio tiempo a todo y el caballo lo arrolló y empezó a patearlo.

El mago, desde la copa del árbol, no se rendía. Y lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo mientras el animal coceaba al hombretón.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de gente se apareció en el otro extremo de aquel prado. Debía tratarse de un traslador, porque la mayoría se cayeron al suelo. Rápidamente se hicieron cargo de la situación y echaron a correr, con las varitas alzadas, en pos del caballo y el hombretón.

Isabel sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando reconoció perfectamente a una de las figuras que corrían, varita en ristre. Sus nudillos se cerraron con fuerza contra la balaustrada.

- ¡Mamá! – Murmuró.- Ten cuidado, por Dios ten cuidado. No soportaría... otra vez no...- Los fantasmas del pasado reciente, cuando otra criatura semifantástica casi envía al otro barrio a su madre amenazaron con atenazarla. Afortunadamente, Isabel contuvo el terror. Y afortunadamente también, pudo reconocer a Nieves, la experta en bichos mágicos terroríficos, corriendo junto a su madre.


	26. Chapter 26

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Preguntó Cecilia asombrada.

- No lo se. Puede ser un híbrido de pegaso con alguna otra cosa o una criatura deforme.- Contestó Nieves.

- ¿Con esos dientes y esa agresividad? – Pero Cecilia no contempló a Nieves alzando los hombros en un claro gesto de ignorancia porque estaba muy ocupada alternando entre vigilar a la criatura y buscar con la vista a sus hijas. No supo dilucidar si el hecho de no divisarlas la tranquilizaba o la ponía más nerviosa.

- Creo que no puede volar demasiado… - El vozarrón del semigigante las hizo girarse simultáneamente.

- ¿Sugiere entonces que ataquemos las patas? – Preguntó Nieves. De todos los presentes, era sin duda la única que sabía realmente de qué iba aquello. Hagrid asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cree que bastará un hechizo de cuerda, como esos que usan los gauchos argentinos? –Volvió a preguntar Nieves mientras el resto la miraban con asombro.

- Eso es. Sabe usted bastante de criaturas mágicas, ¿No? – Contestó Hagrid con admiración.

- Algo se, si.

- ¿A qué espera para sacar su varita? – Una voz, probablemente de uno de los norteamericanos, se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- No tengo varita.- Contestó Hagrid un tanto incómodo.

- ¡Qué no tiene varita! ¡Cómo es posible…!

Nieves giró la cabeza hacia la señora Granger Weasley en un claro gesto interrogatorio, aunque en realidad no había querido ser tan evidente. La bruja inglesa negó con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando Cecilia decidió tirar por la vía resolutiva, como de costumbre.

- Tenga.- Y le tendió su varita de reserva. Desde que nació su hijo Alberto, Cecilia siempre tenía encima una varita de repuesto, por si acaso. El hábito era tan fuerte que había viajado con las dos y no se había desprendido de ninguna de ellas en ningún entorno mágico.

- Pero… no puedo.

- Cójala. Mejor eso que nada. Haya y pluma de grifo, por si le dice algo...

Hagrid miró interrogadoramente hacia la bruja inglesa, y después hacia el mago de las gafas que había estado subido a la copa del árbol. Los dos, por turnos, asintieron con la cabeza. Una enorme manaza temblorosa tomó cuidadosamente entre dos dedos la varita que Cecilia le ofrecía. En su manaza parecía un mondadientes.

Pero surtió efecto. Con voz quebrada por la emoción pero firme, Hagrid lanzó con una habilidad insospechada para un hombre tan grande como él manejando un palito tan minúsculo un certero hechizo que anudó las patas del caballo alado y lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Excelente, señor Hagrid.- Exclamó Nieves satisfecha.

- Gra… gracias… ha sido… ha sido… ¡Eh! ¡No se acerque!¡Sigue sigue siendo muy peligroso! ¡Puede morder!

El mago que anteriormente se había sorprendido de que Hagrid no llevara una varita encima se había detenido en seco a la distancia mínima para garantizar que el animal no le alcanzara con los dientes.

- ¡Póngale un bozal!

Ante la pasividad de Hagrid, demasiado extasiado por su primer hechizo exitoso en décadas, Nieves tomó la iniciativa y protegió mágicamente la boca del animal.

Poco a poco, los alumnos habían ido saliendo de sus diversos escondites. Mencía y sus amigos, que habían estado contemplando la escena desde la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid con el corazón en vilo, salieron corriendo. La niña se echó en los brazos de su madre con fuerza mientras Cecilia le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba en la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza sin soltarla y vio entonces a la mayor de sus hijas que corría por el prado hacia ella con el rostro pálido.

- ¡Mamá! – Isabel se sumó a su hermana en el abrazo a su madre, completamente olvidado el incidente con Bror Zabini. Había cosas muchísimo más importantes en el mundo que haber ido a dar con un caradura. Aunque seguiría comportándose como una adolescente durante mucho tiempo, puesto que tan solo tenía doce años, era como si la hubieran sumergido en una piscina llena de alguna sustancia madurativa. A partir de ese momento, aunque ni ella misma fuera consciente de ello, de vez en cuando ese baño la haría mostrar pequeños destellos de madurez. Ese era uno de ellos, aunque a ella le pareciera justamente lo contrario, abrazada a su madre como hacía cuando tenía cinco años.

- ¡Olympe! ¡Olympeeeee! – . Hagrid, por su parte, se dirigía iracundo a la semigigantona, la cual se encogió de hombros como si no fuera responsable de nada.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué rayos es esto?

La señora Granger Weasley había seguido a Hagrid con el rostro bastante congestionado y también miraba a al directora francesa con cara de pocos amigos, mientras los padres de alumnos extranjeros habían empezado a hablar con sus vástagos y otros alumnos del colegio. Los ánimos se estaban caldeando.

- Parece ser que la prueba en cuestión era demostrar las habilidades con la doma de ese caballo... – Murmuró Nieves. Cecilia la miró con aprensión. Había soltado a sus dos hijas, las cuales permanecían una a cada lado de su madre sin decir nada. Nieves se dio cuenta entonces del parecido entre la mayor y su madre. Los rasgos de Alberto siempre habían predominado en Isabel, excepto los ojos que eran los de Cecilia. Pero ahora que las veía juntas observaba que había otras muchas cosas en común, además de la altura. Mencía, en cambio, se parecía más a la madre y a la hermana de Cecilia, excepto porque tenía el pelo oscuro. Y de repente estuvo segura de que la nueva generación estaría a la altura de los mil años de brujería que las precedían. Por alguna razón, Nieves sintió entonces una sincera admiración por Alberto, el hombre que junto con Cecilia había producido semejantes brujas.

- ¿Los niños franceses están bien? – Preguntó Cecilia sacándola de sus reflexiones mentales. En realidad, estaba pensando una larga colección de barbaridades todas ellas destinadas a la señora francesa aquella. Si por una maldita casualidad el bicharraco hubiera tocado un solo pelo de la cabeza de alguna de sus niñas, Cecilia estaba segura de que, por muy semigiganta que fuera, se las habría visto con ella.

- Creo que el chico está en la enfermería con una coz en la cara. Espero que no le haya roto nada.- Contestó Nieves con un tono cansino.

- ¿Qué era eso, Nieves? – Mencía se atrevió a preguntar.

- No lo se, cariño.

Mencía iba a preguntar alguna otra cosa, pero la señora Granger Weasley, seguida por Hagrid y por el mago que había estado lanzando hechizos desde lo alto del árbol se le adelantó.

- Tengo que agradecerles su rápida y eficaz intervención. No me explico cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Madame Maxime semejante... er... semejante idea.

- Venga, Hermione, no hace falta disimular. Ibas a decir estupidez o barbaridad, o algo peor. Y sinceramente, Olympe merece que reprobemos su actuación sin ningún tipo de recato... – Interrumpió Hagrid. Debajo de aquellas barbas tan espesas y de la melena greñuda y encrespada era posible observar que estaba un poco colorado.

- Er, vengo a devolverle su varita... – Dijo mirando a Cecilia un tanto cohibido. Ella tomó su varita de repuesto extrañada de aquella reacción tan poco habitual.

- Ha sido una gran satisfacción... me ha hecho muy feliz...

Para su completo asombro, el hombretón dejó escapar un lagrimón.

- Perdón. En el fondo, soy muy sentimental...- Y Sacó entonces un pañuelo que podía perfectamente servir como sábana de cama individual y con gran estrépito se sonó las narices.

- No soy quién para aconsejarle sobre el uso que debe darle a su varita, pero ¿sabe? Yo tengo cuatro hijos que aunque son bastante buenos hacen sus trastadas mágicas. Nunca dejo de llevarla encima. Y como ve, hasta llevo una supletoria, por si acaso. Con su profesión, tal vez sea recomendable que haga lo mismo.

- No tengo varita. La partieron en dos cuando me expulsaron.- Contestó Hagrid. Ahora lloraba a moco tendido.- Por eso ha sido tan... especial...

Cecilia se giró hacia la señora Granger Weasley demandando con la mirada una explicación. La bruja inglesa se sintió un tanto intimidada por aquella mirada gris que parecía perforar.

- Hace muchos años, cuando Hagrid era un niño, se le acusó indebidamente de la suelta de un basilisco por el colegio... y lo expulsaron.- Intervino el mago del árbol. Cecilia lo miró de arriba abajo, registrando en su cerebro la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía aquel hombre en la frente. Puede que sus hijas no hubieran oído hablar del conflicto que sacudió la Magia Inglesa una década atrás. Al fin y al cabo, eran un par de bebés cuando ocurrió, y aquello no salió de las islas británicas. Pero ella entonces era una funcionaria de Internacional, y aunque no viajaba siguió puntualmente aquel proceso. Lo reconoció al punto. Aquel mago tirando a bajo de cabello revuelto y muy negro era Harry Potter.

- Pero hace varios lustros que me rehabilitaron.- Contestó Hagrid.- Cuando acabó la guerra y se demostró que fue culpa del señor tenebroso...

- ¿Quiere decir que de niño le privaron de la posibilidad de recibir educación mágica para siempre, y encima por un delito que no había cometido? – La Cecilia crítica estaba saliendo a la superficie a gran velocidad.

- Así fue. Pero como dice Hagrid, su nombre fue rehabilitado y... – Hermione se calló de repente. Muchos años en el mundo mágico habían acabado por malear un tanto sus procesos mentales, pero aún quedaba debajo mucho de la joven bruja que fue. Se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había sido una gran barbaridad, de principio a fin.

- Un castigo vitalicio aplicado a un menor de edad. Sinceramente, me parece exorbitado. Y encima por algo que no cometió. ¿Y la compensación tras todos estos años? Porque, obviamente, si el sistema comete un error en la administración de justicia, el perjudicado debería ser indemnizado...

Tanto Hermione como Hagrid se quedaron callados.

- Pero, de verdad, yo me manejo muy bien sin varita... y como mago no era gran cosa, supongo que porque soy semigigante... – Hagrid, ante el sonrojo de Hermione, intentaba que sus amigos no quedaran en semejante evidencia.

- No dudo que usted se maneje sin varita. Pero si ha sido rehabilitado totalmente, entonces tiene derecho a tener una.

- El lunes próximo me encargaré de comenzar los trámites, Hagrid. Estoy segura de que el señor Ollivander tendrá una adecuada...- Hermione, muy colorada, respiró profundamente deseando que todo aquello terminara de una vez para poder irse a casa a pasar la vergüenza en privado.

- Yo... yo...

Hagrid volvió a sonarse la nariz, causando un buen sobresalto en unas cuantas personas que andaban por los alrededores. Cecilia no se sorprendió. Era como el claxon de un camión trailer de los más grandes.


	27. Chapter 27

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

_**Londres, jueves tarde.**_

Cuando Alberto llegó al hotel, terminada por aquel día su reunión universitaria, se encontró a Cecilia envuelta en un albornoz y profundamente dormida sobre la cama. Sin hacer ruido, se quitó la corbata y el traje y se puso unos vaqueros, sacó su _netbook_ del maletín y un largo pergamino que guardaba dentro del armario y se puso a trabajar en la contestación para Filius Flitwick.

Todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de que fuera el momento de arreglarse para la cena a la que les obsequiaban los organizadores de su reunión. La dejaría descansar. Debía haber tenido un día duro, en el Ministerio. Seguro que había discutido arduamente defendiendo sus puntos de vista sobre la educación mágica y el torneo ese que le parecía una completa barbaridad.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Jueves tarde**_

La comidilla del alumnado era el episodio del caballo alado. Al parecer, el chico francés estaba en la enfermería, unos decían que con la cara partida, otros que con un susto morrocotudo y los que más, con ambas cosas.

Isabel caminaba por el corredor aquel de los tapices de trolls – ahora sí sabía de qué se trataba gracias a Millicent Pucey, que resultó ser una experta –. Las dos hablaban sobre los sucesos del día.

- Esa bruja que acompaña a tu madre es verdaderamente buena con las criaturas mágicas... – decía Millie.

- Si. Creo que trabajó mucho tiempo con ellas en el Ministerio.

- ¿Ya no?

- No. Ahora está en asuntos internacionales. La verdad es que nunca he pensado en por qué lo dejó... es posible que ni siquiera mi madre lo sepa...

- A mi me gustan las criaturas mágic as... tienen algo... no se... con ellas en general sabes qué esperar.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Oh, si. Con un gigante, por ejemplo, ya sabes que se trata de seres poco sociables tendentes a enfrentarse por nada...

Isabel alzó las cejas poco convencida por el razonamiento de Millie, pero no dijo nada. La niña no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando.

- Sabes que no puedes domesticar a un dragón, y que a las menores de cambio te lanzará una llamarada, por lo que tienes siempre que ir protegido con material ignífugo... con las personas es distinto, es más imprevisible. Crees que has hecho un amigo y de repente, te deja tirado cuando más lo necesitas... o fingen ser una cosa y luego son otra... no se si me explico... el género humano es más hipócrita...

Isabel sintió un sobresalto interior. Eso de fingir ser una cosa y luego ser otra martilleaba su cabeza como si fuera un gong. Y eso que, se dijo a si misma, todo había partido de una confusión. Decidió que no se iría sin explicárselo a Millie, aunque en ese momento no sabía como hacerlo.

- Pero no todo el mundo es así. Hay personas que son majas...

Millie se encogió de hombros.

- No me he encontrado yo a muchas, la verdad. Siempre se están metiendo conmigo. Porque soy grande y poco femenina, o porque parezco tonta, o porque mi madre es media sangre... a veces me parece que nunca nadie va a ser mi amigo...

- Yo soy tu amiga. Volveré a mi país el domingo, pero podemos escribirnos. Y no creo que a mis padres les importe que nos visites en vacaciones, si quieres.

- ¿De veras? ¡Eso sería estupendo! Pero no quiero ser un incordio...

Por primera vez, Millie sonreía de manera genuina.

- Mis padres están acostumbrados al jaleo en casa. Somos cuatro hermanos, y además se añade que tenemos mucho trato con los parientes. De verdad, no supondría un problema tener a uno mas una temporada...

Millie volvió a sonreír, encantada.

- Espero que mi madre me deje. Mi padre seguro que dice que si. Siempre me está animando a salir con amigos...

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Y tu padre, que es muy guapo, se enamoró de ella...

La sonrisa de Millie ya no podía ser más amplia.

- Mi padre es estupendo...

- Pues eso. Si un hombre como tu padre se enamoró de tu madre, y tu te pareces mucho a ella, no veo por qué no te puede pasar lo mismo en el futuro... – Isabel se calló y se detuvo, haciendo un gesto a Millie. En el hueco del corredor había alguien. El tapiz que lo dejaba oculto por el extremo desde el que se aproximaban se había movido y no precisamente por el viento.

- Shhhh, creo que hay alguien ahí...- Murmuró Isabel.

- ¿Dónde?

Isabel señaló con el dedo. Las dos se aproximaron sigilosamente y, cuando estaban a la altura del tapiz, escucharon una especie de gemidos. Isabel le hizo un gesto a Millie para rodear la oquedad hasta un punto en el que se podía vislumbrar el interior del hueco desde el exterior sin ser vistos.

Millie abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio de qué y de quienes se trataba. Isabel, en cambio, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Bror Zabini se estaba morreando a base de bien con la chica francesa.

- Oh, lo siento...- Murmuró Millie cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente. Isabel negó con la cabeza.

- Ese tal Zabini no merece ni un _knut. _O un céntimo de euro, según se mire.

- Creí que te gustaba... y que tú le gustabas a él...

- Te voy a ser sincera, Millie, yo también lo creí. Pero me he dado cuenta de que ese tío no merece ni la conversación. Espero que al menos esa chica francesa también le meta mano a él.

Millie alzó las cejas asombrada. Después soltó una risita.

- La verdad es que es justamente lo que siempre he pensado. Pero como todas en mi Casa siempre están babeando por él...

- Tontas que son.

Y siguieron avanzando hacia el Gran Comedor.

_**Madrid, jueves tarde.**_

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ahora o tendré que usar algún subterfugio? – Stefano miraba divertido a su mujer. Habían subido al piso que tenían en Madrid, que no era otro que la casa de soltera de Almudena, en la plaza de Oriente, con los mellizos profundamente dormidos en su sillita doble, y se disponían a descansar un rato. Almudena alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tengo que contar?

- Eso que te has estado trayendo entre manos mientras yo estaba metido en un congreso médico.

- ¿Yo me he estado trayendo algo entre manos?

- Te conozco. Has estado colocando a los niños con tus padres mientras enredabas con tu hermana. Seguramente se trataba de alguna causa que te ha parecido justa.

Almudena miró fijamente a su marido.

- No se qué te hace pensar eso...

- Pues te lo he dicho muy clarito. Porque te conozco.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y si no te cuento nada? – Ella también lo conocía muy bien. Lo miró fijamente con un gesto retador. Conocía perfectamente qué quería decir él cuando hablaba de "subterfugios", y teniendo a los mellizos dormidos la opción le parecía la mar de interesante.

- Bueno. Llamaré a tu madre.- Y Stefano sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su _Blackberry_ e hizo amago de llamar. Claro que antes de darle a la tecla alzó la vista y dirigió una mirada interrogadora a su mujer, la cual, con los brazos cruzados, aguantó el tipo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, Stefano?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Quiero saberlo.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero te mereces un poco de dificultad antes de conseguir lo que quieres. Al fin y al cabo, has estado conspirando un montón sin contarme nada de nada.

- ¿Para qué? Si parece que lo has seguido puntualmente tu solito.

Stefano alzó una ceja.

- Me gusta que me lo cuentes tu.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso? Podrían despertarse los niños...

- ¡Ay! ¡Señora Orsini! ¡Usted siempre tan pragmática en materia de alcoba!

- ¿Qué? No se qué quieres dec...

Pero Almudena no pudo terminar la frase porque su marido la estaba besando. Instantes después Stefano acercó la boca a su oído.

- ¿Sabes que creo que se te empieza a notar? – Murmuró. Almudena respiró hondo. Stefano, como siempre, se las había ingeniado para desabrocharle el pantalón sin que ella se diera cuenta, y tenía aposentada una de sus enormes manos en su vientre. Podía sentir su calor y el suave tacto de las yemas de sus dedos que se movían muy despacio y con cuidado, acariciando su piel. Sintió un estremecimiento que hizo que él sonriera pícaro.

- Supongo que la segunda vez se nota antes... – Murmuró ella sin poder ocultar cierta ansiedad en la voz.

- Me parece que lo voy a comprobar... así como otros cambios físicos que pudiera haber...

- ¿Interés clínico?

Stefano suspiró.

- Contigo nunca, amor mío.

Y los dos se dejaron llevar.

Un rato después, Almudena le contó a Stefano la historia de Aguado.

- Lo han destinado a Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, un sitio al que nadie quiere ir porque nadie se libra de algún accidente que otro, por mucho cuidado que pongas...

- Ya.

- La verdad es que mi primera reacción fue de decepción. En el fondo quería que lo echaran del todo...

- Ajá.

- Pero después pensé que era exagerado. Y además... – Almudena, que hasta el momento había estado apoyada en el pecho de su marido, alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ... Aguado tiene hijos. Si lo hubieran echado del Ministerio el escándalo habría sido mayor, habría tenido incontables problemas para encontrar un trabajo... y entonces los hijos pagarían por lo que ha estado haciendo el padre... y eso no es justo.

Stefano sonrió. Tenía en común con su cuñado Alberto el ser un completo _muggle_. Pero a diferencia del marido de Cecilia, él había nacido rodeado de magia y heredero de una maldición que una bruja perversa y dolida lanzó contra un antepasado suyo que la sedujo y después se casó con otra. Durante casi toda su vida, Stefano pensó que amar a una mujer y tener una familia estaba vedado para él. Hasta que Almudena apareció en su vida. Hasta entonces había sido fácil evitar enamorarse, porque las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies seducidas por su facha, su cartera y su nombre ilustre y aristocrático, tres razones que no afectaban a su corazón. Almudena, en cambio, de entrada le reprobó que presumiera atravesando Madrid de oeste a este en un Ferrari rojo. Stefano se enamoró enseguida de aquella bruja que le parecía preciosa, aunque un poco demasiado delgada, con complejo de baja aunque no lo era y con aquel particular sentido de la justicia. Pensó que sería fácil amarla en la distancia, puesto que la maldición le prohibía tocarla so pena de condenarla a morir al cabo de un tiempo, porque parecía que ella no lo tragaba. Pero ocurrió justamente todo lo contrario. Ella, en principio reticente y además convencida de que nunca sería capaz de enamorarse perdidamente como su madre o su hermana, acabó sucumbiendo a la magia más poderosa que existe. Y juntos eliminaron para siempre aquella maldición oscura que se cernía tenebrosa sobre los varones Orsini de su rama de la familia.

- Supongo que la signora Orsini entonces da por terminada su particular aplicación de la justicia en la magia hispana.- Dijo sonriendo y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Supongo que si.

- Eso está bien.

Stefano se giró en la cama haciendo que Almudena también cambiara de posición quedando boca arriba, y puso su mano enorme otra vez sobre su vientre.

- ¿Haciendo más comprobaciones?

- Estoy prácticamente seguro. Mia cara, se te empieza a notar, al menos desnuda... mi bebé... tu madre te ha estado llevando al Ministerio de Magia para cambiarle las pilas a una cámara digital en un polvoriento armario de lapiceros... – Añadió hablando hacia el abdomen de su mujer.

- Pobrecito, que actividad mas prosaica para un diminuto mago ...- Añadio. Y a continuación besó la piel de Almudena, justo debajo del ombligo.- O pobrecita brujilla, que aún no lo se...

Como era de esperar, no volvieron a hablar de aquello en un buen rato.


	28. Chapter 28

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPITULO 28**

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia, viernes por la mañana.**_

Cecilia suspiró mientras desenvolvía el enésimo caramelo de café. Todas las ponencias y exposiciones estaban resultado completamente anodinas y aburridas, y tanto ella como Nieves sospechaban que los sucesos de la tarde anterior en el castillo de Hogwarts habían tenido que ver. Por supuesto, no se mencionó ni por asomo el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

A media mañana se hizo un receso que no estaba previsto para enseñarles parte del Departamento de Misterios, donde según la señora Granger-Weasley había algunas joyas de la magia todavía poco estudiadas. Mientras avanzaban por los corredores las dos comentaron en voz baja que aquella visita, que tampoco estaba en el programa, debía ser otra alteración fruto de lo del día anterior.

Para sorpresa de todos, la señora Granger Weasley les mostró una gran sala donde flotaba la reproducción a escala más extraordinaria del sistema solar que Cecilia había visto jamás.

-Ohhhh – Exclamaron varios magos.

- Es fantástico.- Murmuró una bruja maorí.

- Esta Sala del Universo fue concluída en 1955.- Explicó la señora Granger Weasley.- Los astros están hechos a escala a partir de un complejo sistema de transfiguración que permite reproducir con exactitud sus movimientos reales. Se construyó con fondos procedentes de una donación a lo largo de casi diez años. Hay una placa en el exterior conmemorativa de los cincuenta años de su conclusión....

Los magos recorrieron la barandilla superior que rodeaba la gran sala. Alguno incluso se dejó caer al gran espacio en el que flotaban los astros, llegando a contemplar varios planetas de cerca.

- Verdaderamente impresionante.- Comentó Nieves a la señora Granger-Weasley, que se las había ingeniado para acercarse hasta ellas.- Nunca había visto nada igual.

- Un prodigio de magia.- Comentó la bruja inglesa. – Fue obra de una gran transfiguradora llamada Cassiopeia Black, y de un ingeniero mágico de su país, que fue el que resolvió el problema de los movimientos a escala de los cuerpos celestes.

Nieves miró a Cecilia con expresión interrogadora, pero ella estaba extasiada siguiendo el recorrido de un luminoso Venus.

- Ah, aquí está la placa conmemorativa...- Murmuró Hermione. Las dos brujas miraron hacia donde ella les indicaba, una parte del muro sobre la que una brillante placa púrpura indicaba que había sido colocada en conmemoración de las bodas de oro de la terminación de aquella Sala. Cecilia se fijó en una fotografía que había al lado mientras Nieves leía la placa en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Esta es Cassiopeia Black.- Hermione señaló con un dedo a una bruja que permanecía seria y un tanto solemne en el centro de la fotografía. Cecilia no dijo nada, la vista fija en otra persona de la fotografía.

- Ese es el ingeniero mágico español...- Murmuró Hermione, un tanto cohibida aunque no sabía bien por qué.

- Lo se.- Murmuró Cecilia.- Lo conozco.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es mi abuelo.- Cecilia notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. El Santiago de la fotografía tomada en 2005, tan solo un lustro antes, todavía tenía el pelo casi negro y pinta de señor maduro de buen ver que para nada aparentaba su edad real. Cuando la fotografía se tomó lucía un traje de alpaca gris y llevaba una corbata de seda de rayas gruesas, muy a la moda muggle y nada que ver con las túnicas de los que le rodeaban. Cecilia aún recordaba aquella corbata. Su abuela la había visto en una tienda cuando paseaba con ella y los niños y ni corta ni perezosa había entrado y la había comprado pensando en él. Sintió como los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Tragó saliva con trabajo mientras la señora Granger Weasley permanecía en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Hermione había pensado que Cecilia sería de familia muggle, y ahora veía que no. Entonces, debía tratarse de una bruja de sangres mezcladas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Nieves un rato después, cuando volvían a la sala de reuniones donde iban a servir un café.

- Mas o menos.- Contestó Cecilia. Sin embargo su voz delataba la emoción contenida.- A veces me parece que no lo he superado del todo...

Nieves puso la mano en el codo de Cecilia en un inequívoco gesto de apoyo. Algo más de dos años atrás, la abuela de Cecilia había muerto en Roma víctima de la maldición letal. Una maldición destinada a su hermana Almudena ante cuyo rayo devastador se interpuso por arte de magia. Toda la familia había intentado, más o menos, volver a la normalidad. Pero la abuela Sara había sido demasiado carismática, y aunque el tiempo todo lo cura, seguían sintiendo su pérdida.

Sin duda, el más afectado era su marido. El abuelo Santiago había encanecido de golpe, como si le echaran veinte o treinta años encima de sopetón. Y de vez en cuando hablaba solo, como si ella estuviera presente. Y a ella todavía le venían lágrimas a los ojos cuando por alguna nimiedad evocaba a su abuela.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Viernes por la mañana.**__** Clase de Historia de la Magia.**_

Mencía asistía alucinada a la primera clase en su vida impartida por un fantasma. El profesor Binns, haciendo honor a su condición fantasmal, había entrado por la pared. En concreto, por el centro de la pizarra. Había hecho un gesto como de sacudirse el polvo de tiza, algo totalmente absurdo porque, como fantasma que era, esas nimiedades del mundo de los vivos no le afectaban en absoluto. Después había flotado hasta posarse en la silla del profesor y había procedido a extraer del interior de su túnica un largo pergamino de notas que alcanzaba el suelo. Y tras carraspear había anunciado que la lección se dedicaba, aquel día, a explicar los orígenes del colegio.

Mencía miró alrededor. La inmensísima mayoría de los alumnos dormitaban o se dedicaban a cuchichear. Incluso había un Ravenclaw que estaba leyendo un tebeo de apariencia muggle metido dentro de un grueso volumen sobre las Guerras Troll. Fred, a su lado, acababa de sacar de la mochila una caja que ponía Grajeas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Boots.

- ¿Quieres? – Preguntó sonriente. Mencía negó con la cabeza. El profesor estaba a punto de comenzar, a pesar de que casi nadie le hacía caso. Solamente los alumnos de visita, que estaban todos expectantes, le prestaban atención.

- Aproximadamente en el año mil los cuatro grandes magos del momento, a saber, Rowena Ravenclaw...

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Viernes por la mañana. Clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**_

- ¿Por qué cuchichean tanto? No me dejan escuchar.- Murmuró Isabel en el oído de Millie.

- Porque ese es Potter. No tiene buena prensa entre los de nuestra casa...

- ¿Potter? ¿El Harry Potter que venció al mago tenebroso aquel?

- Ese mismo.

- Y ¿Por qué no tiene buena prensa entre los Slytherin?

- No lo se muy bien. Creo que es porque cuando estaba en el colegio no era precisamente imparcial con nuestra Casa. En una ocasión el anterior Director, que le tenía enchufe, nos quitó la Copa de las Casa en último momento porque Potter había vulnerado un montón de reglas del colegio...

Isabel alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿No tendría que haberle castigado, si se dedicó a burlar las normas?

- Eso parece. En su lugar, premió a los Gryffindor, que por alguna razón siempre nos miran mal.

- Me parece que prefiero mi sistema, sin casas y demás. Así puedes caerle mal a alguien por ti misma y no por dónde te han alojado...- Y tras decir aquello Isabel intentó prestar atención a la charla sobre las artes oscuras.


	29. Chapter 29

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

_**Londres, viernes tarde, en un hotel céntrico.**_

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – Preguntó Alberto mientras descargaba sobre la mesa el maletín. Cecilia cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y lo dejó sobre una mesita pequeña junto a la butaca en la que estaba sentada.

- Al final, ha resultado bastante anodino y rollazo. Me da la sensación de que el numerito de la francesa ha echado a perder medio Congreso. Los ingleses están tan abochornados que han vuelto grupas y muchas de sus maravillosas propuestas que se anticipaban en la documentación preliminar ni se han mentado.

- Así que te has estado aburriendo... – Comentó él mientras se quitaba la corbata y la chaqueta.

- Como una ostra en el fondo del mar. Al menos no he tenido que salir a poner verde el dichoso torneo, que era algo que temía que pasara... – Contestó ella con un suspiro.

- Entonces, ¿No ha habido oferta para que hagáis intercambios? – Preguntó Alberto mientras vaciaba los bolsillos del pantalón del traje.

Cecilia negó con la cabeza mirando con asombro cómo salía de los bolsillos de Alberto el móvil, la cartera, un paquete de kleenex, unas gafas de sol que sin duda no había utilizado porque no había habido ni el más leve atisbo del astro rey, la tarjeta que hacía de llaves de la habitación, un montón de caramelos y una pequeña agenda.

- Todo ha quedado en una "primera toma de contacto". Creo que van a bajar el ritmo y pensar un poco más antes de dar cualquier paso.- Comentó mirando la pequeña pila de efectos personales de Alberto que ahora reposaba en la mesita, junto a su libro. Trece años de matrimonio y aún le sorprendía lo que su marido era capaz de llevar en sus bolsillos tan campante.

- Y eso ¿Es bueno o malo?

- No lo se. Supongo que es mejor que lanzarse a la piscina de invitar a un torneo con bases medievales... pero también es cierto que es bueno tener la posibilidad de los intercambios para quien quiera utilizarlos.... Alberto, tus bolsillos me recuerdan a Mary Poppins y su bolso, aquel del que hasta podía salir un perchero...

- Es que no te tenía a mano para echar cosas en el tuyo, cielo.

- Eso no es justo.- Cecilia suspiró otra vez. Era verdad, si ella estaba a mano, parte de todo aquello iba a parar a su bolso junto con otro montón de cosas confiscadas o simplemente entregadas por los niños "para que me los guardes" y tres o cuatro cositas de ella. Pero como no tenía ganas de discutir por aquella nimiedad cambió de tercio.- A ti ¿cómo te ha ido? - Preguntó procurando no parecer tan aburrida.

- Ha sido bastante agotador, pero muy interesante. Seguramente nos embarquemos en el proyecto. Si te soy sincero, hasta me gusta la idea. Dar clases está muy bien, pero no quiero perder contacto con el mundo real, y esta es una oportunidad.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Cecilia?

- ¿Qué?

- Me parece que no estás muy contenta. O es que estás cansada.

- No estoy en mi mejor forma.- Reconoció ella con un suspiro.- Me he estado aburriendo mucho tiempo, he tenido que formar parte de una cuadrilla de doma de un caballo mágico, y ya sabes que las criaturas fantásticas no son santo de mi devoción, y además he estado en una obra de ingeniería mágica hecha por mi abuelo que me ha recordado a mi abuela.

Alberto le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras colgaba el traje.

- Lo de la cuadrilla ya sabes que no me gusta un pelo, después de lo que te pasó en diciembre....

- No era lo mismo. No había residuos de piel de dragón por ninguna parte. Ni una mísera célula...

- En cualquier caso, resulta que la mayoría de esos bichos no son precisamente inofensivos y...

- Oh, vamos, no exageres. Con la fauna mágica ocurre lo mismo que con la normal y corriente. Hay criaturas domésticas y salvajes, y dentro de las salvajes las hay muy peligrosas y otras que no lo son tanto... En fin, que lo de la cuadrilla de doma no es lo que más me preocupa...

- Ya... ¿Qué te ha recordado a tu abuela?

Cecilia se desahogó con Alberto. Al fin y al cabo, si no podía hacerlo con su marido ¿con quién lo iba a hacer? El la escuchó atentamente y cuando terminó de hablar la abrazó.

- ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Parece que hasta hace sol.

Alberto y Cecilia salieron a pasear por Londres aquella tarde de finales de febrero. Al final, mas que pasear lo que hicieron fueron compras, sobre todo los regalitos para la familia. Y aunque hubo un momento en el que Alberto estuvo a punto de preguntar a Cecilia si quería adentrarse en el Londres mágico, al final ni él dijo nada ni ella lo mencionó, de manera que todas sus compras las realizaron en el Londres muggle. Y eso que necesitaba una lechuza para contestar al profesor Filius Flitwick, pero eso podía esperar un día. Mientras, en un avión de Iberia Nieves regresaba a Madrid pensando más o menos lo mismo que Cecilia de aquel congreso. Además, se llevaba la amenaza de la señora Granger-Weasley de seguir en contacto con ella para tratar asuntos relacionados con los elfos domésticos. ¡En mala hora le dijo que había trabajado en aquel departamento! Lo que no sabían ni la bruja inglesa ni probablemente Cecilia era que ella no había sido una empleada corriente, sino la Directora de aquel Departamento, y que lo dejó por motivos muy personales.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Viernes tarde. Biblioteca.**_

Isabel y Mencía se encontraron en la biblioteca por casualidad. Mencía llevaba un largo rato recorriendo las hileras de estantes, asombrada porque nunca había visto una Biblioteca mágica así, cuando se la encontró sola atisbando una zona un poco apartada que tenía un cartelón que, con legras un tanto góticas, anunciaba "Sección Prohibida"

- ¿Qué es eso que estás mirando? – Preguntó Mencía sin siquiera saludar a su hermana.

- Pues parece ser que es una sección con libros de lo que llaman Magia Oscura. Tienes que tener una autorización por escrito de un profesor para sacarlos si eres menor de quince años.

- Pero ¿puedes consultarlos?

- Según me ha dicho Millie, si.

- O sea, que te puedes enterar de sus contenidos y tomar notas, pero en la biblioteca.

- Mientras eres menor de quince. A partir de ese momento, te los puedes sacar.

- Eso de magia oscura ¿te ha quedado claro qué es exactamente? Porque la verdad, a mi, salvo lo de la nigromancia... pero por ejemplo, en el libro que nos han dado figuran los Hombres Lobo y nosotros no los consideramos criaturas oscuras...

Isabel suspiró.

- Y las Imperdonables, no te olvides. Pero tampoco lo entiendo yo del todo. Por ejemplo, mamá siempre dice que un filtro de amor es una magia que debería estar prohibida porque anula la libre voluntad de las personas, y en el libro no se dice nada de ello....

- Ya...

Las dos se quedaron pensativas unos momentos.

- Tal vez dependa mucho de la intención del mago.- Dijo finalmente Mencía -. Si uno quiere hacer daño, o aprovecharse de otra persona, entonces no es una magia muy clara que digamos...

- Puede ser...

- Es que es lo que he puesto en "sugerencias" en esa encuesta que nos han pasado sobre nuestra estancia aquí. La has hecho también ¿no?

Isabel asintió con la cabeza. Les habían pedido a los alumnos de visita que rellenaran un pequeño cuestionario de manera totalmente anónima sobre sus dos días de estancia en el colegio. Sospechaba ella que la idea había partido de la bruja esa del Ministerio, la del pelo castaño y un tanto encrespado que había estado dándole la lata a su madre, porque tanto la Directora como Slughorn habían puesto una cara de extrañeza tremenda mientras aquella bruja les pedía su colaboración desinteresada.

Las dos hermanas se encogieron de hombros en un gesto idéntico, que para eso eran hermanas, y se marcharon de aquella sección donde los libros hacían ruiditos que recordaban vagamente a los lamentos de un alma en pena.

- ¿Sabes? Me da mucha pena no haber tenido clase de Astronomía. Debe ser fantástico ver el cielo desde esa torre tan alta.

Isabel sonrió. Tenía razón Mencía. Ellas difícilmente podían tener una clase de Astronomía en condiciones, salvo en verano cuando acudían a los campamentos mágicos, y eso siempre que no estuviera nublado. La mayoría de sus estudios de las estrellas los tenían que realizar en el ordenador.

- Debe ser chulísimo tener clase a media noche...

- Con un telescopio de verdad ¡figúrate!

Las dos hermanas, enfrascadas aquella charla, salieron de la biblioteca camino del exterior, donde la mayoría de los niños de primeros cursos estaban volando en escobas.


	30. Chapter 30

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

_**Londres, sábado po**__**r la mañana, un hotel céntrico.**_

Cecilia, con los ojos cerrados, reposaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alberto. La tarde anterior patearon el Londres comercial muggle del todo, cenaron en un restaurante de Notting Hill y para rematar fueron a ver un musical. Había caído rendida en la cama después de todo aquello y dormido como un lirón hasta las ocho de la mañana, que fue cuando se despertó y se arrimó a su marido, que en esos momentos solamente dormitaba. Había echado el brazo por encima del estómago de Alberto, para al cabo de poco tiempo meter la mano entre dos botones de la camisa del pijama, acariciar directamente su piel y dejar juguetear sus dedos con el vello que cubría su estómago. Todo lo que ocurrió después era lo previsible entre ellos dos en semejantes circunstancias. Ahora, Cecilia disfrutaba de un momento de dulce, todavía resonando en sus células los ecos de sus momentos de exaltación en brazos del hombre que tanto amaba y la vez envuelta por la infinita ternura que la embargaba después de cada vez que hacía el amor con él. Pero siendo Cecilia como era, un pensamiento lógico se coló subrepticiamente entre sus endorfinadas neuronas.

- ¿Me dijiste anoche algo de una lechuza? – Dijo en un murmullo. Alberto le acarició la espalda despacio, de arriba abajo.

- Algo te dije, sí.

- ¿Qué era, exactamente? – Volvió a preguntar sin abrir los ojos ni moverse ni un milímetro.

- Que necesito que me consigas una de esas aves para enviar una información al Profesor Flitwick.- Contestó él haciendo un círculo con la mano sobre la espalda de ella.

- ¿El de las escaleras locas?

- Justamente. El de las escaleras locas... que no están tan locas.

- ¡Ah! – Cecilia hizo una pausa antes de volver a preguntar.- Y ¿Por qué no están tan locas?

- Porque siguen un patrón matemático. Quien las conjurara conocía la aritmética bastante bien.

- Y tu has deducido ese patrón.

- Con ayuda del ordenador y de las observaciones detalladas que me envió Flitwick. El pobre hombre debió pasarse media noche observándolas y tomando nota de sus movimientos.

- Y eso ¿le va a servir de algo?

- Bueno, depende. Al menos, sabrá predecir el orden de movimientos semanal...

- Muy útil...

Alberto no contestó. Puso una expresión seria, con las cejas un poco fruncidas, porque sabía que Cecilia no podía verle la cara.

- ¿Alberto? – Volvió a murmurar Cecilia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué has dejado de acariciarme la espalda? Me estaba gustando mucho...

Alberto, en silencio, volvió a mover la mano suavemente a lo largo de la columna vertebral de su mujer.

- ¿Alberto?

- ¿Qué, mi amor?

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

A veces, conocerse tan bien era una desventaja. Cecilia estaba medio amodorrada, hasta ronroneaba sin darse cuenta cuando sus dedos presionaban ligeramente en las vértebras que él sabía muy bien que se le cargaban. No le estaba mirando a la cara y él no había hecho ni un solo movimiento ni gesto del que ella pudiera deducir lo que estaba pensando. Y sin embargo, Cecilia había detectado algo. Y sabía también que si mentía o negaba ella lo detectaría igualmente.

- Estás hecha una Mrs. Why... – Murmuró para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba cómo decírselo.

- ¿Mrs. Why?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Cecilia levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró fijamente. El medio sonrió mientras le retiraba de la cara un mechón de pelo.

- ¿Te molesta que te pregunte? – Indagó ella con voz un tanto nerviosa y ligeramente ofendida.

- No, Ceci. Solo constataba un hecho.

Pero ella no se quedó tranquila. Siguió mirándolo fijamente, con aquellos ojos grises que podían resultar tanto un remanso como un anuncio de tormenta. Alberto respiró hondo. Tendría que contárselo.

- Estaba pensando en las distintas líneas de investigación que tiene ahora el profesor Flitwick, y todo aquel interesado en la historia de la fundadora de su casa, a partir de haber demostrado que las escaleras siguen un patrón matemático...

- No entiendo por qué eso te pone tan serio.- Cecilia tuvo buen cuidado en no expresar aquel pensamiento en forma interrogativa. Alberto volvió a suspirar.

- Me parece que no te va a hacer precisamente feliz lo que te voy a decir...

Cecilia se sentó en la cama de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por las niñas?

Alberto se contuvo de hacer el más mínimo comentario sobre la desnudez de su mujer, aunque la tentación era fuerte. Hasta pudo evitar que la vista se le fuera hacia sus senos a costa de un esfuerzo considerable porque esas partes de su anatomía eran capaces de volverle loco.

- No , no tiene que ver con las niñas.

- ¿Entonces?

Curiosamente, Cecilia no percibía que su interrogatorio con aquel tonillo entre preocupado e inquisitivo era la mar de perturbador en otros sentidos. Alberto miró a la lámpara un momento buscando concentración antes de empezar a hablar.

- Se dice que ese colegio se fundó alrededor del año mil por cuatro grandes magos, uno de ellos, bueno en concreto una bruja, fue la que hechizó las escaleras. Una bruja con fama de inteligente y de amante del conocimiento. Yo he aplicado una variante de las series de Fibronacci, que es posterior en doscientos años...

- Sugieres que el hechizo no fue obra de la bruja...

-No. No puedo ni negar ni afirmar tal cosa. Porque esa bruja pudo llegar a la fórmula matemática por sí sola.

- ¿Entonces?

- Fibronacci estudió a fondo la aritmética clásica antes de llegar a sus teorías. La cuestión es que no fue el único matemático medieval que lo hizo...

- No veo a dónde quieres ir a parar...

- Hubo otro gran estudioso de la aritmética alrededor del año mil, que además compartía contigo tu condición.

Cecilia abrió muchísimo los ojos, comprendiendo.

- ¡Gerberto de Aurillac!

- Exactamente. El Papa Mago. Cinco grandes magos del año mil, los cuatro que fundaron ese colegio y la cabeza de la Cristiandad.

Cecilia cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor contenido. Más de dos años atrás, Almudena había tenido que viajar a Roma a recuperar dos pliegos de pergamino que presuntamente procedían de un incunable sustraído de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones un cuarto de siglo antes. El manuscrito en cuestión era uno de los tres ejemplares existentes de una autobiografía de Gerberto de Aurillac, el Papa Mago o el Papa del Año Mil. Un auténtico erudito que intentó modernizar la sociedad mediante la difusión de la cultura... y que tenía fama de nigromante entre los muggles, no sin cierto fundamento puesto que era lo que era. Finalmente, los pliegos correspondían al ejemplar vaticano, y habían sido seccionados por la bibliotecaria mágica para enviar un mensaje en clave sobre el peligro que se cernía sobre la magia de Europa Occidental debido al resurgimiento de una sociedad mágica secreta de origen medieval, la misma que truncó el proceso de culturización iniciado por Gerberto y que finalmente lo envenenó. Aquella historia, mal cerrada porque no se supo si se había desmantelado del todo el brote ni se recuperó el códice español, fue en el fondo lo que causó la muerte de su abuela.

Alberto atrajo a Cecilia hacia si. Ella se dejó llevar hasta reposar de nuevo contra su pecho.

- Sabía que no te gustaría recordar todo aquello... y para colmo fuiste a encontrarte esa fotografía en el ministerio...

- No es culpa tuya...

- Ceci... ni siquiera se si son piezas de un mismo puzzle...

- Yo tampoco lo se. Pero prométeme una cosa...

- ¿El qué?

- Que no se lo dirás a nadie de mi familia. A la que menos, a mi hermana.

- No le diré nada.

Cecilia cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. Durante un rato lamentó haber aceptado aquel viaje de trabajo. Alberto volvió a hacer círculos con los dedos en su espalda mientras aquella humedad salada que estaba dejando en su hombro le taladraba el alma.


	31. Chapter 31

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 31**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia, sábado por la mañana**_

Los niños andaban nerviosos y revueltos cerrando maletas y guardando cosas en las mochilas. La señora Granger-Weasley, como había prometido, negoció la vuelta a Londres en el famoso Expreso de Hogwarts, lo cual había producido casi más nervios en los alumnos habituales que en los que estaban de visita.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? No tienes buena cara.- Renata preguntó a un cariacontecido Fred. Pero el niño no contestó nada, limitándose a mirarse los pies.

- ¿Viaja el expreso de Hogwarts de manera mágica? – Preguntó Mencía mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la bufanda roja y amarilla que le habían regalado cuando llegó y la metía dentro de su mochila.

- Claro. Los muggles no lo pueden ver. Nadie lo puede ver cuando llega a King Cross y se detiene en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.- Dijo Fred. Parecía que se animaba un poco, así que las niñas decidieron tácitamente seguir hablando de ello.

- ¡Guau! ¡Nueve y Tres cuartos! Debe meterse entonces entre dos andenes reales! – Exclamó Renata.

- Oh, si. Los muggles no se dan cuenta de nada. Aunque lo verdaderamente emocionante es cuando entras en el andén para venir al colegio. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado para que no te vean desaparecer por la pared, y correr muy deprisa sin miedo....

- ¡Como si fueras un fantasma! – Exclamó Renata. Pero Fred no se rió como esperaban. Lo peor de todo fue que, de repente, se le escapó un grueso lagrimón. El niño se pasó la manga por la cara y sorbió los mocos.

- ¡Pero Fred! ¡Estás llorando! – Exclamó Mencía corriendo a abrazarlo. Fue peor, porque lejos de tranquilizarlo el niño se puso a sollozar con más fuerza. A las dos niñas les costó bastante tranquilizarlo. Al final, lo consiguieron diciéndole que los demás niños, sobre todo los de Slytherin, se reirían de él cuando lo vieran así.

En el atrio del Colegio, una hora mas tarde, había mucho revuelo. Los estudiantes se despedían intercambiando direcciones, prometiéndose escribirse y, a ser posible, verse durante las vacaciones. Isabel se fijó por un momento en la chica francesa. Estaba junto a su compañero de Beauxbateaux mirando a todos lados sin ningún disimulo.

- Nos escribiremos entonces ¿no? – Murmuró Millie con timidez.

- Claro que si, si tu quieres.

- Oh, claro que quiero. La verdad es que te voy a echar de menos....

- Escucha, Millie, antes de irme quisiera explicarte una cosa...- Isabel no sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero no quería marcharse sin decírselo.- Cuando me hablasteis por primera vez de eso de la sangre pura, la verdad es que entendí otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa? Pero si está clarísimo...

- No para mi. Verás, creí que sangre pura era lo mismo que magia antigua.

- ¿Magia antigua?

- Magia o sangre antigua en mi país significa que algunos de tus antepasados mágicos tienen mil años de antigüedad por lo menos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces es mucho más exigente que ser de sangre pura!

- Yo no diría exigente... el caso es que creí que era lo mismo.

- Ya. Pero tu eres de magia antigua, entonces.

- Si. Por parte de mi madre. Pero lo cierto es que mi padre es un muggle.

- ¿Un muggle? ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

- No. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No tiene ni gota de sangre mágica.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Isabel frunció el ceño. No tenía muy claro qué es lo que finalmente pensaría Millie de todo aquello.

- Tu padre era el que estaba sentado junto a Flitwick...

- Si.

- Pues entonces, deja de intentar tomarme el pelo.- Millie sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón.

- No te estoy tomando el pelo.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los muggles no pueden ver el castillo! ¡Jamás ha estado un muggle sentado en el Gran Comedor!

Isabel se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. O bien Millie era tonta, cosa que ni por un momento le había parecido, o aquí pasaba algo raro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, dispuesta a insistir. Pero la profesora McGonegall pidió la atención de todos porque ya se marchaban a Hogsmeade, a coger el tren.

- Me escribiréis ¿verdad? ¿ No os olvidaréis de mi? – Decía Fred.

- Claro que no nos olvidaremos.- Contestó Renana. Y procedió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Fred se sonrojó tanto que las dos niñas se echaron a reír. Mencía entonces le besó la otra mejilla, y el niño sonrió por fin.

- ¡Lo habéis prometido! – Gritó cuando ellas traspasaban la puerta que daba acceso a los terrenos del castillo. Las dos se giraron y se despidieron otra vez con las manos.

- ¡Qué mono! – Comentó Mencia.

- Una monada de niño. ¿Crees que si te mando mails para él se los puedes hacer llegar con una lechuza? Porque me parece que por aquí no usan el e-mail.

- Ni twenti, twitter ni nada parecido. De hecho, no debe ni saber qué es un ordenador...

- Es que mandar una lechuza desde Mexico debe ser complicado.

- ¡Pobre pájaro! Vale, se las mandamos desde Madrid...

- ¿Has visto qué cosas más raras había a los lados de la puerta? – Dijo Renata poco después.

- Parecían cerdos.

- Pero con alas.

Mencía se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez ese Godric Gryffindor era normando y se trajo la idea... ya has visto que los franceses parecen sentir predilección por los bichos alados.

Las dos subieron al tren muertas de risa, bromeando sobre los cerdos alados y los híbridos de pegasos.

El Expreso de Hogwarts recorrió la distancia entre Hogsmeade y Londres en menos de la mitad del tiempo habitual debido fundamentalmente a que la gran máquina roja solamente arrastraba dos vagones, uno para pasajeros y otro con servicios varios, como el aseo y la cafetería, tras cuya barra atendía una bruja bajita y entrada en años que además de zumos de calabaza y cacaos calientes servía un montón de chucherías de lo más variopinto.

_**Londres, Estación de King Cross. Sábado por la tarde.**_

- Ya sabes, es pura ilusión. Aunque parezca un muro de ladrillo, en realidad no está ahí.

- ¿Tu crees? Yo lo veo muy sólido.

- Si sigues con esa actitud te darás de morros mientras yo me pierdo tras la pared.

- Bueno, entonces os esperaré a ti y a las niñas en la cafetería.

- Es una máquina de vapor de las primeras, según tengo entendido…

- ¡Ah! ¿si? ¿Qué clase de máquina?

-Pues no se exactamente el modelo, pero creo que es realmente antigua. Puede que de las primeritas que se construyeron.

- ¿Y dices que puedo pasar por el muro si marcho decididamente, convencido de que es como de humo?

- Eso es.

- En fin. Habrá que probar.

- Piensa en cuando te metes en el 3M.

- El 3M solamente tiene tornos, no paredes.

- Alberto, cielo, ¿cómo crees que entras en el andén mágico?

- Por una puerta que la gente normalmente no ve…

- Exactamente. ¿Qué crees que tiene esto de diferente?

- ¡No me digas que…!

- Pues eso mismo. Llevas años, repito _años_, metiéndote por muros mágicos sin el menor problema. Así que, ya sabes, si quieres ver la locomotora esa, tendrás que convencerte de que puedes.

Alberto miró una vez más el tramo de pared. Siempre le habían gustado los trenes, especialmente los de vapor. Un tren antiguo además de mágico era toda una tentación. Pero el muro... el muro parecía sólido. Por mucho que dijera Cecilia, él jamás había tenido que creer que cruzaba una pared para entrar en un andén mágico. Jamás había visto una pared en el 3M. Pero Cecilia, que le conocía bien, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que siguiera con sus dudas. Lo cogió del brazo y caminó resuelta y a buen paso hacia la pared. Alberto cerró los ojos justo antes de traspasarlo. Cuando los abrió, se encontró en un andén decimonónico donde otros padres ya estaban esperando.

La señora Granger-Weasley los divisó inmediatamente y se acercó sonriendo.

- Un lugar fantástico.- Murmuró Alberto sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Para los niños en edad escolar es todo un acontecimiento el día de la partida para el inicio del curso... Una de las cosas que más lamento es que mis padres jamás lo han visto. Ellos son muggles, y ya se sabe, no pueden entrar aquí.

Alberto abrió muchísimo los ojos y miró a Cecilia, esperando que ella dijera algo. La bruja tenía una expresión serena, como si lo que había dicho la señora Granger-Weasley no le produjera ni el más leve asombro.

- Perdona, Hermione, pero los muggles pueden traspasar un hechizo de ilusión.

La señora Granger-Weasley abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Hechizo de ilusión, dices? No había oído nunca hablar de esos hechizos...

- Es como nosotros llamamos a los hechizos que sirven para disimular los lugares encantados a ojos de los no mágicos. Evidentemente, el castillo de Hogwarts está plagado de ellos...

- Si, según se dice, un muggle ve unas ruinas bastante peligrosas que le inducen a marcharse. Y si no es suficiente, entonces se activa otro que le hace pensar en algo urgente que tiene que atender...

- Bueno. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que todo eso son ilusiones creadas en la mente del muggle.

- Nunca lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva... pero creo que tienes razón.

- Si el muggle en cuestión no quiere que lo ilusionen, no tienen efecto.

- ¡Oh! Entonces... ¡Puede que haya habido muggles que hayan visto el castillo!

- Y hasta cenado en su Gran Comedor.- Y Cecilia señaló a Alberto de manera muy significativa.

- Pero... pero... ¿tu no eres un mago?

- Ni por asomo.

- Entonces... ¡Entonces peligra nuestro secreto!

- Para el carro. Alberto no se ilusiona porque sabe de la magia y vive rodeado de magos. No es ingenuo al respecto.- Cecilia medio sonrió, pero al ver que Hermione seguía un tanto desconcertada, decidió explicarle una cosa.

- Tradicionalmente, la expresión que nosotros empleábamos para la gente no mágica era _Ingenuos_. Porque veían pero no creían lo que habían visto, no querían creer. En el fondo, es la actitud que se requiere para que funcione en uno un conjuro de ilusión...

- Ya veo. Es un comportamiento _la mar de ingenuo_...

- Exactamente. Con el tiempo, ha ido decayendo el término. Ya sabes, algunos pueden usarlo con un trasfondo despectivo y entonces se busca un término sustituto que carezca de las connotaciones peyorativas...

- Entiendo...

- Así que se importó el término inglés, _máguel,_ que no significa absolutamente nada... tiene su sentido, porque Alberto aunque sea un _máguel_ no es ingenuo. Por eso ha sido capaz de meterse en este andén y hasta de cenar junto al profesor Flitwick en el Gran Comedor...

- Comprendo... pero no entiendo por qué durante siglos se ha creído otra cosa.

- Instinto de autoprotección, probablemente. Deja creer que es imposible y nadie lo intentará...

Hermione no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando que Cecilia tenía toda la razón. El conjuro, o la colección de conjuros, eran mucho más simples de lo que habían estado creyendo durante siglos.

- No se si es bueno o malo que eso se sepa...- Eran sus pensamientos, y se le escapaban en voz alta.

- Con respecto a este andén, pienso que posiblemente no tenga importancia que se sepa. El lugar se protege a sí mismo de gente que no reúna los requisitos debidos para visitarlo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Está entre el nueve y el diez de King Cross. Por tanto, debajo estará la cripta que guarda los restos de Boadicea, una de las grandes hechiceras de la historia... lo que me sorprende es que no he visto ningún monumento conmemorativo, ni siquiera una placa...

- Boadicea....- Murmuró Hermione.- ¡¿Cómo no lo he pensado nunca?!

Un sonoro pitido interrumpió la conversación. Todos los que estaban en el andén miraron hacia el horizonte por donde se perdían las vías. A lo lejos ya se veía un punto rojo que se hacia más y más grande por momentos. Un punto rojo que desprendía una columna blanca de vapor.


	32. Chapter 32

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O **

**EDUCANDO A NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

_**Domicilio particular de los Weasley – Granger (algún lugar del Reino Unido)**_

La señora Granger-Weasley entró en su domicilio bastante pensativa. Durante los últimos días había acumulado una información que, de camino hacia su casa, le había hecho tomar varias resoluciones, algunas relacionadas con su vida particular. Se fue directa al salón dispuesta a hablar inmediatamente con su marido. Lo encontró roncando en el sofá con lel pequeño Hugo dormido encima, mientras Rose, su primogénita de cuatro años, jugaba con la varita de su papá intentando que una figurita de dragón escupiera fuego por las narices.

- ¡Rose! ¡Deja la varita de papá!

La niña soltó la varita de golpe, asustada por el grito de su madre a la que no había oído entrar. Recompuso el gesto, que en ese momento era clarísimamente de haber sido pillada in fraganti, y lo cambió por la mejor sonrisa de inocencia que tenía en stock, se levantó y corrió hasta abrazarse a sus piernas.

- ¡Mamáaaaaa!

Hermione le acarició la cabeza mientras contemplaba a Ron roncando. El hombre ni se había inmutado, a pesar de los gritos y los ruidos. Con delicadeza, apartó a la niña y se acercó hasta el sofá. Tomó al niño en los brazos y, despacio para que no se despertara, se encaminó hasta su cuarto y lo depositó en su cuna. Después, regresó al salón y zarandeó a su marido.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

- ¡Qu...! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún incendio? ¿Una inundación? ¿Una plaga de gnomos?

- ¡Despierta! ¡Te has quedado dormido y Rose te ha sacado la varita del bolsillo!

Ron, cuyas neuronas empezaban a engrasarse, se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

- ¡Ah, ya has llegado...!

- Si. Estabas a cargo de los niños y te has quedado dormido!

- Pero no ha pasado nada...

- Porque Rose es demasiado pequeña como para hacer que un dragón de juguete eche fuego.

Ron dedicó una sonrisa complacida a su hija mayor. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué sería de ella como Weasley si no hiciera alguna travesura de vez en cuando? Iba a dirigir a la niña un elogio cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro, alrededor del sofá y hasta debajo de la mesita baja.

- ¡Hermione!

- Si buscas esto... – La señora Granger-Weasley le tendió su varita mientras el señor Weasley palidecía tanto que las pecas de su cara empezaban a parecer lentejas.

- ¡No encuentro a Hugo!

La señora Granger – Weasley alzó una ceja reprobadora, y después soltó una risita.

- Lo he puesto en la cuna.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡Casi me matas del shock!

- No exageres. Deberías haberlo puesto a dormir directamente allí, en lugar de colocártelo encima.

- Los dos estábamos la mar de cómodos...

- Ya se ve... en fin. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?

- De una serie de cuestiones educativas.

- ¿Cuestiones educativas? ¡Hermione! ¡Es sábado! ¿Por qué te has traído trabajo a casa?

- No es trabajo. Es en relación a la educación de nuestros hijos. He pensado que conviene que acudan al colegio muggle.

Ron palideció.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Mi madre educa estupendamente a sus nietos en La Madriguera...!

- No a todos. Las niñas de Percy también van al colegio muggle.

- ¡Eso es porque su madre es muggle!

- Yo soy hija de muggles.

- Tu eres una bruja.

- Ron, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se pierden por no estar entre niños normales...

- ¿Normales? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de normales?

- Niños muggles.

- Ah, eso. No se pierden nada.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Si ambicionamos abandonar algún día el status de secretismo que ahora tenemos hay que comenzar por...

- ¡Para, Hermione! ¿Quién ha dicho que ambicionemos abandonar el status de secretismo? Ya sabes que yo no rechazo a los muggles, Dios los bendiga, pero de ahí a mostrar al mundo que existimos va mucha diferencia y...

- ¡Ron!¿No te gustaría dejar de sentirte diferente?

- ¡Yo no me siento diferente!

Hermione suspiró. Recordó los tiempos en los que ella iba al colegio muggle. Era una estudiante excepcional, sin duda, pero siempre se sintió desplazada. Unas veces por su imagen infantil, con aquella cabellera encrespada y sus dientes demasiado grandes, otras por empollona. Muchas, porque se sabía capaz de hacer cosas que los otros niños e incluso sus propios padres no podrían ni soñar con realizar... y sin embargo, sin embargo echaba de menos algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, subirse a un autobús muggle de manera completamente anónima, ir a la piscina, comentar con otros niños su serie de televisión favorita. Y hasta ir al cine.

- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Voy a llamar a mis padres y mañana por la tarde iremos con los niños a verlos...

- ¡Pero si los domingos vamos a La Madriguera...!

- Tus padres no nos echarán en falta. Ya acuden todos los demás hijos y nietos...

Hermione se levantó y se fue a quitarse los zapatos y la túnica de trabajo. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio principal, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba ver a sus padres más a menudo. Sin duda, le iba a costar. Tenía que hacer muchos cambios, empezando por su propia familia. Tendría que batallar contra la testarudez Weasley en estado puro. Pero lo haría, vaya si lo haría... Y de repente, recordó algo que le había dicho la señora Pizarro: no sentirse totalmente excluido suponía pagar un precio elevado, pero que ella lo hacía con gusto. Por una sencilla razón. Cecilia Pizarro era plenamente consciente de que probablemente no habría encontrado al amor de su vida si hubiera vivido aislada dentro de la burbuja mágica de su reducto social. Merecía la pena.

_**Londres muggle**_

- ¿Tu crees que les han dado de comer? – Preguntó Alberto a Cecilia mientras observaba cómo sus dos hijas mayores devoraban pizza con coca-cola. En principio habían pensado acudir a un salón de te para merendar, pero las criaturas se habían despachado con que tenían un hambre canina. Ellas mismas habían señalado un italiano bastante coqueto en Notting Hill, donde no se extrañaron demasiado de que hicieran una comanda más propia de una cena.

- Empiezo a dudarlo...

Mencía engulló un enorme bocado para horror de su madre, que pensó que podría llegar a ahogarse.

- Era horrible. Pastel de higaditos de pollo, pudding de riñones... un buen filete, ni verlo...

- Ya, ya nos damos cuenta...

- Pero el castillo es fantástico. Como de cuento. ¡Hasta había un poltergeist!

- Y se podía jugar al quidditch en los ratos libres...

- Si no estaban cayendo chuzos de punta, claro...

- Y dicen que en el bosque prohibido hay de todo, unicornios, centauros, acromántulas...

- Fascinante.- Murmuró Cecilia conteniendo a duras penas el tono de desagrado que le hubiera salido innato. Las criaturas fantásticas nunca fueron santo de su devoción.

- Pero el uniforme era horrible...

- ¡Ay! ¡Si! ¡Y nos quejamos de la falda a cuadros del cole! ¡Estábamos esperpénticas con esas túnicas negras!

Alberto suspiró, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Cecilia y a continuación sonrió a sus tres chicas.

- ¡Entonces lo habéis pasado bien!

- Si, estupendamente. ¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos este verano? – Soltó Mencía como una ametralladora. A Cecilia no se le escapó que Isabel no había mostrado el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana.

- Cuando se vaya acercando el momento, veremos.

- ¡Pero mamá...!

- ¿Has pensado que ellos y sobre todo sus padres, tendrán algo que decir al respecto?

Mencía no contestó. Se limitó a poner cara de fastidio, pero sólo por un momento porque seguía teniendo hambre, de manera que volvió a atacar su plazo.

- ¿Tu también lo has pasado bien? – Cecilia, perspicaz, se dirigió a la mayor con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

- Si. Aunque me alojaron en una Casa que tenía mala fama.

- ¿Mala fama? ¿Qué quiere decir mala fama? – Preguntó Alberto sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía tener mala fama una residencia escolar en un centro de tal prestigio?

- Fama de artes oscuras, de gente estirada y de sangre pura...

- ¿Artes oscuras? ¿Qué es eso, magia negra? – Preguntó el padre sorprendido. Alberto podía llevar más de media vida en contacto con la magia, pero todavía podía sentirse un tanto ignorante en la materia.

- Son artes muy antiguas... primales... cambiantes... algunas se relacionan directamente con la magia negra... otras en realidad, depende...- Intentó explicar Cecilia.

- ¿Depende? ¿Depende de qué?

- A menudo de lo que en cada época se entiende como aceptable o no aceptable.- De repente, Cecilia se vio repitiendo alguna lección de su abuela, que había sido antropóloga mágica.- Por ejemplo, algunas pociones antiguas requieren utilizar huesos humanos.

- No está bien profanar una tumba.

- No. Pero puedes acudir al osario común... en cualquier caso extraer de un cementerio un hueso no es lo mismo que asesinar a alguien para quitarle el esqueleto...

- ¡No, por Dios! – Exclamó Alberto casi escandalizado.- ¿Para qué sirven esas pociones tan macabras?

- Hay de muchas clases. Algunas son poderosos antídotos mágicos...

- Papá.- Terció Mencía.- En los hospitales muggles también hay bancos de huesos para trasplantes... de algún modo... es una idea parecida... usar algo de alguien que ya no lo necesita...

- Ya... ¿Has tenido que recolectar huesos en un cementerio? – Alberto se dirigió a su hija mayor.

- No, que va. Si en realidad es la fama. No he hecho nada fuera de lo habitual. Incluso me felicitó el profesor de pociones por el ungüento contra el acné... ¿Puedo pedir un helado?

Las niñas siguieron devorando como si no hubieran comido durante los tres días que habían estado en el Castillo. Cecilia y Alberto continuaron un rato más su charla sobre la magia ancestral y sus recetas singulares y después pasaron a hablar con las niñas de los posibles planes para el domingo. Al fin y al cabo, tenían vuelo de regreso bien entrada la tarde. Pero en el fondo del cerebro de Cecilia había quedado registrado en stand by algo, un par de palabras que su hija mayor había mencionado de pasada y que habían sido relegadas por lo de la magia oscura. Ese par de palabras eran _sangre pura._


	33. Chapter 33

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 33**

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, lunes por la mañana**_.

Cecilia tenía sus notas y la documentación del Congreso abiertas y repartidas por su mesa de trabajo. Las consultaba de vez en cuando, aunque en realidad la última hora la había pasado, sobre todo, tecleando casi sin interrupción. El documento en realidad no era extenso, un par de folios muy esquemáticos y precisos, lo suficiente para aportar a la Ministra una visión somera a la par que completa de lo acontecido. Releyó lo escrito en la pantalla antes de lanzar la impresión y se sintió satisfecha del resultado. Como si se hubieran sincronizado, Nieves apareció por la puerta cuando la impresora expulsaba el último folio.

- Buenos días. ¿Tuvisteis feliz regreso?- Preguntó muy sonriente.- Te he traído un café...

- Gracias.- Contestó Cecilia tomando el vasito de plástico de la máquina y dando un sorbo. No era gran cosa, pero estaba caliente y en realidad le resultaba reconfortante después de haber estado tan concentrada.- Llegamos a Madrid bien, las niñas están encantadas y los pequeños también. De hecho...- Cecilia se interrumpió para tomar otro sorbo de café.- Alberto me preguntó si puede irse un fin de semana a Italia con mi hermana...

- ¿No fue mucha carga para ella y para tu cuñado?

- Qué va. Aunque, como siempre, algún que otro regalito cayó. Cristina tiene un triciclo nuevo. Almudena dice que se rompió el viejo y que no proteste porque lo había comprado ella para Isabel años ha.

- O sea, que considera que estaba suficientemente amortizado.

- Eso es. Y si una tiene un juguete, el otro tiene un reloj. Infantil y barato, pero no deja de ser un regalo... le dije a mi cuñado que mi hermana no era tan dispendiosa antes de casarse con él... ni se inmutó.

- Bueno, un triciclo y un reloj tampoco son para tanto.

- Ya lo se. No es por el valor material.

- También era una situación extraordinaria.

- También. Pero además nos hemos encontrado con que Alberto se ducha solo sin protestar y a Cristina le han quitado el pañal durante el día. Stefano decía que al segundo pis que se le fue comprendió perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Nieves alzó las cejas.

- ¡Eso son logros! Creo que no tienes fuerza moral para quejarte del triciclo y el reloj... hasta puede parecer poco...

- Si. No se lo que durará Alberto... pero lo otro en un auténtico hito... aunque ahora tengo que buscar bragas de _jelo-pipi._

- ¿_Jelo-pipi_?

- Hello Kitty. "_Totas_", a ser posible.

- ¿Rosas?

- Ajá.

- Tiene carácter.

- Es mujer, es bruja y tiene tres hermanos mayores.

Los siguientes cinco minutos Nieves y Cecilia los dedicaron a continuar con el cotilleo vario e insustancial, hasta que la primera sacó otro tema.

- ¿Sabes lo de Aguado?

- ¿Aguado? – Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

- No es lo que haya hecho. Es lo que le han hecho. Resulta que la Ministra ordenó su destitución. Lo han destinado a Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Oh! No sabía nada...

- Pues así es... muchas de sus expectativas se han ido al garete... parece que la Directora de Educación se quiere retirar....

- Ah ¿Si?

- Se rumorea que tiene problemas de salud.

- Nada grave, espero.

- Tiene una vieja dolencia crónica en los huesos... además tiene un montón de años. Si es verdad la Ministra tendrá que nombrar a alguien para el puesto... se dice que las aspiraciones de Aguado iban por ahí...

- Vaya... en realidad, no me sorprende tanto. Siempre fue ambicioso.

- Si. Pero hay ambiciosos competentes y auténticos trepas. Y Aguado es de los segundos. Además de un guarro.

- Además...

- Bueno. Te dejo. Supongo que en cualquier momento te requerirán de las alturas para entregar ese informe.

- ¿Esto? Bueno, está hecho y a disposición de la Ministra para cuando guste. Pero no creo que tenga ninguna prioridad...

- Yo no estaría tan segura, Cecilia...

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una intuición... en fin, tengo mucho que hacer y puede que Callejón empiece a echarme en falta. Haber estado en viaje de trabajo no impide que los asuntos se acumulen sobre la mesa.

- Me vas a contar...

- Pues eso. Ya hablamos...

- Adiós...

Cecilia meditó unos momentos sobre las palabras de Nieves, pero terminó concluyendo que un Informe comparativo sobre distintos sistemas educativos y posibles vías de intercambio y cooperación en la materia, resumen de un congreso al que habían asistido como invitados sin pedirlo, no podía ser materia de alta prioridad en la agenda de la Ministra, se mirara por dónde se mirara. Lo metió en una carpetilla, pidió a su secretario que archivara convenientemente la documentación y pasó a otra cosa. Media hora mas tarde, para su sorpresa total, le llamaron del Gabinete de la Ministra.

- La Ministra la recibirá ahora. Traiga su informe, por favor...

Cecilia, asombrada por la premura, tomó la carpetilla y se encaminó a la Planta Noble. ¡Menos mal que se había puesto a ello desde primera hora de la mañana en lugar de dejarlo aparcado para los ratos libres!

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia. Lunes por la mañana (una hora menos que en Madrid).**_

La señora Granger – Weasley escribía con su letra apretada con una pluma mojada en brillante tinta negra. Elaboraba un extenso y minucioso informe que ya ocupaba tres pliegos completos de pergamino y posiblemente llegaría a cinco antes de que empezara a redactar el apartado de _Conclusiones._ Confiaba en tenerlo listo para primera hora de la tarde, cuando había conseguido colarse en la agenda del Ministro, Señor Kingsley Shackelbolt, para tratar el asunto de la educación mágica.

Releyó muy concentrada el último párrafo que había redactado. Hubo algo, alguna frase, que no la dejó plenamente satisfecha, por lo que apuntó con su varita e hizo desaparecer algunas palabras e inmediatamente volvió a escribir encima.

La señora Granger-Weasley tenía en mente una larga lista de recomendaciones, incluido que los niños mágicos recibieran educación primaria muggle. Tras haberlo comentado con su marido, se había convencido de que sería muy difícil que los magos de sangre pura aceptaran dócilmente semejante imposición, incluso los que tuvieran una actitud abierta hacia los muggles, como los mismos Weasley. Concluyó que la sola posibilidad de mezclarse con los humanos normales y corrientes podía dar miedo, de manera que, de momento, tendría que conformarse con que fuera una recomendación. Suerte tendría si conseguía que se elaboraran folletos explicativos y se difundieran entre los padres con niños pequeños.

- Ejem...- Hermione escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió del todo de ver el rostro cetrino y barbudo de Phineas Nigellus empujando a un lado a la bruja oronda, antigua responsable de algo, que solía habitar el lienzo situado en aquella pared.

- ¿Profesor Black? – Con los años, Hermione había descubierto que el retrato, como Kreatcher, era mucho más servicial si se le trataba con ciertas deferencias, aunque estuvieran un poco pasadas de moda desde su punto de vista.

- ¿Señora Granger- Weasley? Espero que no se encuentre demasiado inmersa en ese escrito...

- Es importante, si, pero prefiero escuchar qué tiene que decir...

- Muy atenta... simplemente, quería sugerirle que repasara por qué y cómo se implantó la prohibición de hacer magia fuera de entornos controlados a los menores de edad... una medida que no es exclusiva de la Gran Bretaña, como habrá podido comprobar recientemente....

-Hermione alzó las cejas. En ese momento no sabía a qué se refería. Phineas le clavó sus ojos. Hermione se estremeció. Eran idénticos a los de su tatara tatara nieta Bellatrix Lestrange...

- A veces es mejor pasar a la historia como el menos popular que hacerlo sin pena ni gloria...

Y sin aclarar más, el Profesor Black desapareció.

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Un rato más tarde.**_

Cecilia caminó despacio por el pasillo de la primera planta, camino de la escalera de funcionarios. Iba aturdida, pensando lo que la Ministra le había dicho. La señora Pinto la recibió con su austera cordialidad marca de la casa, leyó rápidamente su Informe, le hizo un par de preguntas y después pasó directamente la grano: le ofreció la vacante en ciernes.

Cecilia agradeció la oferta y la confianza que ello suponía en su persona y sus capacidades y pidió un poco de tiempo para meditar la respuesta. La Ministra asintió complacida, pero le concedió solamente un par de días.

Cecilia pensaba, mientras avanzaba sobre aquella alfombra de color rojo oscuro que ocultaba un suelo de mármol blanco, que aquella oferta era el sueño dorado de cualquier funcionario, el culmen de la carrera profesional... y que ella lo tenía al alcance de la mano sin haber cumplido ni los treinta y cinco... y sin embargo... sin embargo no se sentía eufórica. No lo tenía clarísimo... respiró hondo antes de empezar a subir por la escalera, camino de la planta en la que estaba su, hasta el momento, despacho. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: Nieves, probablemente, sabía que le iban a ofrecer aquello.


	34. Chapter 34

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

_**Londres, Ministerio de Magia, lunes por la tarde.**_

La señora Granger-Weasley desenvolvió el grueso paquete que tres lechuzas procedentes de Hogwarts habían llevado hasta la sede del Ministerio, en Londres, aquella misma mañana. Contenía un sobre lacrado con una carta remitida por Minerva McGonegall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, acompañado de varios pliegos de pergamino que contenían cierta documentación. Estaba de vuelta en su despacho tras los cinco minutos escasos de audiencia que le había otorgado el Ministro de Magia, Señor Shackelbolt. Un asunto urgente relacionado con un grupo problemático de jovencitos que se hacían llamar Heavy Dark Magic que venía acaparando la atención de los Aurores se había colado en la agenda. En el fondo, Hermione lo comprendía. Kingsley Shackelbolt había sido auror toda su vida hasta que, en plena guerra mágica, se erigió en dirigente de la Resistencia, y posteriormente en Ministro. Pero en esencia, seguía siendo un auror. Todo lo que no fuera la captura de magos tenebrosos tenía menos prioridad.

Hermione suspiró un poco desencantada, depositó los pliegos a un lado y comenzó a leer la carta. En la misma, la Directora le ponía de manifiesto que el retrato de Phineas Nigellus le había insinuado, en al menos dos ocasiones, que revisara cómo se estableció la prohibición de hacer magia sin supervisión de un adulto mágico en magos menores de edad. Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida, pues precisamente el Profesor Black había estado esa misma mañana visitando el retrato de Etheldreda, una bruja que fue la primera que redactó para el Ministerio un _Tratado sobre Reglas Mínimas de Urbanidad y Buenas Maneras para educar niños mágicos_, allá por 1750, y que estaba en una de las paredes de su despacho, para dejar caer el mismo asunto.

¡Pues sí que debe tener interés Phineas!, pensó Hermione antes de continuar la lectura.

_"A veces las decisiones necesarias son las menos populares"_ – decía la carta -. _"y Phineas Nigellus Black lo sabe bien porque fue precisamente el promotor y principal valedor de la prohibición de hacer magia por los magos menores de edad sin la supervisión, o al menos en la presencia, de un mago o bruja mayor de edad. Esta medida ocasionó un gran revuelo en la mayoría de la población mágica nacional, como puedes ver por las copias de algunas de las actas del Consejo de Gobernadores del Colegio que te adjunto, en cuyas reuniones la tramitación de la medida ocasionó no pocos debates encendidos. Los padres mágicos que eran hijos de muggles argumentaron que suponía una limitación y un perjuicio para los niños mágicos como ellos; los de sangre pura, porque atentaba contra su derecho de enseñar cómo y cuándo quisieran magia a sus vástagos. A pesar de la gran oposición, el entonces director, Profesor Phineas Nigellus, se las ingenió – posiblemente empleando una buena cantidad de oro mágico, pero esto no lo he podido confirmar – para sacar adelante el Decreto Ministerial, una medida con unas cotas de impopularidad como no se recuerdan. Y hubiera sido derogada, sin duda, en el primer cambio de Ministro, si no hubiera sido porque tuvo unos efectos positivos muy importantes. En aquella época, cada comienzo de curso era frecuente que hubiera dos o tres bajas definitivas, si no mas. Desde el momento en que entró en vigor, las tasas de fallecimiento de la población mágica menor de edad causadas por accidentes mágicos se rebajaron drásticamente. El Profesor Phineas Nigellus Black siguió siendo criticado en privado por unos y otros, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la medida. Con el tiempo, queda su fama de Director Menos Popular de la Historia del Colegio. Sin duda, era un hombre arisco y altivo, no hay más que tratar con su retrato para darse cuenta. Pero esa, y otras medidas que promovió, acabaron resultando beneficiosas para la población mágica. Por eso me alegro de que finalmente no se abriera el debate sobre la reinstauración del Torneo de los Tres Magos sin una revisión previa de su normativa reguladora. En este sentido tengo que reconocer que la delegada de la Federación, señora Pizarro, tenía toda la razón. Y debe venirle de casta, porque el Profesor Dumbledore tuvo serias discusiones con su abuela, una reputada antropóloga mágica, que llegó a negarse a impartir unas Conferencias en las que participaba el Profesor Binns, porque el fantasma se negaba en redondo a debatir una posible modificación del programa (modificación que, ahora que reflexiono sobre ello, era la mar de coherente)."_

Minerva McGonegall dedicaba después otras líneas a enviar saludos y parabienes a sus antiguos alumnos y un beso a cada uno de sus niños.

La Señora Granger-Weasley se quedó pensativa, meditando sobre el alcance de la información que acababa de recibir. Como era una mujer muy inteligente, en seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas papeletas de pasar a la Historia de la Magia Inglesa no como la amiga inseparable del glorioso Harry Potter, aquella que le acompañó sin desfallecer en el reto de triunfar sobre Lord Voldemort, sino como una reformadora impopular que metió las narices en asuntos que no le atañían, tales como la educación antes de los 11 años o el estátus de los elfos domésticos.

_**Madrid, lunes por la tarde (una hora menos que en Reino Unido)**_

La proximidad de la primavera empezaba a notarse. Aunque había amanecido el día bastante nublado, la tarde era luminosa y hasta un poquito cálida. Cecilia, Nieves y Almudena aprovecharon para quedar en la terraza del Café de Oriente, muy cerquita de la casa de la hermana de Almudena. Los mellizos dormían plácidamente en su sillita doble mientras ellas hablaban de los últimos aconteceres en el Ministerio.

- Mamá sospecha.- Murmuró Almudena.

- ¿Qué es lo que sospecha?-. Preguntó Cecilia alzando las cejas.

- Que al menos yo he tenido algo que ver con lo de la grabación.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se. Creo que lo intuye.

- ¿No tiene pruebas?

- No. Pero ha estado intentando sonsacarme. No directamente, pero...

- ¿No será que tú estabas susceptible y has entendido que intentaba sonsacarte cuando en realidad solo estaba comentando el tema?

Almudena negó con la cabeza.

- Se como piensa. Recuerda que ella y yo somos muy parecidas... yo habría pensado igual...

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Nieves, que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la charla de las dos hermanas.

- Pero no pienso reconocer nada. Ya se qué tipo de conclusiones sacará, pero no voy a contarle nada de nada.

- Bueno... – Murmuró Cecilia.

- Y os pediría que vosotras tampoco lo comentéis. A nadie.

- Estamos en el ajo igual que tu. A mi, al menos, no se me ocurriría contarlo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Paula.

Cecilia miró a Nieves. Paula era, desde que ella la conocía, su pareja. Vamos, como un matrimonio bien avenido de larguísima duración.

- Pues yo se lo dije a Alberto...

- Ceci, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Quién iba a haberse hecho con la cámara y haberla programado si no? ¿Tu? – Mas que preguntar, Almudena aseveró.

- Ya... bueno... es agua pasada. No creo que tengamos que darle más vueltas...- Contestó ella intentando cambiar de tema. En realidad, distaba mucho de no darle vueltas al asunto. Porque gracias al desprestigio de Aguado, un posible candidato a Director de Educación había quedado apeado de la carrera por el puesto.

- Ahora se las tendrá que ver con un departamento a donde no quiere ir nadie...

- Y con los bichos, no te olvides de los bichos...

- Criaturas mágicas y seres fantásticos, Cecilia, que cualquiera podría pensar que los colocas al mismo nivel que las cucarachas.- Terció Nieves.

- Vamos, es solo una forma de hablar. Nunca me han gustado...

- Y ya que ha salido el tema.- Dijo Almudena mirando fijamente a Nieves.- ¿Cómo es que tu sabes tanto de ellas?

Nieves respiró hondo y después sonrió levemente.

- Porque fui Directora de ese departamento.

Las dos hermanas alzaron cejas y abrieron bocas, asombradas. Nieves sonrió más ampliamente y decidió satisfacer la curiosidad de ambas.

- Fue cuando tu, Cecilia, estabas en pañales y tu, Almudena, ni habías nacido. La verdad es que siempre se me dieron bien, y me gustaban. Hasta que hubo un fallecimiento. Un brujo jovencito, recién incorporado. Cometió una imprudencia, bien es cierto. Y tampoco es que yo hubiera podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera estaba presente. Supongo que me pilló en un mal momento anímico. Al fin y al cabo tras diez años en el cargo sin incidentes destacables...

-¡Diez años! – Exclamó Almudena.- ¡Pero Nieves! ¡Nunca nos has contado nada, ni hemos oído hablar de tu etapa de Directora...!

- Si una no quiere que se hable, finalmente no se habla. Es como los muggles y la prensa rosa... os estaréis preguntando, con toda la razón, por qué acepté un puesto tan por debajo y ahí me quedé... La respuesta es que estaba abrumada, y cansada. Encajé bien con Callejón, me encontré cómoda. Y ahí he seguido... aunque estaría dispuesta a darle un giro a mi carrera si alguien joven y competente tuviera algo para mi.- Y dijo aquello último girando la cabeza para mirar a Cecilia, la cual lejos de darse por aludida se limitó a coger su vaso y beber un sorbo de cerveza.

- En Inglaterra a Isabel le soltaron alguna historieta sobre la sangre pura... – Murmuró viendo que las otras dos permanecían en silencio.- No se metieron con ella, creo que porque no llegaron a aclararse en cuanto a su padre. Alberto cenó en el castillo, cosa que parece ser todo un logro para un muggle... pero ahora tendré que explicarle. En fin.

- ¿Todavía andan con esas historias? Es como preguntarle a un suízo si apoya a Grindelwald... -. Comentó Almudena.- Si a mi me llegan a preguntar por mi sangre les hubiera soltado que tiene lo mismo que la suya, glóbulos rojos, blancos, plaquetas...

Cecilia y Nieves sonrieron.

- Se te pegan cosas de tu marido.- Dijo Cecilia sonriendo.

- Oh no. Stefano habría sido muchísimo más técnico. Ya sabes, leucocitos, hematíes... y no se cuantas cosas más...

- Me temo que no te habrían entendido y además habrían concluido que eras hija de muggles.- Dijo Nieves con una risita.

- Si, hija de muggles del todo. ¿No le dijeron nada a Mencía?

- No. Parece ser que estaba alojada con gente que no le da tanta importancia. En cualquier caso le explicaré a ambas el asunto...

- Educar es trabajoso.- Murmuró Nieves.

-No tienes idea...

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Fdez. de Lama – Pizarro.**_

Alberto había observado con estupor cómo su segundogénita se preparaba muy contenta un bocadillo de lomo ibérico con media barra de pan y después lo devoraba en un santiamén, el tiempo que él había empleado en desmontar la plancha y cambiar el cable roto.

-Adiós, papi. Me voy a estudiar.- Dijo la niña muy contenta dejándolo solo en la cocina. Alberto guardó sus destornilladores y demás enseres en la caja de herramientas y ya se disponía a guardarla en el armario de los trastos cuando apareció Isabel.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.- Alberto dudó un instante si llevar la caja a su sitio antes de escuchar lo que la niña tuviera que decir. Finalmente, la volvió a depositar sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.

- Tu dirás, princesa.

- Quería preguntarte... ¿cuándo dejan los chicos de pensar en las chicas en plan lujurioso?

Alberto abrió mucho los ojos. Esperaba cualquier cosa excepto algo así. Y además estaba el término. _Lujurioso_, ni más ni menos. Le hubiera extrañado menos en boca de Mencía. Pero comprendió perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros. Al fin y al cabo, él pertenecía a la mitad de la población de género masculino, esos que tenían pensamientos lujuriosos...

- Er...- Murmuró sopesando cómo comenzar.- La mayoría de las veces todo queda en imaginaciones... o sueños... y mucho blablablá... Generalmente uno no sería capaz de hacer lo que imagina... en esa materia. Aunque siempre hay alguno que intenta pasar a la acción, pero por lo general vosotras nos ponéis en nuestro sitio... después... con el tiempo... no es que desaparezca... mas bien, se canaliza...

- No entiendo.

- Creo que, a esas edades, sobre todo influye si te enamoras. A la chica de la que te enamoras la pondrías en un pedestal. Y si te roza con la yema de un dedo te sientes el ser más feliz de la creación. Aunque luego por la noche sueñes cosas...er... lujuriosas...

Alberto de repente estaba recordando cuando era poco mayor que su hija, cuando reparó en Cecilia adolescente y los sueños subidos de tono que le producía. Y la primera vez que lo tocó con su mano en el codo... Pero ahora eran los tiempos de Isabel. Y tenía que estar a la altura. Miró fijamente a su hija mayor, a los ojos, esos que había heredado de su madre.

- En fin. Entonces hay que tener paciencia con los chicos y esperar...

- Generalmente si. Aunque no quiero te que confundas. Hay, ha habido y habrá, indeseables que no cambian nunca y que hay que poner en su sitio.

- Me lo figuraba...

- No se si te ha quedado claro, o quieres preguntar otra cosa...

La chica por un momento pareció que iba a negar con la cabeza y a marcharse de allí, pero finalmente se detuvo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de mamá?

Alberto volvió a sorprenderse.

-¿De mamá? Pues...

- No me digas que porque es guapa...

- No. Claro que no fue por eso. Eso me atrajo al principio, como a todos, no lo voy a negar. Pero el amor no se sustenta en eso... tu madre... tu madre es como el Teide.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo el Teide?

- Si. Externamente parece árida, y hasta arisca. Y sin embargo por dentro es sumamente cariñosa, entregada...

- Eso lo veo. Pero sigo sin entender.

- Piensa en lo que es el Teide.

- El pico mas alto del país.

- Que pertenece a una isla, que en verano resulta cuasi desértico y en invierno puede tener nieve. Pero además es un volcán. Un volcán activo, aunque hace mucho que no erupciona.

Isabel sonrió despacio.

- Mamá es mágica, por tanto peculiar, parece fría y seca pero por dentro no lo es...

- Eso es. Y además es inteligente. Aunque eso no se cómo se aplicaría al Teide...

Isabel soltó una carcajada y, puesto que no hay dos sin tres, decidió sorprender una vez mas a su padre aquella tarde y muy resuelta le colocó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias papá! Entiendo perfectamente que mamá se enamorara de ti. Me voy a hacer los deberes.

Y allí lo dejó, con la boca abierta y la caja de herramientas en la mano. Alberto habría pensado que su hija cuestionara a su madre sobre qué le atrajo de él, no al revés. Más ahora que se hacía mayor y empezaba a ser consciente de que los padres no son perfectos, ni eternamente jóvenes, ni lo saben todo ni son capaces de arreglar todo. Abrió la puerta del armario y colocó con cuidado su caja de herramientas en su sitio mientras una agradable sensación le recorría por dentro. Algo debían estar haciendo bien, porque su adolescente había aparcado por unos minutos su irascible genio.


	35. Chapter 35

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

_**Madrid, domicilio de los Fernández de Lama – Pizarro. Lunes tarde.**_

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo con algún chico?

Isabel miró a su madre con cara de desesperación.

- ¡Has estado hablando con papá!

- Pues si. Tu padre es mi marido, por si no has caído en cuenta.

- ¡Era una conversación entre papá y yo! La próxima vez le pondré por condición que no te lo cuente.

- Bien. La próxima vez, si te acuerdas, le pones condiciones. Pero ahora vamos a ésta.

- Ha sido una niña, en Inglaterra...- Isabel mintió como una bellaca. No tenía la más mínima intención de contar a su madre lo que le había ocurrido con Bror Zabini.

- Ya. Y ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a esa niña?

- Un chico quiso meterle mano.

- Y ¿Qué hizo la niña?

- Como al parecer no entendía bien la palabra _no,_ se lo explicó con un bofetón. Así le quedó claro.

- ¡Ah!- Cecilia respiró hondo antes de decidir qué camino tomar. No se creía que la niña en cuestión no hubiera sido su hija, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo rotundamente.

- Cuando yo era un poco mayor que tu, hubo un chico que quería ligar conmigo con esas intenciones...- Sin saber del todo por qué, comenzó a contar aquella historia.- Le di varias negativas, bastante contundentes, hasta que se cruzó conmigo en un pasillo estrecho y me plantó la mano en el culo. También se llevó un bofetón. Después se dedicó a difundir por el colegio que yo era de la otra acera.

Isabel, que había abierto mucho los ojos cuando su madre narraba lo de la bofetada, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Tu? ¿Lesbi tu? ¡Esta si que es buena! ¿Lo sabe papá?

- Lo del rumor, claro que lo sabe. Si corrió por todo el colegio. Le preguntó a tu tía Inés qué había de cierto en ello...

A esas alturas, Isabel se retorcía de risa y hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cecilia casi se empezó a molestar de tanta jocundia. Menos mal que Alberto, que las había estado escuchando desde fuera de la habitación, hizo acto de presencia.

- No me habías contado lo del bofetón...

- En fin. Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo, hija. A ver si te puedes calmar un poco.

- ¿De qué? – A Isabel se le había pasado la risa de golpe. ¿De qué querría hablar su madre? Isabel ya se llevaba periódicamente cierto tipo de charlas maternas. Ella misma las iniciaba de vez en cuando preguntando algo, y esas eran preferibles a cuando la iniciativa venía de Cecilia. Aunque siempre su madre no se limitaba a aspectos puramente biológicos, que no los obviaba, o a resolver la duda y ya está. Siempre repetía y recalcaba ciertas cosas, como que no tenía que permitir que los chicos la presionaran para hacer según qué cosas, la necesidad de haber alcanzado una madurez psicológica y hasta la afectividad.

- De ciertos racismos que aún existen entre algunos de nosotros. Escuchaste el término Sangre Pura, y la verdad es que yo debería haberlo previsto para avisarte, fue un fallo mío y lo siento...

- ¡Ah! Eso... ¡Creí que me ibas a sermonear! – Isabel, otra vez contenta como unas castañuelas sonrió con toda la felicidad que puede tenerse a los doce años, que es mucha.

- ¿Qué es lo que has entendido sobre la pureza de sangre? – Cecilia, extrañada, la miró con atención.

- Que es una chorrada...

- Isabel, no hables mal.

- Perdona, mamá. Que es una tontería que algunos ingleses se creen, sobre que los que no son mágicos son inferiores. Al principio me confundí con magia antigua, y después me quedé un poco descolocada, porque papá es muggle. Pero al final me pareció una tontería gordísima.

Cecilia alzó las cejas, sorprendida de que la cosa hubiera sido tan fácil.

- ¡Figúrate! ¡Hay que ser gilip...! perdona, estúpido quería decir, para pensar que alguien como papá pueda ser equiparable a un primate. ¡Con el mérito que tiene!

Cecilia pensó que Nadia había ganado otra bruja para su causa, esa que consideraba a los muggles que se casaban con gente mágica como auténticos temerarios. O incluso un poco masocas.

- ¿Adolfito Mendoza te tocó el culo? – Le preguntó después Alberto.

- Pues si. A través de la falda de cuadros del uniforme, que te recuerdo era de lana gorda. Además, no le dio tiempo a nada más que a aposentar la mano... ¿estás celoso?

- No. ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso si esas partes de tu anatomía están a mi disposición? Lo que ocurre es que nunca me lo habías contado.

- ¿Merecía que gastara saliva en ello?

- Supongo que no.

- Piensa que ha sido mucho más efectivo sacándolo ahora.

- ¿Sabes que me lo cruzo a menudo? Creo que vive cerca de mi hermana. Está calvo y tiene una niña china, adoptada.

- Vaya...

- ¿Sigues pensando que puede que la afectada fuera Isabel y no otra niña?

- Estoy casi segura, aunque ella lo negará y lo negará. Ten en cuenta que la reacción es la misma... mismos genes...

- Entonces yo que tu estaría tranquila. Se sabe defender, la criatura.

- Efectivamente, me deja muy tranquila.

_**Madrid, Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Dos días después.**_

Cecilia se sentó en su despacho satisfecha. Había sido una decisión muy meditada. Hasta había hecho una hoja separando pros y contras. Entre los pros, el prestigio, la satisfacción profesional, el reconocimiento y el reto; entre los contras, que una oportunidad de ese tipo podía no repetirse y cinco líneas más, en cada una figurando el nombre de uno de sus hijos. Y en la última el del padre de todos ellos.

Le había agradecido a la Ministra la confianza una vez mas antes de rechazar la oferta.

- Supongo que sus razones tienen entre dos y doce años.- Contestó la Ministra sin contener la expresión de decepción. Cecilia sonrió antes de añadir que también estaba el padre de las criaturas. Lo habían hablado bastante. Alberto dijo que la apoyaría eligiera lo que eligiera, y que cuando él era un alto ejecutivo de una importante empresa de informática sin horarios ella había dado un giro a su carrera buscando un puesto que le permitía brillar menos pero también estar más disponible para los niños. Ahora era al revés, y estaba dispuesto a hacer él ese papel. Pero Cecilia rechazó aquella opción. Ella era una bruja. En su mundo, una decisión como la suya no suponía que al cabo de un tiempo le "sugirieran" que se marchara de la empresa. Ni tampoco implicaba necesariamente que no pudiera ascender, como ya se había demostrado. Lo que ocurría era que no quería llegar un día a casa y encontrarse con Alberto hijo afeitándose o con Cristina presentándole un novio formal, por poner un ejemplo. Cecilia quería estar ahí mientras sus hijos crecían. Con Alberto.

Nieves asomó la cabeza tras haber dado unos golpecitos.

- Bueno, supongo que a pesar de todo he de felicitarte.

- ¿Felicitarme?

- Por haber rechazado la propuesta.

- Vaya, las noticias vuelan...

- Más rápidamente de lo que te figuras, sobre todo en los eslabones inferiores.

- Debería haberlo supuesto.

- Y a mi que me hacía ilusión considerar la posibilidad de un cambio... la educación es una materia muy importante e interesante...

- ¿Quieres que te preste un niño una temporada? Tengo de sobra...

- Ya. Eso lo dices con la boca pequeña. Mamá Cecilia puede quedarse a distancia, pero no pierde de vista a sus pollitos.

- ¿En ese concepto me tienes como madre?

- Peor, te tengo en un concepto aún peor. Cuando empiecen a volar del nido ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Tener otra tanda de críos? Al fin y al cabo eres muy joven...

- ¡Qué dices! Cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores me dedicaré a disfrutar de la vida con mi marido.

Nieves estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente se contuvo.

- Ahora la Ministra tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

- ¿Se rumorea algo?

- Todavía no. Supongo que en el fondo quería creer que dirías que sí.

- ¿Quería creerlo?

- La ministra es más lista que el hambre. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de una negativa por tu parte... pero claro, no te podía garantizar no despertarte a las tres de la mañana ni interrumpirte en mitad de tus vacaciones, como hace con el resto de su Gabinete...

- La conoces bien.

- Digamos que la conozco como cualquier secretario de este Ministerio...

- ¿Sabes? Es el departamento aparentemente menos lucido y sin embargo es muy importante.

- En efecto. Es el futuro.

- Si. Un trabajo a largo plazo...

- ¿Estás empezando a lamentar tu decisión?

- ¿Lamentar? No. Todo lo contrario. Tengo cuatro, de distintas edades y con distintos problemas. No me puedo quejar porque son niños buenos, sanos, listos... pero te confesaré que me abrumó pensar en ocuparme de la educación de todos los niños mágicos de esta Federación cuando a veces la de mis hijos casi me desborda.

- Cecilia, nunca creí que te oiría decir algo semejante.

- Será que, para llevar la contraria a eso que has dicho antes, me estoy haciendo vieja. Ya ves que tengo alguna cana.

Nieves miró el reloj antes de levantarse de la silla.

- Me tengo que marchar, que Callejón va a empezar a echarme en falta. Respecto a eso último que has dicho, vete a la peluquería y tíñete esas cuatro canas. Y deja de decir tonterías.

Cecilia abrió el fichero con el informe tributario sonriendo. Nieves era terriblemente aguda. Probablemente por eso no congeniaron cuando se conocieron. Ahora, sin embargo, la tenía entre sus amistades del trabajo. Y no hubiera dudado en trabajar permanentemente con ella.

- ¿Señora Pizarro? – Filo, el encargado de la lechucería, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

- Me temo que sí, señora...

Cecilia dejó la ventana abierta para que el despacho se ventilara del aroma a pájaro que había dejado Filo antes de subir a la lechucería. Al parecer, la señora Granger-Weasley volvía a la carga...


	36. Chapter 36

**COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL**

**O**

**EDUCANDO NIÑOS MÁGICOS**

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña, sábado siguiente, en el domicilio de los Weasley-Granger.**_

Rosie había asistido al colegio muggle por primera vez el viernes. No le había quedado más remedio a Hermione que _confundir_ un poco a la Directora de la Escuela Primaria para que la admitiera así, tan avanzado el curso y sin proceder de otro colegio. La niña, que en principio había acudido con muchas reticencias, había llegado entusiasmada a casa.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Me comprarás plasti? ¡Es genial!

- ¿Plasti? – Preguntó su padre alzando las cejas.- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué es _plasti_? – Añadió dirigiéndose a su mujer con cara de espanto.

- Plastilina, Ron, es plastilina.

- ¿Plastilina?

- Es una pasta para moldear.

- ¿Pasta para moldear?

- De colores.

- ¡Ah! Y eso... esa pasta... ¿hace algo?

- ¿Qué si hace algo?

- Si. Esas cosas que les gustan a los niños, como volverse con aspecto de moco verde o de babas...

- Me parece que no. La plastilina es algo que usan los niños muggles... aunque bien pensado... si que pueden darle aspecto de moco...

- ¿Estás segura de que es bueno para ella ir a ese colegio?

- Claro que si. Ya tiene una amiga y todo... con Hugo será mas fácil, empezará al inicio del próximo curso...

Ron frunció el ceño, no del todo convencido.

- ¿Has pensado lo del coche? – Preguntó Hermione mientras supervisaba el horno.

- He hablado con Harry, y hasta que los niños no empiecen a ir a Hogwarts y tengamos que llegar a King Cross cargados de baúles, no veo la necesidad de tener un coche...

- Puedes ir sacándote el carnet de conducir... así vas practicando. Se pueden alquilar coches ¿sabes?

- ¿Carnet de conducir? Los magos no necesitamos carnet de conducir. Con un hechizo _súper sensitivo_...

- ¡Ron!

_**Academia Beauxbaton. Algún lugar de Francia, cerca de la Côte D'azur.**_

Madame Maxime contempló el Mediterráneo desde una atalaya y respiró hondo. Aquella vista le encantaba. Sonrió para sí. Desde su punto de vista, había triunfado. Ella no quería a los españoles en el torneo, y lo había logrado... aunque no había conseguido que lo reinstauraran... pero eso ya caería, ya. Era cuestión de tiempo. Los ingleses se darían cuenta de que lo echaban de menos, y volverían a ella... ¡Vaya si volverían! Y entonces impondría condiciones. El Torneo, en su nueva versión, sería algo nunca visto. Por supuesto, a la medida de los estudiantes de Beauxbaton...

_**Madrid, **__**sábado siguiente a medio día, en la Escuela de Magia.**_

- Isabel ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La chica, que estaba guardando los libros y los cuadernos en la mochila, alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente al chaval que tenía frente a sí. El hecho de estudiar con pocos compañeros permitía que, aunque los estudiantes tuvieran distintas edades y cursaran diferentes niveles, acabaran conociéndose prácticamente todos. Al menos de vista. Por eso sabía quién era el chico que tenía delante. Se llamaba Pablo Azcona y tenía trece años.

- Si, claro.- Contestó ella con cierta indiferencia mientras el resto de compañeros iba abandonando el aula.

- Verás, tu padre trabaja en Pociones Moltó ¿no?

- Mi padre es muggle.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué corte!

- El que trabaja en Pociones Moltó es mi abuelo.- Aclaró ella con cierto retintín.

- ¡Ah! Entonces me he debido confundir con él... – Contestó el chaval con un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues eso, que alguien de mi familia trabaja allí.- Isabel se mordió la lengua para que no se le escapara que no solamente trabajaban, sino que además eran los dueños.

- Se lo oí decir a tu hermano. Salía de una clase de herbología y comentaba que en Pociones Moltó tienen viveros...

- ¿Pegando la oreja, Azcona?

- Perdona. Fue sin querer.

Isabel bajó la vista hacia el pupitre y recogió el cuaderno. Estaban solos en la clase, nunca había intercambiado con Pablo Azcona más de un hola y un adiós y a pesar de ello tenía clarísimo que no tenía nada en común con él. Pablo era casi rubio, con el pelo un poco largo, siempre peinado bastante pegado a la cabeza, la cara y la nariz alargadas y los ojos muy oscuros. Solía vestir pantalones de tiro bajo y varias camisetas, unas encima de otras, y utilizaba una jerga que a ella no le gustaba nada porque le resultaba barriobajera.

- Veras... – El chaval volvió a la carga. Isabel levantó la vista otra vez.- Querría preguntarte si es posible que me reciba.

- ¿Qué te reciba?

- Tu abuelo. Para hablar con él... tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre los usos en pociones de ciertas especies y no encuentro nada que valga la pena en la biblioteca...

- ¿Has mirado en la de la Casa de las Tradiciones?

- Todavía no, mi viejo no ha podido llevarme hasta Toledo. Pero además es que no tengo mucha fe en esa biblioteca...

Isabel frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esa forma de referirse a un padre.

- Se lo preguntaré.

- Vale, te lo agradezco mogollón. Mi viejo siempre anda en el curro y... y aunque siempre ha querido que mi hermano y yo estudiáramos, la verdad, no se esperaba que saliéramos como hemos salido...

- ¿Tus padres son muggles?

- Completamente. Mi viej... mi padre es taxista. Se pasa mogo... muchas horas en el curr... al volante.

- Ya... Bueno, se lo diré.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Isabel se inclinó para sacar el estuche de la cajonera y lo metió en la mochila. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que Pablo seguía ahí plantado, frente a ella, y eso la incomodaba mucho. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró enfadada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Esto... si. Tienes una oruga en la camiseta... debe ser del invernadero...

Isabel abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a mirarse por todas partes.

- No la veo.

- Ahí... – Pablo señaló de manera indeterminada.

- ¡Pues quítamela!

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- Estooooo... es queeeee...

- Es que ¿Qué?.- Isabel, nerviosa, le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

- Es que está en un sitio que...

- ¡Pero dónde, Petardo!

- Ah... ahí...- Pablo fue esta vez ligeramente más explícito. Isabel entendió perfectamente a qué se refería. Estiró la camiseta tirando un poco de los bordes y la oruga quedó a la vista. Hasta entonces había quedado oculta a sus ojos por sus propias formas femeninas, sobre las cuales estaba aposentada. Era un insecto inofensivo, así que Isabel la tomó con la mano y, sin quitar la vista de su palma, murmuró que la sacaría al jardín. Se encaminó hacia la ventana del aula cada vez más colorada, seguida atentamente por la mirada de Pablo. Cuando por fin la dejó fuera y se giró, el chico seguía allí clavado, mirándola.

- Gracias.- Fue capaz de murmurar.

- De nada. Entiendes que no pudiera quitártela yo... bueno, si podía... pero hubiera quedado feo...

- Perfectamente.

- Entonces... ¿le preguntarás a tu abuelo?

- Lo haré.

- Vale.

- Vale.

Pablo Azcona salió del aula con sus andares desgarbados colocándose una gorra con la silueta de un chico dando un salto con un monopatín. Isabel se fijó en que llevaba varias pulseritas de cuero en las muñecas y que le había salido un grano en el cogote. Una larga cadena enganchada en una trabilla del pantalón se perdía en el bolsillo delantero, probablemente con las llaves de su casa. Isabel se echó la mochila al hombro y cogió su chaquetón, mientras comparaba mentalmente a Bror con Pablo. Uno era guapo y el otro más bien tirando a feo; uno tenía clase y estilo y el otro era medio macarra; uno tenía larga tradición mágica mientras que el otro no; Bror vivía en una mansión mágica donde sin duda habría una biblioteca; Pablo en un barrio de trabajadores no especializados, en un cuarto piso sin ascensor... Y sin embargo, Pablo había sido un tío legal. Bror no. Pablo no era el tipo de chico del que Isabel se enamoraría, al menos en ese momento, pero sin embargo acababa de darse cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que se hicieran amigos. Isabel salió a buscar a sus hermanos sumida en sus reflexiones. Pensaba que a veces las apariencias engañan, y que hacerse adulta suponía dejar de ver el mundo con unos colores y formas perfectamente definidos para encontrarse con un caleidoscopio.

_**Madrid, domicilio particular de los Fernández de Lama – Pizarro.**_

Cecilia descolgó el teléfono. La pantalla le decía que se trataba de su hermana.

- Felicidades, Ceci. Tus predicciones son correctas. Es un chico.- Soltó Almudena de carrerilla.

- Vaya, así que ya lo sabes... ¿desencantada?

- No. Estaba convencida de que sería una niña, pero enseguida me he hecho a la idea.

- ¿Seguro que no estás un poco desencantada?

- Segurísimo. ¿Tu lo has estado alguna vez?

Cecilia sonrió aunque su hermana no podía verle la cara.

- No, claro que no.

- Pues eso. Además, la próxima vez será niña. Cecilia Orsini, una gran bruja hispano-italiana producto de nuestro clan.

- ¡Almudena! ¡No digas barbaridades!

- No son barbaridades. Lo he _soñado_.

- ¿Soñado? ¿Has soñado que tenías una niña?

- Si.

- Los sueños son sólo sueños...

- Los sueños, a veces, son de lo más mágico. Son la puerta entre mundos más sencilla de abrir...y creo que eso tu lo sabes.

Cecilia alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que yo se, Almudena?

- Se que has experimentado hablar con la abuela en sueños.

- Solo fue eso, un sueño.

- Tu sabes que no.

- Bueno, puede que no lo fuera. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

- ¿Cómo crees que se que es un niño y que habrá un próximo y será niña?

- ¡Venga ya!

- He _soñado_ con la abuela y ha sido un sueño de esos. Se distinguen con bastante facilidad, una vez tienes cierta experiencia...

- Las hormonas te tienen alterada...

- Vale, me tienen alterada y tu no me quieres creer... tu te lo pierdes.

Cecilia negó con la cabeza. Muchas veces había evocado aquel sueño del hospital, cuando la dejó herida aquella criatura mágica, en el que su abuela venía a decirle que era momento de empezar a ponerse bien... le gustaría creer como Almudena y como su abuelo que era posible encontrarnos con los que se han ido en sueños. Desgraciadamente, era demasiado racional para hacerlo. Y casi se le iban a saltar las lágrimas cuando escuchó unas risitas emocionadas de su hija menor. Cecilia fue a buscarla y la encontró correteando por el pasillo con un tubito de esos para hacer pompas de jabón. Cristina, con una manita extendida, conducía mágicamente una larga sarta de burbujas por toda la casa.

- ¡Cristina! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de hacer burbujas fuera del cuarto de baño?!

Cecilia tuvo que limpiar gotas de agua jabonosa por casi toda la casa después de reñir a la cría y confiscar el pompero. Cristina se quedó llorosa privada de su juguete, aunque sólo le duró un par de minutos, el tiempo que tardaron sus hermanos en hacer aparición por la puerta. En su fuero interno, Cecilia reconoció que dirigir un rebaño de pompas de jabón por toda la casa era una magia muy buena, sobre todo para una niña tan pequeña. Pero no, no podía felicitarla. Lo que había hecho iba en contra de las normas de la casa. Eran una familia. Y había que educar a los niños. Y por cierto... ¿cómo sabría Almudena lo del sueño?

**FIN**


End file.
